Accidentally in Love
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: There is an ancient Chinese myth about the Red String of Fate. It is an invisible red thread that connects the souls of those destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch and tangle but never break. But what happens when something goes wrong? What if...it was a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi: Okay, guys! So, after a lot of discussing and convincing, I've decided to allow my friend to share this account with me. She has expressed to me that she isn't ready to stand alone just yet and wishes for my to collab with her. So, it seems we'll be working on this together or at least, I will be giving her some tips and whatnot! **

Tashi: Yes! I'm so sorry for this inconvenience but I hope you understand. I'm not that confident yet and I'd really love the assistance of Yumi. So, I hope you all enjoy my well "our" story. :) THANK YOU! Please review/favorite/follow and most of all ENJOY!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If we did, Atem would've gained a human body and lived happily ever after with Yugi and the gang.

...

Love is a bitch…

"Yugi, we need to break up."

"What?"

Reality can be harsh…

"Let's break up."

And life is a pain in the ass...

_What? Just...what?! _Yugi blinked, eyes wide in disbelief at the situation he was in right now. His eyes stung, his vision growing hazy as he stared at the girl before him. _Damn it...no, I'm not going to cry. Not going to cry. Stop. Not going to-damn it!_

"Damn onion ninjas...always appearing at the worst times." Yugi joked, while blinking rapidly to stop his tears. But the damn tears wouldn't stop falling. Yugi took a deep breath and stared down at his hands numbly, trying to think of a way out of this so he didn't look so freakin' pathetic.

"I'm sorry, Yugi…"

_No, you're not. _Yugi had known Anzu for _years_. They'd been dating for the past _four_years, FOUR FRIGGIN YEARS! That's as long as high school! Well, technically, they did start dating in Junior year of high school but-no, that's not the point! Point is, Yugi spent FOUR YEARS with this girl and now all of a sudden she wanted to break up?!

"C-can't we work things out?" And there it is, folks. That pitiful desperation to hold onto something that had already slipped away. Pathetic.

"Maybe we're just not meant to be, Yugi."

Not meant to be? Those were words that made Yugi want to rip all his hair out until he was bald and then quite possibly tear his face off in frustration as a bonus. He wanted to scream, yell and bash Anzu for putting him through this. After all, he'd done _everything_his little girlfriend asked him to. He went shopping with her, bought her all kinds of useless crap she didn't use for more than a week, stopped playing Duel Monsters with Malik because Anzu had thought it was taking time away from her, went to those damn sewing classes for her just because she was too friggin' lazy to go herself and learn;the boy did _everything_ that she wanted just so she was happy.

SO _why?_

Yugi was just about ready to blow his top but luckily for him, he mastered the power of self-control through deep, slow breaths. He didn't want to show her weakness. Though, it was a bit too late considering the tears he'd let slip out a moment ago.

"Anzu…" Yugi swallowed hard.

"It's never going to work between us."

Yugi's should slumped in defeat. _Never going to work between us?! Why couldn't you have figured that out, say, four years ago?! You know, before I spent my life savings and LIFE on you?!_

"Why? Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it." Yugi said calmly, even though he was raging inside.

"You don't need to fix anything, Yugi."

"If not, then why are we having this talk? Anzu, if I did anything to upset you, I'm sorry. If it's because I'm late to dates sometimes, then I'll change that. It won't happen again. L-let's not break up, okay? It's our anniversary so please….let's just have some ice cream and-" Yugi was about to reach for his spoon when Anzu held his wrist, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. But it's just, for the entire four years we've been going out, I feel like I got to know you less and less. You're not yourself anymore. And I've just grown tired of our relationship."

Yugi slowly set down the spoon and sat back in his chair in confusion. He didn't understand. He did everything that he could to meet Anzu's near impossible expectations of a boyfriend. Now, she's telling him that the reason they're breaking up because _she _didn't _know _him anymore?! What the hell!

_Well then, Anzu, what the hell do you want to know about me? I'm boring? I like playing Duel Monsters even though it's a children's card game. I HATE sewing and I despise shopping! Oh, and I'm clumsy if I'm not careful! Good enough for you?!_

Yugi looked at her, his eyes vacant of expression though his heart was currently a hurricane of emotions. He can just tell by the lack of concern in those deep blue pools he once allowed himself to drown in, that there was nothing he could say or do that would change Anzu's mind. They were done.

Fuck.

Yugi took a deep breath and reached up to take the irritating contacts he normally wore off and slipped on his pair of black rimmed glasses. He stood up and shrugged of his designer coat, revealing a wrinkled, off-white sweater underneath. He then tore off the dress pants, allowing his jean clad legs to breathe. Yeah, not sure why he'd wear jeans under dress pants….

Yugi had always dressed the way Anzu wanted him to; neat, clean, and well-groomed. He'd bought a handful of fancy shirts and pants just because she had once said that it attracted her. But now Yugi just felt stupid...he felt like an idiot...because he loved her.

He reached up and ruffled his hair, grimacing as his fingers brushed through the thick, gel-coated spikes.

Anzu blinked, completely flabbergasted by Yugi's new appearance. Never had she seen this side of him before.

Yugi ignored her stares and sat back down. He figured it was probably because she was stunned of the Nerd King unfolding right before her eyes. Yes, that's right, guys, Yugi was a nerd; once loud and proud of it...and then he met Anzu.

"God, I love ice cream." He swiped his spoon up and inhaled his banana split like nobody's business! "Are you going to eat that?" He pointed at Anzu's cake, to which she shook her head, still in shock.

"Awesome, Malik would love it." Yugi pulled the plate towards him and stopped for a moment, "Anzu, is it possible for us to at least be friends?"

"Of course, Yugi." She nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

Yugi felt his chest tighten again and dared not to look up. In essence, it would've been so much easier to go on with his life hating her but….he couldn't. He grabbed the napkin and wiped his eyes, chuckling bitterly, "Damn onion ninjas...always such a pain."

* * *

><p>Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently, a frown settled on his angelic features. He then threw a sharp glance at Bakura, who was calmly leaning on the wall, his hands in his pockets while waiting for the doors of the hotel to open.<p>

Ryou was seething inside, hating the fact that the Sagishi assigned to be his counterpart was none of that than Bakura. He was the biggest pain in the ass amongst all *Sagishi!

Is Pegasus, his boss, trying to punish him? Yes, Ryou knew he was quite the troublemaker amongst the *Shugoshin because of his temper at times but it was because some Sagishi were annoying and got on his nerves!

To distract himself, he centered his attention on the glass doors. Any moment, the destined couple assigned to them were going to walk out those doors. Ryou stole another glance at Bakura and his annoyance level grew.

The task of the Sagishi was to throw challenges and obstacles at the destined couple to test the bond and strengthen the love between those two individuals. Shugoshin were meant to ensure that despite the hustle and bustle, the couple would still prevail and the string of fate would be fulfilled.

It was also said that the Sagishi often broke rules that defied nature at times but with rather positive effects.

Ryou's eye twitched upon remembering his teachings. _Pft, positive effects? HA! _He hated Sagishi, period! He would usually act cold and harsh whenever he met up with his dark counterparts and it was for this reason that he had good scolding from his boss, Pegasus- the matchmaking diety or the Keeper of the String of Fate.

"I don't understand why you, Sagishi, have to meddle when you know damn well that nothing you do will break the String of Fate." Ryou huffed.

"They warned me about you." Bakura sighed.

"About me?"

"I believe they said, 'Shugoshin Ryou possess a temper that rivals even that of an angry bull'. Oh, and, 'If you annoy him, you better jump out of the way before he comes at you like a deranged bull!''

_D-deranaged bull?! _Ryou gasped and faced Bakura, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He looked at Bakura like he wanted to strangle im. In mythology, Shugoshin were depticted as angels while Sagishi were more like animals, kitsune to be exact and Bakura had the audacity to compared _him _to a freaking bull?!

"They also said it I were to piss you off, I should prepare myself for the claws you have for beings like us." Bakura smirked.

Ryou turned away and muttered to himself angrily. Never had he ever encountered a Sagishi like him before.

It would seem that their "destined" couple would have to deal with even more hardships from here on out. And unfortunately for poor Ryou, so would he.

* * *

><p>A tanned burgundy-eyed man stood up and slammed his palms against his desk, the corner of his lips curled into a snarl. But this did little to affect the mirror image of himself sitting in front of him. "Mind telling me why you weren't at this mornings board meeting?"<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to attend that?"

"Don't play stupid, Yami. You know damn well you were. You have responsibilities here in case you've forgotten?"

"No, Atem. I just choose to ignore them." Yami shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "_You _are the president of this company not me. Which therefore means _you _attend to long-ass, boring meetings. Me, myself, and I have nothing to do with it."

Atem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I may be president but _you _are vice president. You know what that means?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

"It means _you _need to be at those 'long-ass, boring' meetings whether you like it or not! You think I enjoy it? You think I like being stuck in this hell-hole twelve hours a day? No, no I don't! But I _have _to because it is one of my responsibilities. Sometime you should really consider taking care of!"

"I don't know why you're getting on my case, brother. After all, Father did name you President of this company. I was only named vice president because _you _had requested that of Father. Besides, he had no real faith in me. All of the faith and pride went to you. Me? I'm just in the background, making friends with my shadow."

"Yami, you know that's not true. Father loved you, too."

Yami stood up abruptly and chuckled bitterly, "You honestly believe that? Then why the hell was I not mentioned in his damn will? You had to once again plead for him to put me in there. But you know, at least he died leaving his company in capable hands. Face it, Atem. He doesn't care about me. Never did. But that's just fine with me. "

"Yami…"

Yami held his hand up to stop his brother. He didn't want to discuss this any further. He just wanted to leave and maybe grab a drink with Seto and Marik. He shook his head and marched over to the door but paused as he gripped onto the handle, "I appreciate you trying to help me, Atem. But I'm a grown up. I live my life the way I want."

He then opened the door and stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p>A sad, dead, deflated boy once formerly known as Yugi, entered the elevator and punched the ground floor button, his head hung low as he tried to shake off his break up with Anzu a mere moment ago.<p>

As the elevator doors closed, he slumped onto the floor and clutched onto the paper bag in his hand containing the cake he was going to take home for Malik. Tears fell from his eyes as the elevator descended.

_Destiny? _Yugi had once believed in destiny just like he'd once believed in fairies, unicorns, and a large red dragon with two mouthes! Look what believing in love lasting a lifetime got him; a broken heart.

Yugi wiped his tears and looked to his left, noticing that the elevator walls were made of glass and were see-through. He caught sight of another man in the elevator a little over, dressed in a black button down and jeans. He seemed to be lost in thought, his eyebrows knit together and his cold, hardened crimson orbs staring at the elevator doors angrily.

For a moment, Yugi wondered what could've made the man so upset but shook it off. What could be more horrible that a freaking break up? As Yugi was about to continue his river of tears, the man suddenly turned to face his direction. Their eyes met for a brief moment until the elevator doors dinged and opened.

Yugi stood up and quickly straightened himself out. He prayed and hoped that life wouldn't throw more crap at him because he was seriously at his wits end and would literally go insane if he had to endure yet another misfortune.

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Ryou leaned on the back wall and crossed his arms over his chest again, looking at the elevator doors.<p>

"What?"

"All those rumors are true. I do have a temper and if you're not quick enough, who know what will become of you? So I'd watch my back if I was here, Sagishi."

"Oh, you're a tough Shugoshin, aren't you?" Bakura taunted.

Ryou glared at him and rolled his eyes. He couldn't bare to be in the same room with this jerk, how the hell was he supposed to deal with his mission? _Kami, please give me strength…_

"I was thinking of going easy on this 'destined' couple but since you were assigned as my counter-part, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stir things up a little."

_Patience, Ryou. You are a kind, patient little Shugoshin. _Ryou thought to himself as he tried to ignored Bakura, who was obviously trying to make it his goal in life to make Ryou go insane.

"Do whatever you want, Sagishi, this 'destined' couple has a strong bond so no amount of trickery you pull will cause them to waiver."

"You really don't understand the roles Sagishi play in his, do you?"

"What is there to bloody understand? You exist to annoy the living hell out of us and do everything possible to bring misery to the 'destined' couple.

Bakura arched a brow, "No wonder all the couples you're assigned to almost end up in a train wreak. You're lucky Pegasus is benevolent and _patient _with you."

Ryou's control was slipping bit by bit…

"It's obvious you're not fit to be a Shugoshin. Just go prattled around somewhere else." Bakura pushed himself off the wall and walked off.

Ryou nearly busted a vein. _THAT'S IT! _He curled his fingers on his right hand growled as an orb of light materialized in his pal. The ever oblivious Bakura was still casually walking towards the elevator when Ryou threw his ethereal orb at him. But just before it hit him, Bakura spun around and saw the orb. He quickly raised his hand and opened his palm and encased the light in black smoke.

He struggled to hold onto the opposing energies as they merged together. In the end, it got to be too heavy and he threw it somewhere else. But unfortunately, 'somewhere else' was towards the opening elevator doors, where Yami and Yugi were exiting.

"NO!" Ryou shrieked upon seeing there the orb was heading.

"Oh, no no no NO!" He screamed even louder when the two were enveloped with a clash of shadow and light althought Yugi and Yami were unaware this was happening around them.

They took a few steps out of the elevator, looked at each other and were about to go their separate ways but immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, no! BAKURA, DO SOMETHING!" Ryou was a near nervous-wreck at this point.

Brows furrowed as Yami and Yugi looked at the red ribbon tied around theirs wrists which had happened to appear out of thin air. Yami raised his arm and looked at his wrist in confusion while Yugi waised his left arm and tried to untie the knot on his wrist. Yugi' eyes widened when the ribbon tied itself up again.

"Wh-what the blood hell just happened?" Bakura asked while Ryou covered his mouth as they both stared at the duo in disbelief. Yami held the ribbon and tugged on it curiously.

Seeing that the ribbon did not stretch much, Ryou went ballistic. Before Bakura could stop him to calm him down, Ryou crossed over to the human real and ran towards Yami and Yugi.

"Don't panic, don't panic! Just don't panic, okay? Let's all just remain calm! I-I can fix this!" Ryou was practically hyperventilating at this point.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. He then looked up and grimace. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do with their bosses…

"Oh no! This isn't supposed to be tied on the wrists! And it's not supposed to be visible! What the hell is happening?!" Ryou cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Sagishi: Trickers; meant to cause struggles and hardships for 'destined' couples in order to strengthen bond<strong>

**Shugoshin: Guardians; meant to ensure that the string of fate is fulfilled and the 'destined' couples prevail at all costs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tashi: LONG ASS chapter here. But I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless. Please do review/favorite/follow and all the above! It'd make me one happy writer. ^^ Oh, and thank you, Yumi for your support and for pushing me to do this. Hope you enjoy!

THANK YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Atem never would have left and instead gained a human body and then lived happily ever after with Yugi and the gang.

ENJOY.

* * *

><p>What the fuck?<p>

That was the reaction of the two males as they stared at the shimmering string and then at the panicking boy that appeared out of no where.

Yugi was breathing in short gasps as his heart pounded in his chest. He dared not blink as he tried to comprehend this situation. What the hell just happened?

A red string appeared out of thin air. A freaking red string...appeared...out of freaking thin air!

A boy appeared out of thin air.

Just like that, POOF! Red string and a strange boy.

Was the boy a ghost?

Was Yugi losing his mind?

Yes, yes he must've gone insane from his breakup with Anzu. That had to be it. Yugi held his breath to suppress himself from screaming his head off. _HELP!_

"Don't panic, don't panic. Let's just not panic, okay? I can fix this! I swear!" Oh, dear, Kami...the ghost was talking to them. The ghost was talking to them!

"Oh, no! It's not supposed to be tied around the wrists! What the hell? It's not even supposed to be visible!" Ryou shrieked.

Yugi's knees gave out from exhaustion and confusion and he slumped to the floor. His eyes were as big as flying saucers as he stared at the ghost with a petrified look on his face.

"What are you...this...how…" Nobody was able to come close to understanding the gibberish that was coming from Yugi's mouth. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. His mind was having difficulty forming any cohesive thoughts ot words as he looked at the string in fear and disbelief.

"What the fuck is this?" Yami growled. .

_Thank you, man. Couldn't have said it better myself. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_

"Uh….ummm…" Ryou bit his fingernails while looking at the two worriedly. "BAKURA! DO SOMETHING!" He suddenly shouted while looking behind him, but Yugi didn't see anyone behind him. Ryou grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to yank the string and his eyes widened.

"Why isn't it stretching?!" He whispered in panic.

Yugi remained slumped on the floor, unable to move, still trying to process the chaos that was unfolding before him. His anxiety was skyrocketing but he kept it in. Yami was furiously trying to untie the knot on his wrist but the red string magically tied itself. WHAT THE HELL?

_Maybe this was a trick...a really sick trick? _Yugi looked around, praying that maybe there were some hidden cameras around and any moment now someone was going to appear and announced they'd been punked!

"BAKURA!" Ryou called again.

_I knew it! _Yugi's eyes scanned the hallway. Whoever that Bakura was might be a member of the camera crew or…

"WHAT?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU FIX IT!" Bakura appeared out of thin air.

_A-another ghost? Oh, hell…_

And so, Yugi did what any normal human being would do-freaked the fuck out! And this was no your average "freaking out". No, Yugi was screaming like crazy!

* * *

><p>Bakura scratched his chin, contemplating what could have possibly gone wrong while Ryou was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Meanwhile, the hotel staff were already on their way towards their direction since Yugi was still screaming bloody murder.<p>

"Oh, will you shut up?!" Yami tugged the string forcefully, causing Yugi to stumble onto the floor. Yugi sat up quickly, trying to calm himself down.

The screaming stopped and peace was restored again. This peace, however, was short-lived. His hysterical screams resumed and the hotel staff started crowding around them.

"Motherfuc-" Yami sighed deeply. He looked at the boy slumped on the floor and the two 'ghosts' who were now bickering in front of them. This has been one disaster after another and being scared of these two creatures, whatever the hell they were was far from what he was feeling right now. He was tired, furious and damn it, he wanted to get the hell out of the hotel.

"What are you? And what the hell is going on?" Yami demanded, ignoring the commotion Yugi caused.

Two of the security guards exchanged glances at each other before turning to Yami.

"S-sir?" One of them asked while looking behind him to see if he was talking to someone. Yami furrowed his brows as he gazed at Bakura and ryou who were both standing in front of the security guards.

"Nobody can see us except tyou two. We're not that stupid to reveal outselves to other humans." Bakura stated calmly.

Great. This was just fucking wonderful. Of course, this kind of insanity had to happen to Yami on top of dealing with his tight-ass brother.

"Untie us!" Yugi cried and raised his arm, which allowed for more bewildered and skeptical looks from the gathering crowd.

"Can't you see the string?" He asked.

When nobody responded, Yugi began to hyperventilate, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming again. The hotel staff were confused and clueless as to what was happening. Bakura and Ryou continued arguing over whose fault it was. And then the elevator opened, revealing Anzu.

"Yugi?"

"Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What happened?"

And then Hell was unleashed on Earth, with the addition of Anzu. Yami tightly shut his eyes and let out an audible sigh. His blood pressure was just about going through the roof at this point, so much so that he felt like his veins in his head were going to explode from the pressure.

"Mr. Sennen?" The front desk manager recognized him, making him curse under his breath. Since the hotel was owned by his father and now currently owned by Atem, it was inevitable that someone would recognize him.

His patience had run out and to Yugi's surprise, Yami yanked on the red string, forcing him to stand. He then started striding to the exit while pulling the string, dragging Yugi along with him, leaving the bewildered people behind.

Bakura and Ryou remained frozen on their spot as they looked at the 'destined' couple leave the premises. Then, Ryou heard chiming while Bakura heard a gong. The chiming indicated that Shugoshin Ryou was being summoned by his ascendant and master, Pegasus. While the gong meant that Sagishi Bakura was being called by his ascendant, Dartz.

Ryou and Bakura exchanged nervous glances. They were totally and utterly screwed. They couldn't even begin to imagine the punishment their bosses had in store for them.

It was beyong their control and their asses were beyond their protection.

* * *

><p>Everything became a blur as Yami dragged Yugi out of the hotel and all the smaller of the two could do was flip the hell out.<p>

Yami then abruptly stopped in front of a motorcycle and glared at Yugi as if he was going to tear it off and smack him with it. So Yugi stopped his panicking and screaming.

Yugi silently watched him as he pulled out a swiss army knife. He tried to cut through the string, but the knife just went straight through it! Yami furrowed his brows and tried to cut it again but the knife passed through harmlessly again!

"Oh, my…" Yugi whispered.

They couldn't cut it. And they couldn't untie it.

"Oh, Kami!" Yugi cried, a bit too loudly, startling some pedestrians as they passed by.

_Ghosts. Red string. Tied to a stranger._

Yugi was growing crazier with each passing second as he continued to assess the situation. He could just _feel _another panic attack coming on.

Just then, an elderly woman walked between them and passed through the string as if it wasn't there. _She walked through it… _Yugi palmed his forehead in disbelief and looked at Yami to see if he had the same expression, eyes bulging out of their sockets, and the look of insanity but there was nothing. _This guy must have some serious nerves of steel._He just massaged his forehead, lost in though and obviously frustrated.

Yugi looked away as he heard Yami mutter off a string of curses before finally looking over to him.

"We need to talk to those two ghosts." He said.

All of a sudden, POOF! Ryou appeared out of a silvery, white smoke and the Bakura stepped out of glimmering purple and black smoke.

At this point, Yugi couldn't even scream anymore. His head was reeling with emotions. He groaned as he took a step back, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. _Please tell me this is a dream!_

_I swear...I'm about to lose it. I fucking swear…._ He could already envision is impending fate; secured by a white straight-jacket and thrown into a creepy asylum.

"Yugi Mutou," Ryou called Yugi's name and then Bakura turned to Yami, "Yami Sennen."

"We are being summoned by our ascendants. For the time being, the two of you can go somewhere private. We'll find you. So please wait until we return." Ryou instructed.

Yugi's mind exploded.

_What?!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Pegasus' voice echoed throughout the palace.<p>

Ryou flinched and bit his lips. His head hung low, trying to figure out how to appease his Master. Even though he was on the top of the shit list when it came to ensueing trouble when it came to his Sagishi counterparts, his acts never affected the destined couple. This was the first time that his temper had resulted in such an event.

The other Shugoshin who were waiting to be assigned were peeking behind the pillars, eavesdropping on the conversation. If he's wasn't in serious trouble right now, he could've hunted down those Shugoshin one by one and tie them up and throw them in a river!

Pegasus took a deep breath while eyeing Ryou. He was just as dumbfounded and confused when he found out about what happened. He clasped his hands together behind him and tried to gather his thoughts. So far, these were the issues at hand:

The string was visible to the destined couple. Fortunately, the string was NOT visible to other people.

The string does not stretch. It was just a little over a meter long.

The couple could hold the string but people or other objects would pass through it. In other words, the string was not tangible to others other than the couple.

It was tied around the couple's wrists.

Being the matchmaker god, Pegasus always carried a bag of red strings with him. He opened the brown sack and looked at the sparkling red strings inside, pondering about the pedicament they were in. Somehow, he understood that the combined energies of a Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura caused the red string to be unstretchable and visible to the couple since they both had ill intentions. The anger that was infused and then thrown at the destined couple had thrown the balance of the string of fate, thus causing it to appear in its current state.

However, he did not understand how the string could be tied around the couple's wrists. Once the string had been tied to the pinky fingers, even the combined powers of all Shugoshin and Sagishi would not be able to break the bond nor tie it to any other parts of the destined couple.

Pegasus sighed and closed his bag. What worried him most was that even he, himself did not know of the consequences of the string being tied incorrectly. Tying it to the pinky meant that the ocuple was destined for each other no maater what. Hell, even being tied around the ankle meant all was well. But in this case, it was tied around the wrists. Did that mean there was a different outcome?

He continued to ponder over the situation when the hearty laugh Dartz echoed through the palace. Then, he and Bakura stepped out of a sphere of black smoke and walked over to Pegasus. Bakura hurriedly stood beside Ryou and lowered his head.

"I heard about what happened." Dartz said excitedly.

"You look very pleased about it."

"I am! This is fun, Max!" Dartz laughed, clearly enjoying this strange occurrence.

"Dartz…" Pegasus warned. Dartz shut his mouth and drummed his fingers against his arms, while smiling from ear to ear.

While the two powerful beings were discussing the matter at hand, Bakura and Ryou started a new war.

"In case you didn't already know, this is all your fault." Bakura hissed.

"Blah blah blah." Ryou mocked and rolled his eyes.

"How very cute."

Ryou glared at Bakura and gritted his teeth together in frustration. Seriously?! Why is it that this Sagishi had to be the one assigned to be partnered with him? .ANNOYING. All he needed to do was breathe and Ryou was about ready to tear his head off.

"Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura." Pegasus summoned them. They lowered their heads in a bow and anxiously awaited their punishments.

"According to our laws, once I've tied the red string to the destined couple, I am no longer allowed to exert any power over it. For this reason, I am unable to undo what you have done."

"But there are two ways to fix this situation," Pegasus continued, "The first one up to the destined couple. If their hearts connect, the red string should go back to normal. The second one is-"

"The second option is something unnecessary and should never be mentioned." Dartz interjected and winked at Pegasus. Pegasus sighed and nodded.

Ryou and Bakura frowned and looked at each other, second option?

"Nevertheless, you two should be punished." Pegasus went on.

_Oh, boy...here is comes.. _Ryou grimaced.

"Shugoshin Ryou, since this whole thing is the result of your temper, you won't be able to use your magic. You won't have the power to help the destined couple the usual way."

Ryou's jaw dropped. That meant he wouldn't be able to use his power to do fancy, romantic things to help the destined couple in their journey. Shugoshin usually used their ethereal orbs in creating romantic atmospheres and _chances _for the destined couple. This also meant that he wouldn't be able to right the misfortune that the despicable Sagishi was planning to cause the destined couple.

"But, Master! How can I fulfill my duty without my power?!" Ryou cried as Bakura chuckled.

"Simple. You just have to talk to them and help them work it out."

"T-talk to them?" Ryou stuttered. Communication wasn't exactly his strong suit. And for Kami's sake he was a Shugoshin, not a therapist!

"As for you, Sagishi Bakura," Dartz smirked at the nervousness of the Sagishi, "I'm stripping you of your ability to teleport. You can only teleport back and forth between our realm but you cannot teleport from place to place in the human realm. That means you need to follow the couple around by foot or human transportation."

"WHAT?! Master Dartz!" Bakura _whined_.

Ryou rolled his eyes upon hearing Bakura's punishment.

"Regardless of this hinderance, you two should still fulfill your duties as Shugoshin and Sagishi." Pegasus stated.

After sending the two out, Pegasus paced back and forth around the room.

"Want to drink?"

"No," He declined. Whenever he drank with Dartz it only ended with him getting completely wasted and knocking out. He didn't want to endure that embarrassment again.

"Master Sagishi Dartz, what will become of this tragedy?"

"What makes you think this is a tragedy and not a blessing?" Dartz asked. Pegasus looked at him warily and Dartz chuckled, "What makes you so sure this isn't a blessing?"

Pegasus remained silent but in his mind, he had one single thought. _What makes you so sure this isn't a disaster?_

* * *

><p>A wise man once said that luck came in two flavors-good and bad. At the current moment, Yugi's was just plain horrible.<p>

There was a red string that wouldn't untie or be cut, supernatural beings appearing out of thin air, a crimson-eyed robot with a face void of expression...Hell, it was a recipe for disaster.

In this world of iphones and Facebook, who would've thought that maddness such as this was possible? And what was up with those two beings? What was their purpose? Yugi didn't even know if they wanted to steal their souls or what.

He glanced at the guy tied to him whom he recalled was named Yami Sennen. He was just standing silently in front of his motorcycle, staring at the red string.

"Yugi!" Yugi heard someone yell and turned around to see Anzu running toward them.

"Are you alright? What the hell happened back there?" She asked and eyes Yami suspiciously. This was the part where Yugi should have gone all dramatic and plead Anzu to help him but after tonight's events, he felt oddly numb.

"I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding." Yugi managed.

Anzu stared at him and sighed, "Come on, I'll drive you home." She held Yugi by the wrist and was about to drag him away but much to both of their surprise, Yami suddenly grabbed his other and.

"He's coming with me." He stated.

_What?_

Yugi looked back Yami and Yami stared back, casting a small glance at the red string binding them. Realization dawned on Yugi and had no choice but to stick to Yami for the time being.

"Uh, yeah. We already have plans." Yugi said.

There was a slight pause before Anzu spoke up again, "What are you doing, Yugi?"

"What?"

"Is this some kind of plant to get me back?"

"I beg your pardon?" Yugi's eyes widened at Anzu's unexpected question. What. The. Fuck. The nerve of this bi-

"Anzu, I…"

Yugi stopped and looked at her directly in the eyes. Her was beyond exhausted and didn't even want to have to explain himself anymore.

"You made it very clear that we're done. I accept it because I know you were no longer happy with me." Yugi sighed and glanced back at Yami whose brows were knitting together as he waited against a tree for him.

"We have to go. Thanks for your concern." _NOT!  
><em>Yugi didn't say another word as he turned around and walked back to Yami.

"I'm just a call of away, Yugi." Anzu said before hearing her footsteps against the concrete. Yugi's chest constricted painfully but he dared not look back, in fear of crying._Damn those stupid onion ninjas!_

* * *

><p>Life was a pain in the ass.<p>

After breaking up with his girlfriend, here little Yugi was, tied to this stranger named Yami who didn't care to give him the time of day.

"Let's go." Yami nodded and tossed a helmet at Yugi.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Away from here." Yami said and got onto the motorcycle, "Hop on."

Yugi hesitantly put the helmet on and got on behind Yami, holding onto the paper bags continued food for Malik.

"Give me those. Just hold onto me."

Yugi did as he was told.

"Hold on."

Yugi gripped onto Yami's shirt.

"I said hold on." Yami muttered and grabbed both of Yugi's hand, wrapping them around his torso. _Crap! _Yugi's place fell onto Yami's back. At least the man smelled nice. _Double crap…_

Yami glanced back, "You okay?"

"S-sure."

* * *

><p>Yugi <em>hated <em>crowds. And Yami had taken him into the heart of Domino City. This was the place where people occasionally passed out on the streets and ended up lying in a puddle of their own vomit or...other bodily fluids.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Yugi asked but Yami ignored him. He continued to walk until he reached a wooden door. _Hell perhaps?_

Yami grabbed the keys from his back pocket and opened the door, revealing stairs to a basement. They walked down the stairs and upon reaching the basement, Yugi noticed that the area was quite large with band instruments set up, a big couch and chairs situatied in the back of the room, a desk, computer, and just about everything one would need.

"We can stay here while we wait for those two...ghosts…" He said as he sat on the couch.

Yugi sat on the other side and rested his chin in his palms, propping his elbows on his knees. He stared at the string tied to them and sighed. The string was probably a little over a meter long and tied at the the other end of it was the most stoic guy Yugi had ever met.

They sat on the couch silently. Minutes passed… he was feeling a little awkward sitting there. They should've been freaking out or something about the situation they were in!

"This is really unbelievable, isn't it?" Yugi said, trying to make conversation. But Yami remained silent.

He then started to hum to himself to ease the tension in the air but shut up instantly, meeting Yami's icy glare. _What's up with this guy? _Yugi noticed that the man had two expressions: angry and frustrated. Either that or he was as emotionless as a rock. How Yugi got stuck with this robot, he had no idea.

He just wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up into a ball on his bed and sleep this insanity off.

Suddenly, the two 'ghosts' appeared before them. Yugi bit his hand to stifle the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

"We have a problem." Ryou said anxiously.

"What problem? Can you just untie us already? It's getting late." Yami sighed.

Ryou nudged Bakura's shoulder, encouraging him to speak of the 'problem' but Bakura just nudged him back. Thent he two turned around and started arguing again. Yugi glanced at the robot and could tell he was no hot happy at all. Ghosts or not, the two were bound to face Hell.

"START. TALKING." Yami hissed through clenched teeth.

The two faced them again and cleared their throats. Bakura looked anywhere else besides the couple while Ryou twiddled his fingers.

"We have a problem about the red string tied to both of you…" Ryou started.

Yami sighed in defeat as if he already knew it was going to be bad news. Yugi had a pretty good idea what it was but was in denial. He just wanted this to be over! He didnt' want to be tied to this sociopathic robot!

"Wh-what problem? You can fix this, right?"

More twidding and avoiding from the two deities.

"Kami, please let me you can fix this!" Yug pleaded.

Silence.

That did it. Yugi went into full panic mode again. He'd lost his mind and lost count on how many times he'd gone insaane tonight. Too much to count.

"WHAT THE FUCK GHOST?! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" Yugi screamed.

"We're not ghosts. We're deties." Bakura clarified.

_Holy shit. Someone kill me!_

Yugi groaned. His day was just getting worse and worse. And don't even get him started on the robot tied to him that had nothing but a stoic expression on his face! Why the hell was he the only one freaking out in this situation? It was like Yami was accepting this as the most normal thing in the world! _WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!_

Yami's calm demeanor was driving Yugi up the walls! They were being sucked into a vortex of terror and magical bullshit and he was the only one tripping balls at the moment!

Here Yugi was muttering every possible curse word known to man and every second he was getting _this _close to committing murder.

"Will you sit still? You're giving me a headache." Yami muttered.

_That's it! Someone hand me a fucking knife!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yumi: So, how's it going so far? Good? Hope so... I like this idea, Tashi. So keep it up, okay? I'm sure the readers agree as well, right? **

Tashi: Thanks! I hope they do, too. Please review! THANK YOU!

...

In every village, there has be an idiot. It seemed the same concept applied to deities.

Sagishi Bakura was looking at the idiot right now.

He watched in silence as Shugoshin Ryou jumped up and down, prattling on and on while trying to explain the predicament they were all in. He kept rambling off unimportant details in a strained, high-pitch voice that made Bakura want to tear his hair out. He wasn't even sure what his counterpart was talking about anymore.

On the other end, Yugi Mutou was not taking thing too well while Yami Sennen sat quietly on the couch, void of any emotion. The usual.

"Anyway! Bottom line is…" Bakura finally intervened, "This bizarre situation is the result of mine and Ryou's combined ethereal orbs."

"Ethanol what?" Yugi blinked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Ethereal orbs. Our powers." He replied and conjured up a black ethereal orb in the palm of his hand and held it out in front of them. The destined couple's eyes widened as they studied the orb with curiosity and fascination.

"Since this is your doing, you should be able to undo it, right?!" Yugi pleaded, looking at Bakura with desperate eyes. Bakura sighed heavily as his gaze shifted to Ryou who was still chewing on his nails like a madman.

This was much too troublesome for Bakura.

"No, we can't undo it. SEE YA!" Bakura took a step back and cloaked himself with invisibility.

"SAGISHI BAKURA!" Ryou screamed.

The destined couple glared at Ryou.

"What does he mean you can't undo it?" Yami asked, eerily calm.

Ryou lowered his head and played with the hem of his shirt, "W-well, we just can't." He said, about to step back into the swirling white smoke but Yugi Mutou was not having any of that and grabbed onto Ryou's wrist.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, ghost." Yugi muttered through clenched teeth. Right now, Yugi looked just about as threatening as Yami with his cold, icy glare.

Ryou gulped. Unfortunately, he had no real power at the moment and could only do basic Shugoshin magic which entailed teleporting and making himself invisible, just so he'd be able to follow the destined couple around. Anything beyond that, he was completely useless. No magic for him was like rubbing salt on a open wound.

"You can't just leave us tied together. If you can't undo it, you must know a way to fix this." Yami gritted his teeth, obviously trying to suppress the anger boiling inside him.

But of course the two beings couldn't fix it. They didn't even know if they could; much less tell the two mortals that they were destined for each other. They also couldn't explain to them that the string that was tied to them was The Red String of Fate. If they were to spill any information like that, there would be Hell to pay from their Masters.

Ryou sighed and hunched his shoulders in defeat. "Yes, there is a way to fix it."

"Then tell us!" Yugi cried in exasperation.

Ryou bit his lips and looked at Bakura pleadingly. But he just shrugged, waiting to see what 'brilliant' idea Ryou had now.

"Hey, look on the bright side! Because of this, you've come to know that beings like us exist!" Ryou laughed nervously, hoping to liven the situation. But the two just stared at him, not amused in the slightest.

The destined couple crossed their arms over their chests as Ryou continuously rambled on useless crap that had Bakura laughing his ass off at the misfortune his light counterpart was in.

"Can you just tell us how to fix this?" Yami muttered, losing his patience.

"Um…"

And then, Ryou's eyes lit up. He straightened up and glanced back and forth between the two, "This fix actually depends on you two."

_Uh-oh. Oh, Kami, no. Please don't tell me he's going to… _Bakura's eyes widened in panic, flailing his arms around, trying to get Ryou to shut the hell up from exposing any more important information that could otherwise get them expelled from the Celestial Realm.

"It depends on us?" Yugi arched a curious brow.

"Yes."

_For the love of Kami! Shugoshin Ryou, SHUT THE HELL UP! _

"You two should…" Bakura quickly made himself visible again, ignoring the surprised yelp of Yugi, so he could smack Ryou for being an idiot. But Ryou just teleported over to sit on top of the television, smiling playfully.

_Now's no the time to be playing games, idiot!_

"If you two figure out the magic words the string will be fixed and everything will go back to normal."

_What? _

Ryou looked at Bakura, who was still confused, and winked.

"Magical words? What are you talking about?" Yami tilted his head, just as confused.

_Yes, Ryou, what the hell are you talking about?_

"The magic words is what you need to fix the string."

"That's insane! It's impossible to figure out the 'right' words when there are so many words in existence." Yugi shook his head, clearly at his wits end.

"You'll figure it out. Those words will come to both of you at the _right _time. Start by getting to know each other."

Then Bakura caught on. Shugoshin was tricking the two to grow closer to one another without actually revealing anything. Bakura smirked inwardly, recalling the tale of _Rumpelstiltskin_.

"Try to understand each other. The words are within you. They're just not meant to be said just yet."

Bakura faced the destined couple and clasped his hands together behind him and nodded along with Ryou, "But it will not be easy. It will take some time and there will be challenges along the way."

"Since this whole mess if your fault, can't you just tell us the 'enchantment' so we can get out of this?" Yami hissed.

"We don't know what the words are. We just know that the answer lies within the two of you." Bakura spoke in sinister tone before stepping back and vanishing from sight. Ryou followed suit, leaving the destined couple furious and calling for them to come back.

Things were starting to stir up in an interesting way. And Bakura and Ryou were in the middle of this chaos.

It was double trouble!

….

Yami eyed Yugi as he sat on the couch. He wasn't even sure the boy he was tied to had enough maturity to be walking home alone this late at night.

Just a few moments ago, he was totally freaking out, so much so that Yami thought the kid would collapse and lose his soul.

"HEY! GHOSTS! SPIRITS! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU TWO ARE! COME BACK!" Yugi screamed before facing Yami, "What are we going to do?!"

He was having another episode. And any more of this and Yami was going to lose his damn mind.

"Calm down and sit." Yami patted the empty space next to him on the couch.

Yugi looked at him, mouth gaping and eyes wide. His brain was ready to explode. He was just about to start another round of panicking but Yami glared at him, shutting him up. Yugi plopped himself on the couch and exhaled heavily, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Okay, I'm calm…"

Yami sighed and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his fist, trying to think things over.

"This is obviously not going to be solved tonight and I'm tired from all the chaos earlier. Let's just decide where we're going to stay for the night." He said. Yugi turned to him, eyes wide in horror.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Yami lifted his hand and pointed to the red string.

Yugi groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hands, "I live in a university dorm. It's not possible for us to stay there. But where we'll spend the night is the least of my worries. So, I'll leave it up to you to decide. just let me get my things from the dorm first."

Yami stared at Yugi's crumpled form. They sat in silence for a while before he stood up and walked a few steps to stand in front of Yugi, holding his hand out, "Yami Sennen."

"Huh?"

"My name is Yami Sennen. You can just call me Yami." He repeated. Yugi met his gaze for a moment.

"Let's go get your things."

….

All of Yugi's previous fears evaporated and was replaced with a new problem. It was forbidden to be wandering the dorms this late at night. Though, Yugi was sure the Headmaster was already asleep, the Headmaster was the least of their worries. Neither were the other dormers. Nope. Yugi's ultimate problem was his roommate.

Malik could be harsh at times. Scratch that. Majority of the time. He was a 'no bullshit' type of guy and Yugi was intimidated by him at times even though they'd been dorming together for two years and often played Duel Monsters. He wasn't sure where their relationship stood, however. He only hoped they would stay in touch after graduation.

Oh, and another thing about Malik. He could be very OCD at times. Meaning, everything had to be positioned and organized a certain way or else he'd catch it and fix, albeit a bit angrily. He also asked A LOT of questions. So much so that Yugi could never keep a secret from him. It was like the other could _smell _fear and lies.

Yugi glanced at Yami and shuddered at the thought of Malik trying to interrogate them. How the hell was he to explain why this random guy was tagging along with him? Yugi, himself wasn't comfortable lying to Malik.

He stopped abruptly, tugging the string. Yami glanced at him and frowned, "What?"

"We need to discuss some things first. I'm sure he'll ask questions…"

"Just tell him I'm your cousin."

"He knows that all my relatives are living overseas."

"Just tell him whatever you want and I'll go along with it. This is to much of a burden."

"Wait, I-"

Yami started walking again and entered the premises. As they were walking, Yugi anxiety was building as he tried to conjure up a plan in his warped mind.

"Malik is probably waiting for me right now…." He said worriedly, clinging onto Yami's arm absentmindedly, to which he just shrugged away.

"How can we get my things if Malik is there?" Yugi clung to Yami's arm again and shook it.

"Stop clinging onto me." Yami muttered, stoically.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Force of habit." Upon remembering Anzu, a bitter smiled formed upon Yugi's lips which did not get by Yami.

"Anyway, we can do this! Ganbatte!"

"Cheering? Are we entering a war?"

Yugi smiled up at him, the smiling instantly fading once they reached the dorm. He sensed a dreadful force even before he opened the door. Gripping onto the paper bags, he braced himself and pushed the door open, cracking it open just an inch. The light was on. _Not a good sign, definitely not a good sign. _

"Malik? I have food for you." Yugi stuck his arm in, _only _his arm, trying to hide behind the door for protection. Yami watched the idiocy that was unfolding but remained silent as always.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malik asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yami seconded, earning a soft whine from Yugi.

He bit his fingernails and stepped back to hide himself more. He was out of ideas and he knew the moment he opened the door and revealed Yami standing beside him, Malik would flip. His thoughts were crushed to dust the moment Malik yanked the door open.

"Who is this?" Malik asked before turning to Yami, "Who are you? You're not allowed to be here. Out." He grabbed Yugi's hand, "And you, are you out of your mind?"

Malik continued to rambled on as he slammed the door shut causing Yugi to flinch in surprise. He looked at the red string and glanced back, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the string magically passing through the door. He tugged it lightly and received a tug back.

A tiny smile formed on his lips and he tugged the string again, this time a little bit more forcefully. He didn't even notice that Malik was staring to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And then, Yugi felt Yami pulling the cord back causing his body to clumsily slam into the door.

"What the hell?!" Malik exclaimed and helped him up, "What is wrong with you?"

"Ugh! That robot!" Yugi opened the door and glared at Yami, who was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"That hurt!"

"Get your things." Yami nodded and entered the dorm.

"HEY! You're not allowed in here." Malik protested and was about to block him out but Yugi quickly stopped him.

"I'll explain later, Malik. I'm going to get a few things and will be away for one night...hopefully."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'? What's going on? Who is this guy? Are you in trouble?" Malik frowned.

"I'll explain later!" Yugi called out as he grabbed his backpack. He quickly shoved everything he needed into the bag while Yami followed him around the room. They were indeed a weird sight and Malik couldn't even being to speak of the scene playing in front of him.

"We'll get going! Bye!" Yugi was already half-running towards the door, Yami trailing behind him with an impassive expression.

"Yugi Mutou!" Malik hissed as they walked past him. Yugi stopped in his tracks.

"I-I'll explain later, Malik. Promise."

"Is this guy threatening you? Where are you going/"

Yugi glanced back at Yami and then turned to Malik, "He's my friend. He's just helping me settle some things. I'm fine. Really."

Malik sighed as he watched the two walk out of the door.

Once they reached the hallway, Yugi thought they were safe but before they even got to the stairs, he saw Malik running after them.

"Yugi!" Malik called out and threw his sweater at him, "You get sick easily. Keep yourself warm wherever you're going."

"Th-thanks."

Yami looked at Malik. Malik glared at him, giving him the 'I'm watching you' glare. He then spun around and left.

"Your friend really cares about you." Yami noted.

"My friend? Oh, you mean Malik? He's...just my roommate. I'm not cool enough to be his friend. He's on a way different level than I am." Yugi smiled to himself. Yami arched a brow but said nothing.

…

Here was Yugi's damage so far: Anzu broke up with him, Malik probably thought he'd gone insane, and he was still tied to the robot.

They had agreed on staying at Yami's for the time being of their little 'problem'. Even though Yugi was a bit apprehensive about it, considering Yami was a completely stranger to him, nothing could be done to help it.

Parking the motorcycle, they started walking towards the basement of the studio in the middle of Domino. Apparently Yami had forgotten something. Yugi was sincerely praying that this guy's apartment wasn't filled with creepy mechanical crap. He wouldn't be surprised since Yami was a total cyborg!

Yugi stole a glance at the expressionless man walking beside him before eyeing the red string tied around his left wrist.

"Yami, Yami." He called out.

"What?" Yami said lazily, looking straight ahead.

"I realized that I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm a graduating university student taking up Pre-Business. I only have a few courses left to take and I'll be graduating in couple of months. Um...let's see...what else? I love playing Duel Monsters. May favorite card is Kuriboh even though people think it's weak. I love anything with Kuriboh in it. Even my backpack is a Kuriboh, see?! Look!"

Yami sighed and continued walking.

"Yami, Yami."

"What?"

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself, too? Are you a student or are you already working? Are your eyes naturally that color? Do you play Duel Monsters, too? If you so, what's your favorite card?"

"There's nothing to tell about me." Yami muttered and walked a bit faster, trying to create distance between himself and Yugi.

"Yami, Yami."

"What?!" He snapped, whirling around to face Yugi.

Yugi flinched, "Nothing. Nevermind." He looked away and shifted the backpack slung over his shoulder. It was a bit heavy with all the things he was carrying and Yami was walking a little too fast. But Yugi thought it best to keep his mouth shut, in fear of angering this robot.

Yami stared at Yugi for a moment behind releasing an audible sigh. Without a word, he grabbed Yugi's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Tell me if I'm talking too fast instead of calling my name like that."

Yugi grinned and nodded before following Yami. So the robot could be nice, huh? "Yami, Yami." Yugi called out playfully.

Yami stopped abruptly and threw Yugi a heated glare. Yugi bit his lip and lowered his eyes apologetically, but the smile did not fade. "Do you know how to smile?"

"No."

_Psh. Robot. _

…

Embarrassment.

That was what Sagishi Bakura was feeling right now.

He buried his face in his hands as he saw other Sagishi and Shugoshin looking at him curiously. They were all following their destined couples assigned to them while here, Bakura was, looking like a complete idiot and _waiting _for the damn bus to arrive.

He should've used his power to cause Yami's motorcycle to break down so he wouldn't have been able to travel so quickly. But he knew Master Dartz wouldn't be too happy if he purposefully avoided his punishment.

The bus finally arrived and he quickly ushered himself in, trying to hide his face even though his efforts were futile since by now, the whole Sagishi population probably heard of him being stripped of his teleportation power. _Ugh...damn you, Shugoshin Ryou! _

Now that we've established his solid hate for Ryou, let's take a moment of silence for his humiliatin.

Bakura looked around and sighed heavily. He'd never felt so...human. He started observing the people in the train and nearly broke down in tears at his misfortune. He heard some deities giggling and snickering at him and wanted to tear their lips off! He wasn't in the best mood at the moment.

Just to distract himself, he tried to assess the destined couple currently assigned to them. Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen. Their bond had better be **REALLY **strong because he was planning on unleashing Hell to challenge their "destiny". He still wondered of the second option to fix the string but since the two Masters of the Celestial Realm were unwilling to tell, it must've involved breaking their Ancient Laws.

_Screw it! I still hate Ryou, damn it!  
><em>….

"Wow," Was all Yugi managed to utter as his eyes roamed the spacious apartment they'd just stepped into. His little Kuriboh backpack was practically powering in shame at the amazingness that Yami's place.

It was so unlike what Yugi had in mind. He had assumed Yami lived in a dark place or lair where all his things were black in color to match his emo-ish, rocker image. He didn't expect the robot the have an apartment that was so nice and neat.

"Wow. This is a pleasant surprise!" Yugi beamed.

"What? Did you think I lived in a hut?"

"No. A cave. Or dark castle of despair." Yugi replied as he continued to marvel a the place, following Yami to the kitchen.

Yami poured himself a glass of water as he pondered on what had happened to far. He leaned back against the counter and recalled the events from the time their were safely inside their separate respective elevators to when they met up in their current situation. However, his thoughts were disrupted by Yugi's voice.

"Yami, Yami."

Yami shut his eyes. The boy was doing the double name calling again. "What?"

"Um...I need to go...to the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom there, and inside the bedroom." He pointed to the nearest bathroom and stopped when he felt Yugi yank the string. "Oh…"

"This is really embarrassing." Yugi mumbled before going in.

Yami didn't say a word and waited for Yugi outside. Fortunately, the distance between the toilet and the door was about the string's length so Yami didn't have to go inside.

Meanwhile, Bakura finally made it to Yami's apartment and entered. He saw Ryou sitting on the couch, cross-legged, a teasing smile on his face, "How's the human transportation system?"

"You know, instead of asking stupid questions, why don't you make yourself useful and help the destined couple connect so we can revert the string back to normal. Once the string is fixed, our punishment can be lifted and we'll never had to deal with crap again."

"Aww...but I like seeing you looking so defeated. It gives me great pleasure!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and was about to retaliate but he was distracted when Yugi plopped himself on the couch. Since the two deities were invisible, the destined couple were unaware of their presence.

"You have a really huge place," Yugi looked around again before shifting awkwardly in his seat, "I can just sleep here on the couch while you sleep in the room. I'll be fine here, so-" His sentence was left hanging when he realized what he was saying. Yami kept silence while standing at a near distance, eyeing him. Yugi sighed and yanked the string gently, as if trying to convince himself that this was just a dream.

"I forgot. We're tied together so we can't sleep too far apart…"

"If you wont want to sleep here, just tell me where you want to go-"

"It's fine! Don't worry about me!" Yugi gave him a slight smile and stood up, proceeding to the bedroom. "Bedroom is this way, right? Let's sleep! I'm tired!" He sighed.

Yami followed in silence, quietly observing Yugi.

Yugi stood in the center of the bedroom and looked at the single bed.

"Sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Yami lied on the floor without glancing back him, draping his right arm over his eyes.

Yugi silently climbed onto the bed and lied on his side, his back facing Yami. He prayed he'd find sleep soon and maybe just _maybe _he'd be able to escape reality for a while so save himself from losing all sanity.

Minutes passed in silence but neither of them slept. Bottled up frustrations started surfacing and Yugi felt tears pouring from his eyes. He tried to stifle his sobs by burying his face in the pillow. Multiple problems had bombarded him in just one night and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and sorry for himself. Of all the crazy and bizarre things that could happen, why this?!

Yami sat up slowly and leaned against the side of the bed, his back facing Yugi. He propped his right arm on his bended knee and began to talk in a hushed tone.

"I'm...vice president of a Millenia Co. My father owned Millenia Hotel but now by older brother runs the show. I don't like working there but it's a job that pays well enough, I guess. I never went to college. Didn't really need to since my future was set for me." Yami started. Yugi wiped his tears and curiously glanced at him before rolling onto his stomach to face Yami.

"My eyes are naturally this color. I got them from my mother. She died a when I was six. I do play Duel Monsters time to time with my friends. My favorite card is the Dark Magician, I guess. Though, Kuriboh is fine, too."

A tiny smiled formed on Yugi's lips, "I like Kuriboh."

"I can see that." Yami glanced at the Kuriboh patterned pyjamas that Yugi had changed into a while ago.

The two continued talking as they tried to find sleep. Sagishi Bakura and Shugoshin Ryou continued their argument as they stood at the other side of the bed, observing the destined couple.

"You're so damn annoying!" Ryou groaned.

"Why, thank you." Bakura smirked.

"Stop saying this is all my fault! If you didn't provoke me, I wouldn't have thrown my ethereal orb at you Technically, you're at fault to. This mess is-"

"Ahh...snore. Snore."

Ryou's eyes turned into slits. They continued bickering until they heard Yugi mumbled in his sleep, "Good night, Robot man."

Ryou and Bakura grew silent as they stared at the couple sleeping. yami was still sitting, his head and arm draped on the side of the bed while Yugi was leeping in a fetal position, his head by Yami's as he was lying horizontally across the bed.

"Friendship turns to love when we're not looking." Ryou whispered after a while, eyes trained on the two.

"It will start now. Are you ready, Shugoshin?" Bakura asked tauntingly as a black ethereal orb appeared in his pal.

"Do your worst, Sagishi." Ryou challenged as he watched Bakura showever the couple with misfortunes yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yumi: *Peaks at chapter* Oh, boy...Um...Tashi, this won't scar or traumatize the readers will it? O.o **

Tashi: Ehehehe...hopefully not? It's not THAT bad, right?

**Yumi: Err...I'll let the readers respond to it. Though, it is pretty funny. xD Lol. Hopefully they'll think so, too.**

Tashi: Hopefully! Enjoy guys! And thank you so so very much for the lovely reviews. :) I sincerely thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If we did, there would be Hell of a lot more Puzzleshipping moments in the show.

* * *

><p>Yami stared at Yugi and Yugi stared back at him. They were both sitting on the bed with their legs crossed, faces mirroring each other's frustrations, and their wrists were still tie with the stupid red string. Yugi got a headache just knowing today was going to be worse than yesteday. His brain was near exploding iself just at the thought of still being tied to Yami.<p>

Fortunately, it was Friday and Yugi's schedule was clear for the day. He didn't have any classes. If he did, he probably would've lost his mind. I couldn't imagine Yami following him around. People would think and assume things and that was never a good thing.

"Damn it, what the hell are those magic words." Yami muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Yugi's phone starting ringing in his bag but he was too caught up in his misery and frustration to hear it or care.

"Hey, Kuriboh is ringing." Yami grabbed the Kuriboh backpack and handed it to Yugi. He pulled out his phone and before he could even utter a single word, Malik's voice was blasting in his eardrum.

"YUGI MUTOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Your professor is looking for you! The entire graduating Business students are being called in. They said that you need to come in today."

"W-what?" Yugi gulped., trying to process what Malik had just said.

"Hurry up and come to school now!" Malik hissed before hanging up. Yugi looked at the phone in his hands and felt like crushing it.

"What happened?" Yami asked casually.

WIht Yugi's head ready to detonate, he immediately grabbed his bag and ran towards the bathroom, ignoring Yami. He slammed the door shut and was about to enter the shower but was yanked back when he realized the string didn't stretch far enough to allow him to use the shower!

_Oh no...please, NO! WHY?! _Yugi ran his fingers through his hair, tempted to tear every individual strand out.

"Let me in." Yami sighed.

_Let him in?! _Yugi's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he shook his head. There was no way in HELL he was letting a strange guy be in the same bathroom with him!

"Open the door." Yami knocked.

Yugi's eyes widened twice their size as he glanced at the shower. _NO FREAKING WAY! _The curtain was _see-through_! That was the only form of protection to cover his bare ass!

"Hey, I thought you were in a hurry? You might be late." Yami knocked again. Realizing Yugi was wasting too much time freaking out, he reluctantly opened the door.

"I need to go to school. I wanted to take a bath but your shower is too far away from the front door."

Without a single word, Yami walked towards the nearest drawer, pulled out some of his clothes, grabbed his iPod and headset lying on his desk and made his way back the bathroom, Yugi trailing after him.

As he was about to enter the bathroom, Yugi yanked the string back.

"What are you doing? Yami asked.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked back.

"You need to take a shower. I'll take a shower after you. Don't worry, I'll sit in the corner with my music and won't peek." Yami shrugged nonchalantly. How could he be so nonchalant about this?!

Before Yugi could flip out more, Yami entered the bathroom and sat on the floor, his back facing the shower. He then put his earphones in and turned on his ipod without even casting Yugi a second glance.

_Oh, what the hell. I'm already late..._

Yugi quickly undressed and bolted into the tub, knocking down every shampoo bottle and soap bottles as he entered. He quickly scrubbed himself off and finished in a blink of an eye. After showering in record time, his heart was just about ready to burst out of his chest. _Damn, who knew showering could be so exhausting!_

After putting on his clothes, he walked over to Yami and crouched down beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Your turn."

"I'll be fast." Yami gently placed his iPod and earphones in Yugi's hand and stod up.

Just as Yugi was about to shift his position to turn his back from Yami, he caught Yami taking his shirt off in his peripheral vision. Yugi didn't know how it happened or why but he found himself watching the man's movements. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion as Yami lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Yugi unconsciously pressed the PLAY button on the iPod and a song started playing in his ears.

_I'm bringing sexy back…_

_FUCK! _Yugi jumped and fumbled with the iPod, about to turn the damn song off when _it _happened. Yami lets the piece of cloth slide off his hand in manner that can only be described as 'sexy' and 'hot'. Yugi's body froze and his breathing came to a halt at the very moment the shirt hit the floor.

Yugi never thought of himself as gay but _DAMN! _ Yami had a body that would even bring a straight guy to his knees. Yugi gulped as his eyes drifted up Yami's chiseled torso. _HOLY SHIT!_

When Yami glanced towards him, Yugi gasped in surprise and hurriedly turned around, face flushed crimson. _He caught me! Damn it, Yugi! Where is your pride?! _

Of course he completely missed the slight smirk that formed on Yami's lips as he slipped into the shower.

Pretending to be deep in though, Yugi began humming to a different beat compared to what was playing on the iPod. After what seemed like eternity passed, Yugi felt Yami tug on the string. He took off the earphone and lifted his gaze. Yami was standing in front of him now, his hair dripped and towel draped over his shoulder. _Thank Kami he's clothed! _

"Let's get you to school."

"Okay." Yugi squeaked and followed him to the bathroom.

"Crap, I wore the wrong jeans. Turn around." Yami mumbled but before Yugi could turn around, Yami was already unbuttoning his pants.

_Someone kill me please… _

* * *

><p>There were multiple things wrong here. Something told Yugi that this was going to be a parade of one misfortune after another.<p>

The Business Bulding was usually empty during Fridays but it seemed the entire student population had showed up anyway. It was indeed a rare spectacle and it was creeping Yugi the hell out. He was waiting for something to happen; knowing something, _anything _was bound to happen.

As Yugi walked to his classroom, he noticed that all the females around them had their eyes on Yami who was carelessly trailing behind him. Yugi had to admit, Yami was a good-looking guy and his near emotionless face created a mysterious air around him. But did they really have to stare?!

Yugi looked over his shoulder and noticed how all the girls were giggling and pointing at Yami who paid no mind to them and followed him around, his hands shoved into his pockets of his black hoodie.

Yugi continued walking and was about to get his notebook and pen from his backpack when he noticed he didn't have it with him, which was weird because he could've sworn he had it in the parking lot.

"Need anything?" Yugi heard Yami asked and turned around. He finally then understood why the girls were giggling a while ago. His Kuriboh backpack was slung over Yami's shoulder and he didn't even seem to care that it didn't suit him.

Yugi grabbed his backpack back from Yami and hurried over to his classroom, anxious to retreat from the curious gazes of the other students.

As they entered the classroom, all eyes shifted to them. Yugi quickly took his seat in the back room and whispered over to Yami, "Take a seat behind me and pretend you don't know me."

Yami silently complied. When the professor came into the room, all feelings of relief vanished. It was not Yugi's usual professor, but the head of thed Business department. Silence filled the room as Professor Ishizu arched her brow, staring down each and every one of the students.

"All of you, please proceed to the auditorium."

_Oh no… _Yugi had a _very _bad feeling about this.

Upon reaching the auditorium, everyone was shocked that it was filled with students from different classes that belonged to the Business department. Yugi and Yami were ushered to sit in the front and Yugi practically shrunk into his invisible shell as his classmates casted them quizzical looks. But Yugi did his best to ignore them, he couldn't exactly tell them that there was a magical red string tying them together.

Then, they were asked to draw a number and a topic to present from a box. Apparently, Ishizu really wanted to make the poor college students suffer and have them give impromptu presentations upfront. _Damn you, Ishizu… _Yugi groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Who picked number?"

"You're number one." Yugi heard Yami's voice beside him. He jerked back in surprise to see Yami peeking over his shoulder.

"H-huh?"

"You picked number one."

_Wait, what...Oh, Kami! NO! WHY ME?!_

"Yugi Mutou picked number one!" His classmate announced, much to Yugi's disdain.

Yugi buried his face in his palms and prayed he'd someone inherited powers of invisibility so he could just disappear and escape this torture.

"Please take the stage, Mr. Mutou." Professor Ishizu said firmly. It took all of Yugi's mental strength to not collapse in front of everyone.

He exhaled loudly and stood up shakily, scanning the faces of the people behind him. His knees buckled and he almost passed out when he saw Malik among the sea of students staring at him and Yami intently.

Yugi quickly diverted his gaze and stood up again. He wasn't even sure if how to walk towards the stage with Yami. To his surprise, Yami stood up and started walking, completely uninterested and uncaring towards the startled faces of the students.

Yugi felt stupid….standing on stage with a guy tagging along with him. Yami bowed politely at Professor Ishizu, who was too perplexed and stunned to utter a single word.

There were beads of cold sweat at every available pore of Yugi's body as he breathed loudly into the microphone, tightly clasping the folded piece of paper where his presentation topic was written. He didn't even know how to start.

"Ganbatte." Yugi heard Yami whisper from behind, though his face showed no real passion. Yugi rolled his eyes. That was the worst 'ganbatte' he'd ever heard but that was to be expected from a guy who only ever showed two emotions.

"YUGI MUTOU! GANBATTE!" Someone screamed from the audience. Yugi was almost positive that it was Malik.

He took a deep breath and composed himself together before opening his mouth. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

><p>The day was far from over. And chaos ensued.<p>

As soon as Yugi's presentation was over, the two ran out of the auditorium because Yami had a meeting with a joint company's manager.

Ignoring the stares from his peers, Yugi panted as he ran behind Yami. He didn't even know how they were able to reach the parking lot, mounted the bike, and drove to their destination. Everything was kind of a blur.

"Where are you meeting your client?" Yugi asked while struggling to unclasp the helmet, trying to keep up with Yami's hurried actions. He walked toward Yugi and helped him remove the helmet.

"Hurry up."

"Okay, okay!" Yugi replied and half-ran, half-walked behind Yami, his blue jacket a bit messy looking. Seeing Yugi huffing and stumbling, Yami sighed heavily before slowing down and taking the Kuriboh from him.

They reached the restaurant and Yami instructed Yugi to sit at the next table. Yugi gladly complied and sat at the table on Yami's right side, the red string of fate dangling in between them.

While the meeting ensued, all Yugi could do was sip on his drink while trying to keep himself from dying out of boredom. Fifteen minutes of discussing financial and all that other stuff was enough to make him lose his mind.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed his glass of water away and roamed his eyes around the restaurant. He had already gone through three glasses of water and one glass of Coke, pretty much enough to make his bladder feel like it was going to explode. But he didn't want to bother Yami while he was at work….

A few minutes passed and he was sincerely praying for time to move faster. He crossed his legs, trying to hold it in, sweating starting to form upon his forehead and his breath coming in short gasps. He really wanted to ask Yami to go to the bathroom but he didn't feel he had the right to interrupt the meeting he seemed to be deeply engaged in.

It was pure torture. Yugi bit his lip as his hands gripped tightly around the empty glass. He was exerting all his willpower to hold it in. _Just a bit longer...you can do this, Yugi!_

Suddenly, Yami stood up and gave a slight nod before heading over towards the bathroom. Yugi hurriedly followed, his bladder straining to be released. "You should've given me a signal that you wanted to go to the bathroom." Yami muttered.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." He reasoned and bolted into the men's bathroom; which also happened to be a single stall bathroom. As he was about to rush to the cubicle, he was yanked back by the string.

"You can't reach the cubicle, can you?" Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really need to pee! Just come in with me! I don't care!"

Yugi yanked Yami into the bathroom with him and bolted into the cubicle. He heard a small commotion outside but didn't pay any mind to it as he unloaded gallons of pee he'd been holding in for the past freaking hour! The relief was wondering! Heaven did exist! He zipped himself up and flushed the toilet and just as he tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't open.

He furrowed his brows and tried to push again but the door wouldn't budge. _What the hell?_

"Are you alright? The staff said that the cubicle door was broken." He heard Yami's voice from outside.

_CRAP! _

Outside the single cubicle, the guys waiting to use the restroom were murmuring amongst each other, pitching ideas on how to get Yugi out.

"I can't open the door!" Yugi replied in panic.

"Stand back. I'll try to kick the door open."

Yami kicked the door a couple of times before he successfully opened it. Yugi was pressed in the corner upon seeing the multitude of faces staring back at him. He pulled up his hood and tried to cover his face.

"Let's go." Yami tugged the string, causing Yugi to stumble towards him. He protectively placed an around Yugi's shoulder and guided him out, ignoring the curious glances of everyone around them.

As they were going back to the table, they didn't notice that they passed by the two deities.

Ryou was furiously stomping his feet, shouting in annoyance while Bakura remained unaffected by Ryou's tantrums.

"This is unfair! How can I help them and fulfill my task as a Shugoshin if I don't have my powers?!" He screamed, looking upwards, hoping Master Pegasus was watching. "And you! Locking him in a cubicle?! Seriously? What kind of challenge is that?! You're just embarrassing them! I still don't understand why you Sagishi had to pair up with us!"

"Huh? What? Were you saying something?" Bakura blinked his eyes innocently.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

><p>Unannounced school presentations, sudden client meetings, being locked up in the bathroom….it was a total NIGHTMARE!<p>

Not a single word was uttered between Yugi and Yami since they left the restaurant, who decided on going to the nearest library to find a clue about the two 'ghosts' in hopes of finding a way to fix this thing. With the amount of frustrations accumulating, they were just about ready to commit murder.

All sorts of thoughts were going through Yugi's head as they waited for the elevator in the library building. From time to time, Yugi couldn't help but glance at the red string binding them and whenever he did, Yami would oddly glance at it, too.

Yugi was playing with the straps, made to resembled Kuiboh's feet when Yami yanked the string and nodded toward the elevator. They got in and Yugi was vaguely aware of the pregnant lady situated in the corner of the elevator.

"Yammmiiiii…" Yugi mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Yamiiiiiiii..."

"What?" Yami glanced over his shoulder and waited for Yugi's reply but didn't get any. Yugi honestly didn't have anything to say, he was just calling Yami's name for the hell of it. His mind was so cluttered with issues that he was doing whatever it took to get his mind off of it.

Yugi raised his hand and was just about to poke Yami's shoulder when the elevator suddenly jerked and stopped. Yugi's eyes started darting nervously around the elevator, unaware that he was clutching onto Yami's sweater tightly while, Yami was supporting the pregnant lady.

"Oh, my God!" The lady whispered and then….WHOOSH! A gush of fluid went came running down her legs.

Yugi's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. _I'm going to fucking lose my mind! _His eyes went back and forth from the elevator doors to the puddle of liquid on the floor with wide eyes filled with horror.

"Emergency button." Yami said calmly and Yugi literally leapt towards the elevator panel and slammed his palm against the emegency panic button

"It's not working!" He threw a glance at Yami and shivered when he received an intense glare back, as if trying to instill into Yugi that if he didn't calm the hell down, he was going to tear him apart.

Yugi hurriedly took out his phone to call for help but there was no signal! _Mother fuc-_

"Th-there's no signal…"

The pregnant woman started writhing in pain while Yami tried to supposed since she refused to sit on the floor. Yugi swore the woman's face was going what faces shouldn't do! It was like she was going to morph into a hideous monster and tear out their throats! _Holy shit! Is giving birth that painful?!_

Yami checked his phone but frowned when ehe saw no signal. His and Yugi's eyes met. And in that moment they knew they were screwed.

"C-can't we call for help?" The pregnant lady gasped.

"Ma'am, please sit on the floor. We'll see what we can do." Yami remained as calm as possible.

As soon as the lady sank to the floor, Yami and Yugi immediately jumped into action. Yugi resumed pushing the elevator emergency button while screaming at the top of his lungs. Yami tried calling for help on his phone and from time to time, they'd exchange positions to retry their luck. Suffice to say, they were about a hair's width away from losing their minds.

with all the chaos going on, the pregnant lady kept rambling on and on and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out today."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this"

"I'm sorry my stupid husband got me knocked up."

"I'm sorry, I have uncontrollable gas."

After that, she started rambling all sorts of random crap that added up to Yugi's stress. He took a deep breath, _Okay, as long as we all just stay calm, we can-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yugi jumped back, slamming against the elevator wall, startled at the sounds coming from the woman. It did not sound human at all! It sounded like she was bloody possessed! Yugi's legs were beginning to give way and his breathing became erratic. He was going to pass out.

"I think the baby is coming!" Yami shouted.

_Ha ha ha...you're kidding._

"Check for the baby's head!" Yami yelled again. Yugi kept himself at a "safe" distance, away from the Hell that was unfolding before his petrified face.

_This is not happening...this is not happening… _

"Y-Yami…" Yugi was already hyperventilating while staring at the two of them. The woman was now lying on the floor, knees bent upwards while Yami was kneeling beside her, his clothes soaked in slime.

"Are we really going to do this? Let's just wait for hel-" Before Yugi could finish his sentence, the woman unleashed an ear-shattering scream that freaked the crap out of Yugi. My God, he was happy he went to the bathroom earlier.

_HOLY MOTHER THERESA OF A MERCEDES BENZ! _

Yugi stumbled onto the floor and positioned himself in between the woman's legs. He peeked down and saw THE BABY'S FREAKING HEAD!

_HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE *BLEEP*! OH MY KAMI! AHHHHH!_

The woman was simultaneously moaning and screaming, wishing to be put out of misery. Yugi didn't know what to do. There were bodily fluids EVERYWHERE! Mucus and blood was coming out and Yugi wasn't even sure if she was giving birth to a human baby or an alien! Honestly, he wanted her to stop pushing before he passed out.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and started pushing! Her eyes rolled back into her head and her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto Yami's arm.

_KAMI, SAVE US ALL!_

"Catch the baby!" Yami instructed and Yugi clulessly held his hands out. His hands and shirt getting soaked with the disgusting slimy shit that made him want to puke.

"Breathe in and push." Yami tried to coax her while Yugi was seriously trying to hold down his stoamch. He was going to need some _serious _therapy after this.

"AHH! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" She screamed, shaking violently, tossing her head from side to side.

"NO! NO! I AM NOT GIVING BIRTH HERE!" She shouted in a guttural, demonic voice. She was literally willing herself to stop pushing and was trying to stand up against Yami's protests. After a while, she managed to stand up, sweat pouring down her face.

"M-ma'am please sit down." Yugi pleaded.

"UGH!" She grunted and screamed one final time and then followed the imagine that would forever haunt Yugi's dreams. THE BABY FELL RIGHT OUT OF HER FUCKING BODY!

_HOLY- _

Yami was quick to respond and caught the baby in his arms while Yugi hugged the woman from behind to support her. When they heard the elevator bell ding and the doors open, they were swallowed by full-blown chaos. Reporters, medics, and building security were gathered outside. Their bizarre situation was forever imprinted in stone by the pictures taken of them-Yami kneeling on the floor with the baby, the woman struggling to stand and Yugi hugging the woman from behind.

Yugi grabbed the oxygen mask from the medics and inhaled as the medics tended to the woman. He was traumatized for life. He could never see childbirth the same way ever again. He was never having children! NEVER!

* * *

><p>Since the pregnant woman's husband came, Yami and Yugi declined the trip to the hospital and stayed behind.<p>

On the other hand, Ryou and Bakura were leaning on a nearby tree while watching everything unravel. Both were now silent, sensing the uneasiness and frustration that the destined couple assigned to them were experiencing.

"I'm getting worried for Yugi Mutou." Ryou whispered.

"I'm actually keeping an eye on Yami Sennen. His reations are more suspicious. He's keeping everything bottled up inside." Bakura stared at the couple intently.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he gazed up to Yami's stoic face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then there was just silence between them. They stood there at on the side of the street, looking like begars as they were covered in slime and dirt.

"Well...that was the most intense thing I've ever experienced." Yugi stared. Getting no response from Yami, he started to prattle on, trying to lighten the mood, "This day is just full of bad luck, huh? Good thing we were able to successfully get through this day without losing our heads. HA HA HA!"

Yami held his hand out and shut his eyes, "Please...stop talking." He muttered under his breath.

"Tied together, huh?" Yugi mumbled to himself while looking at the red string and then faced Yami with a smile, "Oh! I haven't thanked you for taking care of me-"

"I'm not taking care of you. I'm tolerating you. Don't put any meaning to my actions. I just don't want you complaining about everything because it's damn annoying and gives me a headache." Yami said coldly, "One more thing, stop acting all cheerful when you're clearly far from being okay. You look stupid doing that." He muttered before walking away.

Yugi followed silently, stunned by Yami's sudden outburst.

The two deities trailed behind them, exchanging knowing glances.

"This was your plan all alone, wasn't it, Sagishi? Giving them misfortunes to pile up frustrations until one of them snaps…" Ryou sighed sadly, watching the backs of the detined couple.

"Yami Sennen is a broken soul trying to hide it with a touch exterior. Yugi Mutou may appear cheerful but he's purposely doing it since he thinks it's the only way for people to accept him. Both of them are quite the characters. What Yami told Yugi really struck a nerve. I think you better think of a plan to counter me, Shugoshin. I just gave them some elementary challenges and they're already falling apart."

"If only I had my ethereal orb, I could've prevented that presentation and that client meeting. I could've given them a relaxing day where they can know more about each other and feel comfortable with each other's presence." Ryou sighed heavily.

"There's one more challenge left for the day." Bakura said quietly.

Still walking in silence, Yami and Yugi reached a string of restaurants. Yugi dared not utter a single word in fear of another vicious assault of Yami's cold, sharp, painful words. Yugi was becoming self-conscious of the strange stares they were getting from other people because of their messy attire but Yami seemed completely unfazed as usual.

They passed by a fancy restaurant where important business parties were usually held. There was quite a crowd tonight, some people chilling near the bar drinking wine.

"We already ended out relationship." Yugi's eyes widened upon hearing Anuz's voice.

"Anzu…" He whispered to himself, making Yami glance at him curiously. He stopped walking while Yugi took a few steps forward, trying to confirm that it was indeed his ex-girlfriend.

He saw Anzu, scantily dressed, snuggled in the arms of a man dressed in a nice, dress suit and tie, surrounded by the man's officemates.

"I guess I got fed up with someone who was always going everything I wanted him to do and acting cheerful all the time. He doesn't have a clue on how relationships work and just-" Anzu stopped upon seeing Yugi staring at her.

Yami tugged on the string but Yugi didn't move and he saw Anzu approaching them.

"Let's go." Yami urged and turned to walk away, dragging Yugi with him.

"Yugi," Anzu called out.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, his chest heaving up and down to stop himself from getting emotional again. He was a guy, damn it! He shouldn't be so damn sensitive! Yami halted his steps and glanced at him.

Yugi took a deep breath and turned around, smiling like a fool, "H-Hi... " Anzu sharply looked at Yami and then back at Yugi.

"Are you following me? I thought we ended it coolly last night? I'm really sorry but I guess we're just not meant to be." Anzu blurted out, quite harshly.

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief and tried to think of something to defend himself but ended up with nothing. Anzu's 'date' and his officemates were looking away, trying to hide the smirks forming on their lips. They were obviously entertained with Anzu humiliating Yugi.

He was about to turn around but Yami's hand stopped him. Yami's eyes then flickered to Anzu's, vivid crimson boring into icy blue, "I'm sorry, Anzu. I can't accept your actions! I don't promote prostitution nor do I like gold-diggers!" Yami said loudly.

He then grabbed Yugi's hand and stormed away, leaving the entire crowd of people flabberghasted.

"Whoa!" Bakura exclaimed while applauding together with Ryou because of Yami's surprising and unexpected comeback.

"So, Yugi's ex is a conceited bitch, huh?" Ryou chirped merrily while clapping.

"Yeah, I guess she won't be as conceited now after the false rumors that will no doubt spread because of Yami."

Meanwhile, Master Pegasus and Master Dartz were hiding within the shadows, their hands clasped together behind them while watching the scene play out in front of them. Master Sagishi Dartz was thoroughly enjoying everything that was happening as he tried to stifle his laughter. The matchmaker god Pegasus, however, was lost deep in thought.

"Something's not right." He whispered and waved his hand. An old tattered book appeared , floating in front of him. The book was known as the 'The Red String Registry'. Once the red string of fate was tied to a couple, the book would magically enlist their names on its page. When the time came for the string of fate to become fulfilled, the matchmaker god would send a Shugoshin and Dartz would send a Sagishi. The names of the chosen Shugoshin and Sagishi would appear beside the names of the couple as well. It was a book of great importance as it kept record of the destined couples and the deities assigned to them.

"Yami Sennen. Yugi Mutou." Master Pegasus muttered as he opened the book to where those names were written. He ran his fingers over the page in silence.

"So...what's wrong?" Master Dartz peeked over his shoulders and saw the names of Yami and Yugi listed on the book together with Bakura and Ryou.

"Mmmm..." Pegasus stared at the starry sky, pondering over the fate of the couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Tashi: So this chap will be split into two parts since it's REALLY long but I hope you enjoy! And thank you for the wondering reviews. They've really inspired me. OH! And Yumi wishes for me to inform you all that she will not be updating SHADOWS for a bit as she is swamped with homework and midterms. But she sends her deepest apologies and will be back with more updates soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Bakura would've redeemed himself and he and Ryou would've lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Yami mumbled.<p>

"You do?" Yugi blinked in surprised.

"No, don't be silly. I'm just trying out words."

"Oh, okay. I love you, too….ANNNNND!" Yugi wiggled his fingers and added sound effects hoping that something magical would happen. But as expected, it did not work. They were still tied together.

Yugi pouted and slumped on a nearby bench. They were roaming aimlessly at the park while exchanging random words hoping that somehow, they will hit the enchantment by chance. Yami sat beside him and leaned back lazily.

They'd already spent their weekend researching in the library, trying to find out something about the deities but all they got were fairytale stories and folklore. They even tried reading each word in the dictionary but to no avail.

"It's not working." Yugi whined after a while.

"How can we figure out those magic word ?And where the heck are those two deities?" Yami exhaled audibly and stared at nothing in particular.

They were sitting on the bench engulfed in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. A soft breeze blew, showering them with colorful leaves and flower petals coming from the trees around them. Yugi closed his eyes and savored the moment of peace amidst his chaotic week, his lips curving into a tiny smile. Yami glanced at him and furrowde his brows before looking away, wondering if his situation would be better or worse if he was tied to someone else instead of Yugi.

Suddenly, music started playing in the background, emanating from the trees behind them. They both glanced curiously over their shoulders but didn't see anyone there.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he watched Ryou play the musical instrument he'd smuggled from the Celestial Palace.

"Seriously, Ryou? A violin?"

"I shall ignore you." Ryou turned away and continued playing his violin to give a 'romantic' ambience for the destined couple.

"You look like a bloody idiot."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. Clearly, this _Sagishi _did not have any plans of stopping his mouth from moving to annoy the living hell out of him.

"Is this your brilliant plan to counter the misfortunes that I'm giving them? Playing the violin to give them spooky music?"

"Are you done with your 'wonderful' display of sarcasm?" He snarled. Bakura just scoffed.

"It's not like I have any choice, do I? I'm already frustrated as it is." Ryou stared at the destined couple who were sitting quietly on the bench. For the past couple of days, all they had were civil conversatin abouts mundane things.

As expected, Yami was not interested in knowing Yugi and just wanted the issue to be resolved immediately. Due to his unforunate family background, he always builds a wall between him and other people he encounters, thinking that people just come and go anyway so there was no need to forge a bond between them. Growing up, he was the black sheep of the Sennen family, always living in his brother's shadows. His mother, the one that truly cared for him, left because she couldn't take living the way she was anymore. His father remarried and his stepmother hated him. His brother turned into a tight-ass that was strictly all about business since their father died. He waited for his mother, though. He waited for her to come back.

She didn't.

When the news of his mother's death reached them, he decided to move out of his father's house. He realized that he spent all those years waiting for nothing and there were was really no point in staying anymore. He couldn't even rely on Atem anymore, couldn't call him brother…

Yami raised his arm and looked at his wrist where the string was tied. It was quite funny that something like this happened to him. Because of the red string, someone was _forced _to stay with him all the time. He then glanced at the person tied at the other end of the string. Yugi was playing with button on his jacket, as though there was no great problem that was currently on his shoulders. It was ironic because Yugi was the one who had a major galatic flip out when they were first tied together but now, he seemed so cool and breezy about the entire setup. Yami, on the other hand, was the one frying his brain trying to come up with a solution to this mess.

Fortunately, they had already ironed out some of the major concerns brought about being tied together. They had agreed to stay at Yami's place since they wouldn't stay at Yugi's dorm. As much as possible, they avoid using the bathroom when they're out since it creates too much chaos. At night, Yugi sleeps on the bed while Yami insists on sleeping on the floor.

The two of them also developed a way to communicate using the res string. Tugging the string once meant they had to leave; tugging it twice meant one of them had to go to the bathroom. If they wanted to call the attention of the other, they would simply pull the string forcefully to pull the person at the other end of the string.

Unable to come up with any more ideas to resolve their bizarre situation, Yami sighed exasperatedly. He then stood up and tugged the string once before starting to walk away. Yugi automatically stood up and followed him.

"LOOK AT THEM!" Ryou exclaimed, frustrated and slightly annoyed. He'd abandoned the violin he was playing a few moments ago.

"Yes, I'm looking." Bakura sighed.

"They didn't even share a friendly discourse! If I had my ethereal orb, those two would probably be making love like bunnies right now!"

"Riiiiighht. Not exactly the image I wanted imbedded into my mind right now." Bakura clicked his tongue and formed an orb in his hand.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Ryou threw himself in front of Bakura with outstretched arms, blocking his view of the destined couple.

"New batch of misfortunes fresh from the oven."

Ryou growled and slapped Bakura's arm repeatedly, "Give...them...a...break!" He yelled in between.

"AH! Shut up! Fine, I'll let it go for now."

Crossing his arms, Ryou huffed and darted his eyes toward the destined couple. His eyebrows furrowed when he thought he was the red string sparkle as it dangled between the two.

* * *

><p>"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Yugi clenched his fists as he directed his concentration towards the drama playing on the TV. Yami was sitting quietly in the corner of the couch, busy doing work on his laptop.<p>

The couple in the show continued to stare at each other with their soulful eyes, then the guy scooted closer to the girl. Yugi was nearly having a heart attack, practically bouncing in his seat with giddiness.

"Please...KISS HER!" Yugi shouted. Then the guy raised his hand and tucked the girl's hair behind her ear. _Ah, I'm going insane! _ The actor smiled at her and then….the scene froze followed by the ending theme song.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yugi threw his arms up in anguish. Pouting that he didn't get what he wanted. _Geez, the writer of this show must love torturing people… _

Didn't she know that the kiss scene would result in massive hysteria? The shippers of the drama couple, much like Yugi, reached an unbelievable number and followers!

"If they don't do any sweet scene next episode, I'm going to punch someone!" Yugi muttered furiously. Yami glanced at him momentarily before going back to work.

"What do you think will happen in the final episode?" Yugi asked him.

"The heroine will die." He replied flatly.

Yugi gasped dramatically. _Evil robot! _His brightest beacon of hope was completely shattered. He was already fearing that kind of ending but he was still wishing someone, the script writer wouldn't choose that kind of finale just to make it dramatic. No, that couldn't happen. Gah!

"You really think it won't have a happy ending?"

"I bet they'll go for something 'artistic'." Yami replied without looking up from his work.

Yugi sighed, "I want a happy ending." He whined and hugged his knees while rocking himself back and forth.

"You're not going to get it." Yami said. There was really no way to counter his cyborg mojo. He was the supreme overlord of indifference! Now, Yugi was getting depressed just thinking about the final episode. Plus, he was really bored since all they did all weekend was do research in the library, meet with clients of Yami's or stay in the house. It was seriously driving Yugi insane.

Yugi still didn't have any creative ideas about the school paper he was working on so he really wanted to go out and experience fun activities and do some people-watching. But he couldn't since he was tied to the modern day Terminator.

"Yami, Yami."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to cook lunch? It's almost lunchtime."

Yami looked up at his watch and stood up. "I need to have lunch with my client. Let's get ready." He said and yanked the string. Yugi grudgingly followed him to the bedroom and sighed heavily.

It took him a while to get ready since he wasn't in a good mood to go with Yami to another one of his boring meetings.

"Hurry." Yami tapped his foot impatiently.

"Wait, my Kuriboh." Yugi replied in a dispirited voice. Yami grabbed the backpack from the table and stood behind Yugi. He then guided Yugi's arms towards the straps and carefully slipped them on. Spinning him around to face him, Yami made sure Yugi's shirt was smoothed out and not bunched in the stracks.

"There. Let's go." He quickly stormed out of the room, dragging with him.

"I want to go to Sakura River after this." Yugi mumbled. Of course, Yami just ignored him.

_Bummer. _

* * *

><p>Just like before, Yugi sat quietly at the table next to Yami the meeting ensued. Quiet and alone. Yugi was beginning to develop this insane ability of have a monologue inside his brain just to entertain himself. He wanted to play with the magical string to pass time but refrained from doing so since whenever Yugi fumbled with it, it would distract Yami.<p>

Yugi sighed a deep sigh. _So BOOORED. _

When it was time for them to go home, Yugi was in a very foul mood. Everything that crossed his eyes, annoyed him. While he was being miserable, he didn't realize that they were heading towards a different direction than Yami's apartment. To Yugi's surprise, Yami drove along the road towards the Sakura River. When he finally saw the waters, he squealed in delight and tightened his hold on Yami from behind.

"THANK YOU!" Yugi yelled but he probably figured Yami couldn't hear him because of the helmet.

Nevertheless, he was beaming like crazy and he even shot his right arm in the air, laughing with joy. Yami suddenly slowed down, grabbed Yugi's arm and wrapped it firmly on his torso. He said something Yugi couldn't quite understand but he figured Yami was scolding him for being careless because he tapped Yugi's hand repeatedly, as if saying not to let go.

_Geez, so strict! Robot! _But still, it was a surprise that to Yugi that Yami actually listens to what he says. He just has to endure the sharp tongue and the icy attitude of Yami's.

Yugi didn't care if Yami was just tolerating him because he had not choice. What he know is, it sure felt nice that someone was finally giving him some kind of treatment-the kind of care that he gave to Anzu...which she did not reciprocate.

As soon as Yami stopped the motorcycle, Yugi jumped off and was itching to run towards the river, bouncing merrily on spot as he waited for Yami.

"Stay still," Yami pulled Yugi's backpack, making him step backwards. He then took Yugi's helmet off, which the latter did not even noticed was still on his head. he placed something inside Yugi's bag and zipped it up before finally going their way.

They walked leisurely until they found a small store nearby that sold ice cream. Yugi pulled the string and pointed towards the store. Yami lazily headed in that direction while Yugi was already bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Yugi stopped walking when he remembered that he didn't have any cash, "Damn it...I forgot to bring money."

Yami cocked his brows and proceeded towards the store. He then made Yugi choose which ice cream he wanted and then as they stood in front of the cashier, he told Yugi to get his wallet from the bag. As Yugi handed his wallet to Yami, Yami pushed it back and nodded for Yugi to pay for the ice cream.

"Just keep it in your backpack when we go out. If you want to buy something, just get money from there." He said casually.

Yugi blinked, astonished, "A-are you sure?"

Yami nodded. Yugi smiled gleefully at him as he began to eat the ice cream.

"You're such a cute couple." The elderly lady behing the cashier gushed.

Their heads bolted in her direction and the both of them awkwardly left the store without looking at each other. Cute couple? Them? That was rediculous! _Seriously, the world would crumbled if we end up together! We're such a weird combination and it's just plain odd that someone would mistake us for a couple… _

They reached the playground situated near the Sakura River and Yugi watched the kids play while finishing off his ice cream. Yami sat their quietly beside Yugi, letting him do whatever he wanted to do. Yugi was really glad they had this relaxing break from their usual library and client-meeting routine. If not, Yugi could be throwing bricks at all the happy people around him.

Two kids, a boy and a girl, suddenly approached them and were nudging each other while giving Yami and Yugi shy glances.

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

They argued endlessly. Yugi chuckled at their cuteness and squatted in front of them, "What is it?"

"Miss, can you and your boyfriend play with us on the seesaw?" Yugi was taken aback by the little boy's question. _Miss?! Does he think I'm a freaking girl?! _Yugi glanced at Yami as he just stood there, with his arms crossed, clearly disinterested with the kid's request or the fact that the boy called Yugi a girl.

"First, I'm boy. And second, why don't you just play with each other instead?" Yugi asked and pointed at the little girl.

"I want to ride on the same side as her but the seesaw won't rise whenever I do." He said meekly.

"You have to ride on opposite sides so the seesaw will move."

"But I want to sit on the same side as my girlfriend." The kid pouted.

"She's your girlfriend?" Yugi asked, suppressing his smile. The little girl hid behind the boy.

"Yes, I'll marry her when we grow up!" The kid anwered, which had Yugi nearly gushing with giddiness. The two kids were just TOO CUTE!

Yugi went towards Yami and shook his arm, "Come on. Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Marry you when we grow up?"

"Yamiiii."

"You can play with them, I'll just stand behind you."

"But, we want couple seesaw. Please?" The boy pleaded with puppy eyes. And who in their right mind can resist those puppy eyes?

"Yamiiiiiii..." Yugi shook his arm some more until he finally sighed and started walking towards the seesaw. Yugi laid his backpack on the ground and followed him.

The two kids ran ahead of them while squealling with delight, making Yugi chuckle at their cuteness. They immediately sat on the other side while Yami and Yugi were positioned at the opposite side, with Yami sitting behind Yugi. Yugi froze when Yami leaned forward to grab the seesaw with his right hand, giving Yugi a clear view of his rather toned forearm. Yugi felt Yami's chest on his back and automatically scooted forward, but Yami stopped him and wrapped his left arm around Yugi's waist. _GAH!_

"Stay still and grab the handle. We will be going all the work here since those two munchkins won't be able to support our weight.'

Yugi swallowed hard and nodded his head. He didn't know why it was a bit awkward being in this position with Yami when he was already used riding behind Yami on a motorcycle.

They started moving the seesaw and after just a few second, Yugi felt like passing out. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath the whole time. He nearly jumped off his seat when Yami suddenly leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Are you alright?"

Yugi glanced at him and immediately averted his eyes, totally weirded out by their nearness.

"Y-yeah…" Yugi stuttered like an idiot. Fortunately, the two kids were having a good time.

A few minutes passed and the boy suddenly stopped and looked at the direction of the lady walking towards them, who was apparently calling his name.

"Sister!" He yelled back. He jumped off the seesaw, holding his 'girlfriend's' hand and walked towards his older sister.

"It's time to go home."

"Okay!" The boy looked at us and waved his tiny arm, "Thank you for playing with us!"

Yugi waved back at him. The boy's sister, on the other hand, was eyeing yami with interest.

"Let's go." Yami muttered and started walking ahead of Yugi. When they were about to walk past the kid's sister, she suddenly blocked their path and smiled at Yami.

"Thanks for playing with my brother. Can I get your name?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Yami just stared at her blankly, "What for?" He then tanked the string and started walking away so Yugi hurriedly followed after him.

"You should've just given her your name."

"I didn't want to."

"Why not? She just wanted to thank you."

Yami stopped and lightly flicked Yugi's forehead, "Then she should've asked for your name, too and thanked you." He reasoned. Yugi nursed his forehead while trailing behind him when a phone started ringing.

"Wait!" Yugi fumbled through his backpack and pulled out Yami's phone. "Here, your phone's ringing."

At first, Yami wasn't quite sure what Yugi was handing to him so Yugi wiggled the phone in front of his face. "It's your phone. I know you always need this because your clients so I just put it in my bag when you forgot it on the bedside table. I didn't give it to you earlier since you might've felt uncomfortable riding the motorcycle with it stuffed in your pocket."

"Thanks." Yami muttered with an impassive expression. He then read the message and exhaled warily. "We have to go. I have another client meeting."

"Okay-" Yami started walking away before Yugi could finish. He pouted and followed after him. Yami was stil behaving like a sociopath that had been locked up in a basement for ages and didn't know how to interact with people.

_But it's bearable...at least for now…_

* * *

><p>"What?! You've never eaten a burger in your entire life time?" Yugi asked in astonishment while eating his hamburger.<p>

"I don't like hamburgers."

"But surely, you've tasted it before…"

"No. I don't like its smell so I don't eat it." Yami back on the tree and rested his arm on his bended knee. It was a fine day, so they were people-watching while sitting on the grass, with Yugi's school papers scattered around them. He was doing some last minute revisions since he had class in the afternoon and they needed to turn in the school paper outline to the professor.

"Just take a bite." Yugi insisted.

"No."

"When people share a hamburger together, it's one step to getting closer to each other." Yugi said goofily and offered his hamburger again but Yami pushed his hands away.

Yugi's lips twitched as he stared at the hamburger pitifully, "Are you okay? Don't mind him, he's just normally life that." He said, not minding that people were giving him weird looks for talking to a burger.

"No, no. He doesn't hate you. He hates me." Yugi continued and patted the bun.

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's wrist, then took one bite from the burger. He chewed it slowly, ignoring the beaming Yugi seated beside him.

"How was it? Was it good?!" Yugi asked cheerfully.

"It's fine."

"Your first burger! Yay!" He clapped excitedly and patted Yami's shoulder. "What sould we do after my class?"

But Yami didn't respond and stood up. Yugi's lips curled into a smile while observing him as they started walking towards the university. He was getting accustomed to Yami's quirks and twists, which was the reason why he wasn't all that bothered by yami's abrupt silence or blunt words. His peculiar behavior and sharp glare were indeed intimidating but being tied together, Yugi was already used to it.

Yugi heaved a deep sigh and took a sip of his coke. During the first few days together, his actions were guarded and she would only do things Yami liked, which was Yugi's old habit of trying to please other. But Yami didn't particularly like anything and didn't mind Yugi doing whatever he wanted. Without them knowing, the unspoken boundary between them was slowly thinning.

"Ugh, I can still taste the burger in my breath." Yugi heard him complain. Yami then snatched the soda can from Yugi and took a sip before giving it back.

Yami was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he saw one of his friends stanidng a few meters in front of them with a flabberghasted expression, his eyes wide as saucers while darting interchangeably between Yami and Yugi. Great. Of all the people to bump into, why did it have to be the one with the biggest mouth?

"YAMI!" Marik, a well-established duelist who was also known for acting like a retard while dueling, flailed his arms around to catch their attention. Yami swore he saw Marik's eyes spark with mischief.

"Let's go. Eyes forward. Don't look at him." Yami said urgently and took long strides, ushering Yugi away from his crazy friend.

"Hello! I'm Marik!" Marik blocked Yugi's path and was smiling like a freaking pedophile at him.

"Ummm...hi. I'm Yugi."

"Are you Yami's girlfriend? Where did you meet? How long have you been together?" He bombarded Yugi with questions, making Yugi step backwards in fright.

_Why does everyone keep mistaking me for a freaking girl?! _

"Hey, Psycho. Stop scaring Yugi and let us through." Yami shoved Marik aside but he jumped back with outstretched arms, preventing them from escaping.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Out of the way." Yami hissed but Marik's face clearly indicate that he was not going to budge until he got answers. This was the first time that Yami was seen with someone and it was indeed a surprising phenomenon.

"Umm….I'm just a friend." Yugi explained. _And I'm not a freaking girl! Why isn't Yami telling him that?!_

"Friend? Your Yami's friend? But Yami can't stand girls." Marik reasoned in amazement.

"I'm a guy...and I guess he's just tolerating me."

Marik gaped. _Yugi's a guy? But he's so pretty! _He arched a brow while Yami let out a heavy sigh. He wouldn't be surprised if the Pscyho started up some crazy gossip about him and Yugi.

"Is this Yami's drink?" Marik tapped the soda can Yugi was holding.

"Huh? No. This is mine." Yugi answered in bewilderment. Marik's mouth formed into a big 'O' as if he'd made a remarkable discovery.

"Psycho…" Yami called out in a tone that promised a great deal of pain if Marik didn't stop poking his nose into their situation.

Marik threw both his hands up in the air in surrender and sneered at him, "It's a good thing I ran into you. We need new funds to invest in better dueling equipment. We have a tournament coming this weekend."

Yami looked at Yugi and cocked his head, signaling him to give the nosy Psycho some money. He quickly opened his bag and fetched Yami's wallet, grabbing some money for Marik.

"Did you just...in your bag...Yami's wallet…" Marik could not believe the miracle he was seeing. He then started laughing, making a big show in the middle of the street as he slapped his knees, while holding his tummy with his other hand.

"Oh, shut up." Yami grumbled and shoved the cash in Marik's face before storming away with Yugi.

* * *

><p>While the professor was writting their lesson on the board, Yugi scribbed something on the white piece of paper and then turned to yami, who was sitting quietly behind him, and held the piece of paper up.<p>

'_LET'S GO TO YOUR TOURNAMENT, PLEASE?!'_

Yami just stared at Yuig and looked away. He was, hands-down, the most stoic person in the world. Yugi faced forward in defeat and slumped in his seat. After their encounter with Marik, Yami told him that they were not going to attend any tournaments, which totally alarmed him. He was the Main man! How could he not show up?

Yugi didn't want that to happen since he knew that HE was the sole reason why Yami was refusing to attend the tournament. How could he duel when he has a random boy following him around? If he enters the arena, that means Yugi would have to go, too. But Yugi didn't mind standing on the arena and humiliating himself, just as long as he could help Yami out. Yami had done a lot for him and not being a burden for him was the least Yugi could do.

Yugi straightened up and whipped his head towards Yami again. He clasped his hand together, pleading pitifully. No reaction from the cyborg. Yugi pouted but Yami's stoic face did not falter.

"Kreeeeee…" He purred like a Kuriboh, making Yami sigh in exasperation. He then leaned forward, placed his open palm on top of Yugi's head and spun Yugi's head to face the board.

But Yugi stubbornly bolted his head back again, "Kreeeeeeeeeeee!"

"YUGI MUTOU!" The professor yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Tashi: Part 2/2 ENJOY! AND THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>"Just sleep here on the bed." Yugi sighed.<p>

"No."

"Let's go to your tournament thing this weekend."

"No."

"Should we-"

"Be quiet and sleep." Yami lied on his side, facing away from Yugi. Yugi looked at him somberly before finally lying in bed. A while ago, Yami had called Marik to inform them that he couldn't be able to attend the tournament. Yugi tried so hard to convince him otherwise but he was firm on his decision. Yugi stared at Yami's back for a while before slowly closing his eyes to catch some sleep.

"I swear, these two are driving me nuts." Ryou complained and plopped himself on the bed next to Yugi.

"Do you even know what I've been through to set that tournament up just so Yami can introduce Yugi to his friends?!"

"Yes, I was there, laughing at you the whole time. The things you come up with, Ryou." Bakura snickered while shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Ryou hugged his knees and stared at the destined couple.

"Why don't you play the violin again so they'll both have nightmare because of your spooky music?"

Ryou glared at him before turning his attention to the red string.

"Do you think the red string really sparkled again that time? It's just supposed to sparkle the first time that we utter the enchantment so I'm a bit nervous. Or did I just see the reflection of light on a glass or something?" Ryou asked, recalling the event that alarmed him.

"I don't know. Everything about these two is just unexplainable." Bakura sat on the floor and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Yami started stirring in his sleep. His angusihed groan woke Yugi up and he immediately scampered to the floor and tried to wake Yami up.

"Yami! Yami!" He called out but Yami continued whimpering.

"Don't leave...mother…" He whispered, lifted his right arm as if trying to prevent someone from leaving. Seeing him in that state, pleading and in pain, was something totally foreign to Yugi.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and patted his shoulder, "Shhh…." He cooed, tenderly rubbing Yami's hand.

"The nightmares are starting again…" Bakura noted.

"Well, this is the month his mother left him. He's been having nightmares durign the same month ever since he was little."

"It's going to be a hellish week for Yami, then. He doesn't sleep a wink whenever the nightmares come."

"I think it's going to be different this time." Ryou smiled while watching Yugi as the boy gently patted Yami's arm, soothing him.

* * *

><p>Yami looked at their intertwined hands with bewilderment and sat up. Yugi was still asleep, sitting on the floor while leaning on the side of the bed.<p>

"Hey," Yami nudged him, "Hey."

"Hmmm...good morning." Yugi smiled at him with droopy eyes.

"What's this?" Yami raised their intertwined hands in confusion.

"Oh, you know. You were very naughty last night." Yugi said jokingly, but Yami's face remained stone cold. He dropped Yugi's hand and was about to stand up but Yugi pulled him back.

"Alright, alright. Damn, so early in the morning and you're already grumpy." Yugi complained, "You were having a nightmare but you wouldn't wake up so I stayed with you."

Yami averted his gaze and paused for a while, pondering something. "Get up, I'm going to be late for my meeting." He said suddenly.

"Okay!" Yugi jumped to his feet and almost lost his balance since his legs were numb from sitting on the floor. Fortunately, Yami was able to grab him by the waist and help him stand up.

"Next time, just ignore me if I'm having nightmares and go back to sleep. Stop doing unnecessary things."

* * *

><p>Days passed and Yami noticed that Yugi was always looking sleep-deprived. His eye had dark circles beneath, already reaching the floor and he could barely keep a decent conversation. Whenever they went to do research in the library, he'd immediately plant his face on the table and sleep.<p>

"What's happening to you?" Yami asked when he couldn't take it anymore. He finally confronted him while they were talking towards their next destination.

"Huh? You want me to cook for you?"

"Is the bed uncomfortable?"

"You should attend the tournament this weekend." Yugi rambled on while yawning tiredly.

"HEY!" Yami shook Yugi's shoulder and it was only then that Yugi focused his gaze on him.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"What's happening to you? Can't you sleep at night? Is the bed uncomfortable?"

"Yami, can't you just sleep on the bed beside him instead of on the floor?" Yugi asked instead of answering Yami's questions.

"What?"

"Just sleep on the bed." Yugi sighed and started walking ahead of him.

That night, Yami still insisted on sleeping on the floor, much to Yugi's dismay. He closed his eyes and waited for Yugi to fall asleep. When his breathing became even, Yami feigned having nightmares. Just like what he predicted, Yugi scampered towards him and began patting his arm, lulling him to sleep.

Yami opened his eyes and sat up, "I told you not to do unnecessary things." He scolded.

Yugi smiled at him sleepily, "You need your sleep."

"You need it, too."

"Your nightmares are painful memories, aren't they? You're always calling your mom, asking her not to leave." Yugi said, catching Yami off guard. Yami chose not to answer and lied on the floor again.

"I had them, too when my parents died on the same day. I was just a kid then and I was passed in the care of one relative after another. They were willing to support me financially but they didn't want to raise me. In the end, they all immigrated and I was placed in a child welfare instituion. But I'm still grateful that they're financing my expenses. I had nightmares for years for years and I would sometimes sneak out of the institution to roam at night whenever I couldn't sleep. The road seemed more comforting to me than my bed. I would just walk at night, meet random people, make friends, weave fairytale in my mind as I roamed around. Until one day, the nightmares stopped…"

Silence. Yugi wasn't sure if Yami was listening or sleeping but he pressed on.

"I'll stop your nightmares." He mumbled and climbed onto the bed, almost dragging his tired body, feeling it weighing a ton.

"It would be a lot easier for me if you'd just sleep here on the bed beside me though." He whispered mindlessly and was about to close his eyes when the bed bounced due to the added weight beside him.

"Stop mumbing and go to sleep." Yami muttered grudgingly and placed his arm over his eyes. Yugi's lips curved into a smile as he stared at the robot beside him. He gently patting Yami's arm but he abruptly stopped him.

"I'm not having nightmares yet so there's no need for his." He sighed but Yugi continued to pat his arm.

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue in irritation and glared at Yugi. He stopped and once Yami closed his eyes again…

*Pat, pat, pat*

"I'm going back to the floor." Yami groaned.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop!" Yugi giggled as he threw his arms and legs around Yami to prevent him from getting up.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura linked their arms and started dancing merrily in a circle, cheering.

* * *

><p>Yugi did something brilliant. He was able to convince Yami to attend the tournament. And by Kami, it was not an easy task. It involved a lot of ninja skill and ancient sorcery.<p>

Yami's stubborness? It was unparalleled. It was liek there was a magical force field protecting his brain from any brainwashing possibilities. Yugi almost gave up but in the end, his 'kung fu' proved to be a greater strength than Yami's robot mojo.

Yugi was smiling ear to ear as they headed towards the club where their band was playing.

"You're going to regret this." Yami warned. He'd been telling Yugi that since they left the apartment, like he was casting a curse on him. Yugi would've been freaked out if it was a normal day, but he was high on his success to care. So he shrugged his shoulders and pushed Yami to continue walking.

As soon as they stepped into the club, people swarmed him like bees. _What the hell is going on? _Yugi darted his eyes nervously as he stood rigidly on his spot, an ominous music playing in his head. It took him only a few seconds to realize that he totally did not belong in this place. Everyone looked so cool and confident, mature and sexy. And there was him, with his Kuriboh backpack and sweater and jeans.

Yugi felt the string being tugged so he directed his attention to Yami. He was staring at Yugi intently, as if expecting him to combust into flames. Yugi smiled at him and noticed a lot of girls surrounding Yami. Yugi's eyes landed on their boobs and he had to step back in fright. _WHOA! ARE THOSE REAL?! _There were like freaking giant melons!

With his chin in the air, Yugi started walking towards Yami but the girls were practically blocking this path. _What the hell?_

"There's a lot kid in here. This place isn't for minors, squirt." One of them said and they all chuckled.

Yugi was about to open his mouth but Yami suddenly shoved them aside and grabbed Yugi by his backpack, dragging him along amidst the quizzical glances of people who were worshipping Yami a while ago.

"You're slow." Yami muttered.

"Well, you didn't tell me you had a legion of fans here waiting to sniff your soul."

"You should've ignored them and stuck behind me. With your height, people will step all over you."

"Oh, come on. Are they breeding giants here? I'm not that small! See? See!" Yugi tiptoed and tried to level his gaze with Yami but he just pushed Yugi away with his forefinger.

Yugi furrowed his brows when he sensed something odd. He turned to the side and saw three guys gawking at them with their mouths gaping open, as if they'd just witnessed a miraculous event.

"These are my friends. You've already met Psycho. This is Blue Eyes and Puppy." Yami sighed. Yugi was about to greet them but they were still staring incredulously at Yami and Yugi.

"Now do you believe me?! I told you Yami even drank from the kid's soda can! You know he doesn't do that, being the ice man that he is!" Marik exclaimed excitedly.

_Huh?_

"Wow. This is the first time I heard him talking like that about a guy. Hi, I'm Seto Kaiba." The guy with blazing sapphire eyes said.

_What?_

"I'm Joey! So...I heard you're Yami's..._friend_?"

_Huh? What's with the fuss? _Yugi looked at Yami questioningly but he was lost in his own demented world again, totally ignoring everyone around him.

"Hi, I'm Yugi." He smiled timidly at them and waved.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Marik raised his hands, threatening to pinch Yugi's cheeks but Yami placed his palm on Marik's face and dragged the three somewhere else. Yugi quickly tried to keep up with him, squeezing himself between people in the club.

"Ow...ow ow!" _Damn it, Yami was right. I wouldn't be surprised if I got stomped all over the floor. _It was a freaking madhouse in here!

Yugi felt Yami tugging the red string but Yugi couldn't pass through the barricade of human bodies in front of him. Just like before, people suddenly parted revealing Yami who was furiously glaring at Yugi.

"This happens one more time, we're going home." Yami threatened.

"Patience, patience, patience." Yugi said jokingly but Yami wasn't the least bit amused. Yugi could understand though. He was the one who insisted on coming and so he should be able to take care of himself, only he was doing a poor job at it.

They soon reached a large room with a HUGE dueling arena placed in the middle of it, where a couple of duelists were hanging out and comparing cards. Yugi sat near Yami on the bench but Marik practically threw himself in between them and smiled goofily at Yugi.

"Hi." Yugi smiled back at him. To his surprise, Marik took a sharp intake of air, clutching his chest and pretended to faint.

"His cuteness is killing! Resurrect me, Yami!" Marik laughed but Yami just elbowed his side. Marik chukled as he stood up to grab a duel disk from a locker with a giant 'M' on it.

"It's nice to see Yami finally interacting with someone other than us and his clients." Seto said as he slipped his duel disk on.

"Yugi, what does Yami call you?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion and glanced at Yami who was organizing his deck, ignoring all of them.

The three of them looked expectantly at Yugi. Marik grinned, "Don't tell me he's calling you by your first name!"

Yugi tilted his head and tried to recall if there was ever a time that Yami called him by name. He kept racking his brain but not even on instance came to mind. _Whoa! What is up with that? _He would have to add another one to his 'Weird Cyborg Behavior List'.

"He...never did…" Yugi mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Aww, it's okay, cutie! Yami never calls anyone by their first names. He always calls his clients by their surnames and as for us, he gave us those weird nicknames." Marik pinched Yugi's cheeks, which Yami immediately slapped away.

"You mean Pscyho, Blue-Eyes, and Puppy aren't just your 'duelist' names?"

"Nope! He just calls anyone by just about anything that comes to mind. Those are the nicknames he chose for us." Joey replied shuffling his deck.

Yugi pouted, "Hey! Call me by my first name!" But Yami just rolled his eyes.

"WHEELER! SENNEN! KAIBA! AND BLISHTAR! You're up!" One of the tournament's staff called.

"We'll be back in a bit, Yugi!" Marik chirped.

"He's coming with us." Yami declared, rendering his friends speechless.

Yugi stiffened, realizing that he and Yami didn't have a solid plan on what to do during his duel. He then instructed Joey to get an extra duel disk, then handed it to me.

"You have a deck, don't you? We'll tag team." Yami stared at him as Yugi nodded nervously. "I told you, you'd regret this."

_Well, thank you, Yami! It's not like I'm about to die from a freaking heart attack already!_

"Can you just leave Kuriboh here?" Yami pointed at Yugi's backpack but he shok his head.

So there. Armed with an duel disk and his Kuriboh backpack, Yugi followed Yami towards the arena, where his opponent was waiting. Kaiba, Joey, and Marik walked over to another part of the large arena for their respective duels.

Yugi's palms were getting sweaty so Yugi settled his his duel disk on top of the bench for a bit. Dramatic music filled the arena and the audience cheered.

"Let's go." Yami started walking towards the platform and Yugi hurriedly went to grab his duel dis-_HOLY SHIT! WHERE IS MY DUEL DISK?!_

Yami glanced back at him impatiently and Yugi quickly scampered up the platform, chanting, _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! _Yami was not going to be happy. And by that, Yami was going to murder him!

Yugi positioned himself beside Yami and stared at the virtual field in front of him, terrified beyond belief. He hadn't dueled like this before. He was used to playing the elementary way, you know, _without _the fancy holograms! "King of Games, are you ready for this?!" The other duelist shouted.

Yami said nothing but shuffled his desk. Yugi reached inside his backpack and got his deck out though he had no idea how he was going play now since he didn't have a duel disk! He started shuffling his desk nervously, hands shaking as he did.

He looked up at Yami and noticed that he wasn't even looking at his deck! Yugi gulped and tried to put up a calm, confident demeanor, copying the 'King of Games'. Unfortunately, for him, he just looked like an idiot as he quickly shuffled his deck, some cards flying away.

Their opponents arched their brows, "Uh...kid? You should probably watch what you're doing."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Yugi stuttered, shuffling faster, cards flyinf everywhere, "I am extremely competent!" More cards felt flying.

Yugi stole a glance at Yami and he could swear, the man was trying to burn a hole in his skull with his death glares. Yugi knew at this moment, that all Yami wanted to do is pick him up and throw him all the way to China. Fortunately, he couldn't do that because they were tied together.

Some of the audience were already laughing and pointing at Yugi. Gah! He could even hear their collective thoughts saying, 'What the hell is this kid doing here?'

Suddenly, Yugi saw Yami walking towards him and he was almost certain Yami was going to fry his ass or… _Shit! He's coming! _He immediately covered his face in fear to protect himself when… "Here." Yami had gathered up all of Yugi's cards and held it out for him.

Yugi peeked with one eye and saw Yami holding his desk out in front of him, a duel disk in his other hand, staring intently at him. Yugi straightened up and their eyes locked. _Is this really robot man?_

Yugi took the duel disk and slipped it on followed by inserting his desk as Yami turned to walk away. He was left frozen on spot.

"Let's get this started. DUEL!" Yami raised his duel disk, pulling five cards from his deck.

Yugi couldn't even remember what they were doing. He was completely mesmerized by the way Yami looked right now. His brows furrowed in deep concentration as he tried to figure out a strategy to use, the passion in his eyes that Yugi didn't know existed until now.

"Your move." Yami muttered.

"Huh?!" Yugi blinked, startled.

"Make your move.

Yugi stared up at him, "Wh-what?! A-are you sure I should be doing this? I-I can't just-"

"I said….Make. Your. Move. Believe in the Heart of the Cards and we'll get through this. _You _will get through this. Show me the brave and honorable duelist I know you are."

Yugi gaped. _What?! He _believes _in me?! _He was then possessed with this sudden desire to please Yami, to show him that he didn't believe in him for nothing. Yugi gave a firm nod and faced forward. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Ryou merrily waved the Yugi's supposed duel disk in Bakura's face, which he slapped away.<p>

"Shugoshin Power!" Ryou gushed and danced around hapily. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Your 'misfortunes' are nothing compared to my awesomeness, Sagishi! See? I told you that this set-up would be beneficial for the couple. It's a good thing I was about to get the manager of this place to set a tournament here! There was supposed to be a Pokemon Tournament tonight."

"Yeah, about that. What did you do to the Pokemon 'trainers'? Bakura asked suspiciously.

Ryou averted his eyes and played with his hair, "Nothing."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask Master Pegasus to check on it?"

"Alright! You're so freaking annoying!" Ryou slumped in his seat, "I kind of haunted them…."

"Elaborate and explain."

"Uh...it's nothing really. They were all wimps, that's all. When they were by themselves, I wrote messages to them, telling them not to attend the tournament. They ignored it, naturally so I appeared behind them and well, that spooked them alright!"

Bakura sat near Ryou and patted his shoulder, "I am so going to enjoy telling this to Master Pegasus."

Ryou gasped in shock and furiously glared at him, "SHUGOSHIN PUNCH!" He shouted and rapidly hit Bakura's arm.

Meanwhile, they tournament had ended and Yami and Yugi won their duel. Marik was making a big fuss since Yami refused to stay and drink.

"Come on, Yami! You're our date magnet! Do us a favor and lure some over before going home!" He jumped on Yami's back like a kid but Yami kept a blank expression, ignoring him.

Marik slid down in defeat before staring at Yugi with pitiful eyes, "Tell him toe stay for a while, pleaseee?"

Yugi glanced at Yami who was still busy helping Seto and Joey pack their stuff. He cleared his throat and started speaking, "Yami, why don't you st-"

"No."

"But, it-"

"No."

"Yami, it's just-"

"No."

"Yami-"

"I said no. Do I really have to repeat myself again?" He said sternly.

Yugi pouted and kept silent. He fumbled with the button on his jacket while waiting for Yami to finish. When he turned around, Marik was behind him, smiling.

"He has sharp tongue...but a soft heart." He whispered.

"I know." Yugi whispered back, and they both chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Yami, Yami!"<p>

"Mm?"

"Why don't you call me by name?" Yugi asked as they were walking towards the parking lot.

Silence.

"Yami, Yami!"

"Stop it."

Yugi huffed and continued to follow him. There was really not easy way of changing the cyborg's stubborn mind.

"You're a really great duelst." Yugi said after a while. "I probably would've been killed in that tournament if not for you." Yugi chuckled and momentarily lifted his gaze to the sku. Yami continued walking ahead of hi.

"Don't do that again." Yugi said suddenly, making Yami stare at him in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Don't cancel showing up at tournaments because of me. Even if I end up looking like an idiot, it's fine. Just do what you have to do. If I have to act as your personal card handler, I'll do that."

Yami stopped and faced him. "You'll just be humiliated."

"Yeah. But I can manage." Yugi shrugged his shoulder and smiled at him. "You look more at ease during duels. You're really good and passionate about it. It'd be a waste if you stopped dueling because of this." Yugi raised his arm and pointed to the string.

Yami looked at him and the string.

"I'm hungry again. Do you want me to cook when we get home?" Yugi asked.

"Okay." Yami mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets."

"Yay! Let's go!" Yugi cheerfully walked ahead of him, missing the chance so see the tiny smile that formed on Yami's lips.

Yugi bounced around happily when he remembered something, "Hey, just cal me by my name, okay?"

"I don't want to."

Behind the destined couple, Ryou and Bakura were busy bickering and driving each other crazy that they failed to notice what had just happened to the string of fate. Unknown to them, the red string sparkled again...with a black light.


	7. Chapter 7

Tashi: Thank you to all my lovely supporters and reviewers! Thank you so so much! I cannot express how blessed and happy I feel seeing new reviews! I hope to see more in the future! :) ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd Puzzleshipping would have been 100% canon.

* * *

><p>Yugi pouted at he glared furiously at the TV screen, while cursing the writer under his breath.<p>

He wasn't even asking the couple to kiss. A few words with each other would've even sufficed but it seemed the dear writer was too lazy to think of any dialouge. He even had to endure the crapping editing and useless political arch of the story but what the hell was that final episode?

Yugi had high hopes for the finale thing the production team released a statement that fans would be 'surprised' and 'satisfied'. _Hah! _

The drama couple in the last scene...they just _smiled _at each other! That's it! The BAM! THE END! _What the hell? What kind of crappy ending was that?!_

"I don't believe in happiness anymore!" Yugi declared in beween sobs.

"Well, at least they didn't die." Yami said flatly.

"Excuse me, can't you see I'm already miserable here?" Yugi sighed dramatically and slumped on the couch.

"Alright, enough." Yami wiped Yugi's face with a bunch of tissues and threw them carelessly away in the overflowing garbage bin. He then grabbed a glass of water on the coffee table and handed it to Yugi, "Here. Drink and calm down."

Yugi did as he was told and silently watched Yami as he turned off the TV and opened his laptop to finish some work. Yugi was still pouting over the drama when Yami suddenly stretched his arm and gently patted his back without taking his eyes off his laptop. Yami's little gesture had Yugi smiling, which turned into soft giggles. Yami glanced over curiously but continued what he was doing. _This guy never ceases to amaze me. Even if he doesn't comfort me with words, he comforts me with his presence. _

As Yami was busy working, Yugi fumbled through his backpack lying on the floor and pulled out his nailcutter. He then sat on the floor and placed Yami's feet on his lap. Yami abruptly stopped and looked at what Yugi was up to, seeing that he was planning on cutting his toenails, Yami just shrugged and let Yugi do as he pleased.

As Yugi cut his nails, he tried not to pay attention to the red string tied around his wrist but it was proving to be quite a challenge. Every day, the both of them acted like there was absolutely nothing wrong but inside, they were like ticking time bombs. One or both of them were bound to snap at any given moment due to frustration of their situation.

"We have to get your remaning things from your dorm." Yami said suddenly.

"Some other time." Yugi waved him off. When Malik was in class, they would sometimes sneak into the dorm to get Yugi's stuff. Yugi felt guilty whenever they did but they really didn't have much of a choice.

Malik was constantly bugging Yugi with texts which mostly involved promises of eternal torture once he got his hands on Yugi. Yugi would literally twitched whenever the phone rang. But he had aleady apologzied and told Malik that he'd be back soon but Malik wouldn't hear any of it and wanted to know reason why Yugi had suddenly disappeared after Yami showed up.

Yugi wasn't really sure what to tell people when they asked him if Malik was a friend, so he'd just give a safe answer and say he was his roommate. Being the cool guy in their university, everyone wanted to be in Malik's orbit and Yugi was afraid people would think he was a liar if he assumed Malik was his friend. Yes, Malik somehow seemed to worry for Yugi but he thought it was just because they were roomates and it was somehow Malik's responsiblity to care. It was sad though, Yugi really wanted to hang out and chat with Malik, play more Duel Monsters and treat him like a real brother.

Too bad it didn't seem like that dream was happening any time soon. Yugi stared down at the string and sighed.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays seeped into the room and the sound of birds chirping coule be heard outside the window. It was indeed a fine morning. Yugi yawned and stretched his body, enjoying the softness of the bed. He rubbed his right leg on the sheet and then swung it over a 'pillow'. The 'pillow' however, pushed his leg away. His mind still dazed with sleep, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see Yami staring directly at him with a deadpan expression.<p>

"Don't you know how to stay on your side of the bed?" He asked, expressionless as always.

"You're making a big fuss so early in the morning."

"Big fuss? I feel like I have to defend myself whenever we sleep. Do you know you always pin me down with your leg?" He asked again, which was answered by Yugi's tired yawn.

"Mhmmm...good morning!" Yugi straightened Yami's furrowed brow with his finger and gentled patted Yami's cheet, "Motorcycle. Marshmallow. Penguin. Watermelon. Bananas. Sugar plums! Flying...KURIBOHS!" Yugi chirped as he sat up.

"What?" Yami pushed himself up and arched a brow.

"Just random words. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and blurt out the enchantment."

"Flying Kuribohs? Seriously? How do you come up with this stuff, seriously." Yami shook his head in disbelief, "Let's get ready. You still have class." Yugi then stood up and raised his arms in the air.

"Flying…..Kuribohs!" He jumped out of bed and assumed a superhero pose while Yami watched him with a bored expression.

"I'm pretty sure those are _not _the words we're looking for."

"FLYING KURIBOHS!" Yugi repeated more forcefully and punched his fist in front of him while his legs were spread apart.

"Stop it."

"Flying…."

Yami collapsed onto the bed and covered his ears with the pillow, muffling the sound of Yugi's annoying random words.

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" Yugi's classmate, Mana, asked him while the professor stepped out of the room. He threw a tentative glance behind him and looked at Yami who was sitting quietly with his arms crossed over his chest. He had been constantly getting questions about him and at first, Yugi didn't know how to reply. After a while, however, he started to enjoy giving them vague answers and letting their imaginations run wild.<p>

"He's someone who follows me wherever I go." Yugi answered and giggled.

Mana's eyes widened and whispered to him, "Oh my gosh, he likes you that much?!"

"Mhmm." Yugi shrugged his shoulders, going along with it and smiled.

"Does he give you flowers? Chocolate? Teddy bears?"

"No."

"Oh." There was disappointment in Mana's voice as she slumped in her seat.

"He gave me his wallet though, and told me to use it if I want anything." Yugi said proudly and showed Yami's wallet inside his backpack. Mana took a sharp intake of air, held Yugi's hand and squealed in delight.

Yugi squeaked in shock when Yami suddenly pulled his seat back, making it recline in a 30-degree angle, Yugi's legs dangling foolishly in the air. Yugi looked up and gasped when Yami hoved over his face and cocked his brows. "I can hear you, you know?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was just joking. Man, you are such a cyborg." Yugi mumbled and tried to get up but Yami pulled his seat back more in an angle almost parallel to the ground.

"A what?"

"Nothing! I won't do it again!" He clasped his hands and showed his most pitiful face. "Forgive me, your highness! " He said dramatically and Yami pushed him to sit properly.

"He's really into you, isn't he?" Mana teased.

"Totally." Yugi grinned and screamed in fright when Yami pulled his eat back again while the entire class watched them bicker.

* * *

><p>Bakura tilted his head in awe while looking outside the bus window. Waiting for him at the bus stop with a smile plastered on his face was Ryou. <em>With a bloody smile on his face. <em>This could not be good.

As soon as he stepped off the bus, Bakura suspiciously circled around Ryou while tapping his forefinger on his chin, trying to ascertain what kind of trouble he got into this time.

"You did something, didn't you?"

"Noooo," Ryou blinked innocently.

"What is it this time? Did you spook someone again? Please tell me we're not going to face another set of punishments because I swear, this whole human transportation thing is more than enough to bloody humiliate me." Bakura muttered after giving other Shugoshin and Sagishi nearby who were following destined couples.

"No, I didn't! Trust me!" Ryou was using a very sweet voice that was making Baura on high alert. "I just have a brilliant idea."

"Oh no. No no no! Count me out!"

"Wait, just listen first, will you?"

"I'm sure anything that comes out of your mouth will just drive me insane. So, please…" Bakura raised his hand and opened his palm in front of him, signanling Ryou to stop.

"I just thought we could use your power to place them in an isolated island and leave them there until they both fall in love! I'm sure that's the fastest way because they don't have anyone to interact with but each! There, I said it! HA ha!"

Bakura blew a strand of hair out of his face and rolled his eyes. This Shugoshin did not have a single amoung of sanity in him.

"You, my Shugoshin friend, are a life-ruiner." Bakura shook his head.

"But you're a Sagishi, you can totally pull it off. Once that happens, they can only depend on each other! Affection will follow and then they will fall in love and our punishment will be lifted! TA-DAH! Now, worship the mighty Ryou!"

"Shugoshin Ryou…"

"I know...I know...you're astounded by my brilliance!"

Bakura remained silent and watched at Ryou's chuckled slowly died down. Ryou then turned around to look at Yami and Yugi who were walking their direction, seeming to be arguing about something. Not a big shocker there…

"Why are you in a rush to make them fall in love? What's bothering you, Ryou?"

There was a momentary pause between them as they both stared at the destined couple who where now about to walk past them.

"I'm getting scared, Bakura. The red string is emitting strange energy and I know you feel it, too. I'm beginning to doubt that it will ever go back to its true form...even if they do fall in love."

Bakura sighed and crossed his arms, "Let's just do our jobs and not be bothered by those things. I'm sure our Masters will guide us if something happens. Besides, I'll be here with you regardless of whatever Hell decides to unleash."

Ryou smiled, "I'm still not sure why Sagishi have to be partnered with Shugoshin. I know you create misfortunes for the destined couple but i'm not sure why all the Sagishi that I've been partnered up with were happy whenever the couple fulfilled their destiny. I mean, isn't it a waster of effort on your part?"

"No, it's not." Bakura replied simply. Ryou sighed and watched as Yugi continuously bothered the stoic Yami.

"Ryou…"

"Huh?"

"Can you please NEVER go dramatic on me again? It was seriously making me itchy." Bakura complined while scratched his body, earningh im a light punch from Ryou. The two deities were in chaos again as Ryou continued to chase Bakura around to give him more beatings as the destined couple walked in front of them, engaged in a discussion about Yugi's upcoming class activity.

"Yami, Yami!"

"Mhmm?"

"Who do you think I'll interview?" Yugi asked. Earlier, the professor announced that their next activity would require them to interview a prominent person. However, the challenge was that the student would be the one to secure an appointment for an interview and they should be able to have them sign a document confirming the student was the one who personally interviewed them. If they were rejected, then they would have to do a more difficult school project to be able to achieve a passing grade for them to graduate. Nobody in the history of the entire Business student body had ever failed that school activity and there was no way Yugi would be the first.

A list containing the students names as well as the person that they would have to interview was going to be posted on the university website and Yugi couldn't contain his excitement. What if he was assigned to interview Emma Watson? _Gahh! _He would do whatever it took to interview her, even if meant barging into one of her fan meetings.

"I don't know." Yami answered with disinterest.

"If it's Emma Watson, I'm going to impress her with my vast knowledge of her drama. Then I will cling to her tightly even if her security throws me out the window. Like this, CLING!" He clung to Yami's arm, looking pleased with himself and glanced at Yami for approval. But the robot's expression remained impassive as he wiggled free from Yugi's grasp.

Yugi pouted as he watched him walk ahead of him. He shook it off and ran to catch up with him, leaping through the air, legs spread far apart and then-_RIIIIIIP! _

He froze as he felt an unusual breeze in his pants and then gulped, starting to panic. _Oh, shit…_

"Yami, Yami!"

Yami shut his eyes firmly and ignored him. Yugi's habit of calling his name twice was climbing up his list of the most annoying things EVER. He continued to walk in long strides but Yugi's continued to pester him.

"Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami!"

Juding by the number of times he'd call his name, it was probably an emergency.

"This better be good." Yami said sharply.

"Red Alert!"

Yami furrowed his brows, not fully understanding what Yugi meant. He nervously rattled on about something, his face flushed re and then noticed how Yugi was covering his butt with his hands.

"You ripped your pants?" Yami asked without pausing. Yugi felt his face heat up due to embarrassment.

"Yes...and the boxers…"

Without saying another word, Yami shrugged off his jacket and tied it around Yugi's waist before dragging him to the nearest department store. He strode over to the jeans section and threw a pair at Yugi.

He then walked over to the underwear section and held out a crazy zebra pattern one, holding out in front of Yugi. "Do you have a specific brand you wear? Or do you happen to have extra in your bag?"

"Oh, my Kami! Seriously, just kill me!" Yugi squeaked and hit Yami's arm before pushing him away from the silky boxers. Yami glanced back at him, the side of his lips tugging into an amused smile which Yugi didn't see as he was busy pushing him from behind, hiding his face from curious stares from the other people. Right now, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than run and get the hell out of there.

As soon as they bought what he needed and got out of there, Yugi dragged Yami to the nearest bathroom and a new set of problems arose. The men's bathroom was locked and, Yugi being desperate to change, decided on just using the ladie's rooom. Thankfully, there was no one in there.

He quickly ran out of the bathroom and ended up bumping into someone. And thats when things spiralled out of control. "MALIK!"

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the corner of the school cafeteria-Malik glaring at Yugi, him sincerely praying for this all to end, and Yami sitting at Yugi's left without a care in the world.<p>

"Where have you been? Where the hell are you staying?!" Malik growled. A very clear sign that he was beyong pissed. Yugi had to come up with an answer fast.

"He's staying at my place." Yami replied casually.

_Thank you, Robot Man! I'm in enough trouble as it is!_

Yugi bit his lip and watched Malik's eyes grow wider. It was bad enough that he'd caught them both coming out of the women's restroom, now he knew that Yugi had been staying at Yami's place. _Oh, my head is going to explode! _

Malik fumbled through his backpack and Yugi could only hope he wasn't pulling out a bazooka to blast him to smithereens.

To his relief, Malik only pulled out his phone and showed it to Yami, "This woman is his girlfriend, you know that, don't you?" He showed Yami a picture of Yugi and Anzu he'd took a while back.

"We broke up, Malik…" Yugi told him meekly.

"What? Why? HOw? When?!"

This it is. The interrogation extravaganza had started. Yugi sighed before recounting the events from that night. He knew after he was doing explaining about Anzu, Malik's next questions were going to be about Yami and that's what he was dreading the most.

Malik leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. His eyes then zeroed in on Yami. Yugi knew they were in deep shit.

"Should we order food? I'm hungry." Yugi said hurriedly. Fortunately, Malik nodded and off they went to get food.

Being glued to Yami 24 hours a day, the two had already developed their own routine when it came to eating out, staking a stroll, etc. In other words ,they already knew each other's flow. So when Yami sat their trays on the table, both of them began moving in autopilot. Yugi set down their drinks and preapred the spoon and chopsticks while Yami placed the plates in front of them and set aside the tray. He then started picking the carrots from his food and put it in Yugi's plate while Yugi scooped out the corn kernels and gave it to him. Their actions were completely synchronized, even as they put the food in their mouths and chewed.

"Ugh, red bell pepper." Yugi picked up his chopsticks and held it for Yami, "Eat?" Yami opened his mouth and let Yugi feed him.

They didn't noticed that all the while, Malik was completely gawking at them like they were some kind of mythical beings.

"Are you two…" His voice trailed off as he looked between the two of them, obviously thinking they were an 'item'.

"No, we're not. Don't be ridiculous." Yugi laughed.

"Why is Yugi staying at your place?" Malik asked Yami.

"He can't be away from me." He replied truthfully.

_Oh, hell! Doesn't he know how incriminating that sounds? Damn it, Yami!_

"Stop talking." Yugi mumbled, hiding his mouth behind his cup.

"Why can't Yugi be away from you? Malik pressed further.

"Because I'll go crazy."

Yugi hit his chest, coughing after almost choking on the water he was drinking. _I swear, I feel like my heart just stopped._

"Ah ha ha ha. He's joking, Malik. Don't listen to him." Yugi told him and then faced Yami, "Are you not going to stop talking?" He muttered under his breat. _Seriously, the grave he's digging for us is getting deeper!  
><em>"What? He's asking." He stared blankly back at Yugi. Yugi had to shut his eyes in frustration.

_If I live long enough, I am going to kill him!  
><em>"You mean, you always take Yugi wherever you go?" Malik asked in shock.

"Yup."

Yugi buried his face in his palms and groaned. _You're going to be the death of me, Yami Sennen._

"You see, Malik, It's not watch you think-" Yugi tried to explain but Yami cut him off.

"I know you're worried for your friend and I can assure you that he's safe. I just have to take him wherever I go because he's acting as my personal assistant. I can't pay him much so I do things for him, too. My apartment is also my office so he has to stay with me there since I act as a freelance financial adviser time to time and it requires a lot for me to survive the competition against bigger companies."

"Y-yeah. I also drag him wherever I go since his clients always call and whenever they do, we immedaitely have to go and meet them." Yugi added.

"Why did you agree to that kind of set-up, Yugi?" Malik asked.

Yugi glanced at Yami and found himself smiling, "I'm the only one who can tolerate this guy. And he's the only one that can tolerate _me_."

Uncomfortable silence followed until they finished eating. Yugi couldn't even tell what was running in Maik's head as they exited the cafeteria. Yugi half expected him to chase them around or strangle them or something for lying. After all, Malik was like a walking lie-detector plus a warrior, so that whole strangling scenario wasn't too far from the possible truth.

But to Yugi's surprise, Malik blocked Yami's patch and started talking rapidly, "Um...Yugi may be a klutz and he oftentimes doesn't believe in his own strength but please don't lose faith in him. He's someone you can trust to be beside you despite your shortcoming and will exert extra effot to help you. He says a lot of random things and may act silly but that's just his natural cheerful self so don't get creeped out. Please take care of my friend and be patient with him." He then gave Yami a bow.

He said _friend_. Malik was Yugi's _friend_. Yugi didn't know Malik considered him his friend since he felt like such a burden to Malik.

"The drama you were watching has a crappy ending." Malik said, facing Yugi now. "Umm...don't be sad." He hasitly gave Yugi a brief hug, spun around and ran away.

"I know you, your friend was worried." Yami said.

* * *

><p>"Miu Miu miu miu…."<p>

"What is that sound you're doing?" Yami asked in irritation.

"Just a random sound. Miu miu miu…" Yugi continued while watching his steps as they walked towards the parking lot.

Yami shook his head in resignation and just let him be. There was no stopping Yugi's 'crazy' lapses once they kicked in. When Yami saw the pole just in front of Yugi and saw that the oblivious boy was still staring at his feet, he tugged Yugi's backpack and pulled him sideways, preventing him from hitting the pole, "What where you're going, will?" Yami hissed.

"Eh. I don't have to. I know you're watching the way for us."

"Next time, I'll let you hit the pole."

Yugi liftted his gaze and pouted, "Miu miu miu miu miu…"

"I don't care if people will laugh at you." Yami replied, pretending to understand the random words spouting from Yugi's mouth. Yugi giggled and continued to play along.

"Miu miu? Miu miu miu?" He said in a questioning tone.

"I'm not sure. I'm still waiting for a call from a client. Maybe we can go somewhere while we wait."

"Miu! Miu miu miu miu miu miu!" Yugi excitedly exclaimed.

"No."

"MIU?!"

"You've been eating too much sweets lately so...no to ice cream."

Yugi sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Miu miu….miu miu miu miu miu."

Yami shook his head in amusement while stealing glances at Yugi. His perkiness was indeed entertaining. It was such a pleasant diversion from the insane predicament they were currently facing. What Yami was most curious of, however, was to see the other side of Yugi. He knew that beneath Yugi's bubby personality laid a tough young man who had surmounted a lot of challenges during his youth. The problem was, just like Malik noticed, Yugi did not believe in his own strength. He was even doubtful that a 'cool' guy like Malik considered him his friend.

Yugi was playing with the strapts of his Kuriboh when a phone started ringing. He hurriedly took out Yami's phone and gave it to him. While Yami was taking the call, Yugi watched his every movement. A smile tugged a this lips as he remembered their stupid 'miu-miu' conversation earlier. Despite Yami's coldness, he was actually a warm preson. Yugi was beginning to wonder what made him so stoic and unfeeling towards people. But as the days passed, he began to see the goofy side of Yami despite his indifferent expressions. Yugi sighed and looked ahead, staring at nothing in particular. He was indeed looking forward to the day that Yami will finally loosen up and show the fun side of him.

"What with that creepy smile?" Yami poked Yugi's cheek.

"Nothing. What was the call? Do you have to meet a client today?"

"Yeah. We have an appointment with Mr. Taylor at his office later."

"We?" Yugi raised a brow.

"Of course. Because of this damn string, we're a package deal." Yami raised his arm, showing the string.

"Oh, I see."

"I told him I was bringing my personal assistant. I think it was a good enough cover so it wouldn't seem so weird that you're tagging along with me."

"Okay." Yugi tilted his head and looked at him as they resumed walking, "So, What's the problem? You don't like Mr. Taylor, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have that kind of frown whenever you're meeting with a client you don't like." Yugi noticed and tried to furrowed his brows to show Yami his current expression.

"He's rather difficult. He's stubborn and always questions the data forecast I prepare."

"Really? Hmm...Before we meet him, we should stop by the store. We need to by a congratulatory gift for his son."

"Huh?"

"The last time you met him, he told you that his son was entering a wrestling competition. I checked the net and his son won. And Mr. Taylor is a nice client. You're the one who doens't pay attention whenever he boasts about his son and that's why he gives you a hard time."

Yami cocked his brows in surprise. It was only now that he realized that Yugi, while a total scatterbrain, was actually very observant and insightful.

Silence enveloped the two as they continued walking while Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura kept watch from a near distance.

"SHUGOSHIN POWER!" Ryou beamed in delight as he ran in full circles around Bakura, who just rolled his eyes. Just a little while ago, Ryou was like a deflated balloon-all sad and lonely. Now, he was the king of the world again!  
>"Let me just remind you that I haven't given any misfortunes yet for the past few days just to give you some leeway since you don't have your powers." Bakura muttered.<p>

"Can't you see their bond is stronger now? Whatever misfortunes you bring them, it will not affect the destined couple."

Bakura immediately formed a black sphere of ethereal power in his hand and threw it at the couple before Ryou coule react.

"AHH! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME? WHAT KIND OF BLOODY MISFORTUNE DID YOU GIVE THEM?!"

Bakura quinted his eyes in annoyance and tilted his head away from the screaming Shugoshin.

"TELL ME WHAT KIND OF MISFORTUNE SO I CAN COUNTER IT!"

"Secret." Bakura smikred.

"You evil Sagishi!" Ryou hissed and spun around quickly, whipping his long snowy-whiteh air in his face. And it did, making Bakura fume with rage.

"Ouch! Remember, I still have my power, so I could easily turn you bald, Shugoshin!"

Ryou gasped in shock and stared at him in disbelief, backing away, "You wouldn't dare."

Bakura formed a black orb in his hand and marvled at the the horror on Ryou's voice. He then started running towards Ryou and began chasing after him.

The destined coupe remained oblivious to the two rowdy deities as the ran past them, Bakura chasing after Ryou and laughing like a lunatic.

"You're going to graduate soon, right? What do you plan to do as your graduation is nearing?" Yami asked as he pulled Yugi back to prevent him from walking into another pole.

"Hmm...help you?"

"Help me? Why? Do I look like someone who needs help?"

"Hahah! Is that a joke? How corny?" Yugi lifted his gaze and pointed at him playfully.

"I'm serious.

"Yeah, Yeah. Damn it, when do you ever joke." Yugi said as he started walking backwards, facing Yami.

"So? Why is helping me your plan?"

"Hmm...because that's the only thing i can do right now. To beside you." Yugi then turned around and began hopping on the crack in the pavement while Yami watched his back.

"Ugh! I'm tired." Yugi complained and walked beside Yami.

"You've been yelling random words like an idiot and hopping the pavement, of course you'll get tired."

"Miu miu miu miu miu…" Yugi chirped while smiling.

"Stop it. That sound is frying my brain."

Yugi happily clung to Yami's arm, which he immediately pulled away, "Can you stop clinging to me?"

"But I'm a clingy Kuriboh! CLING!" He leapt towards Yami and clung to his arm again.

"Tch, seriously…" Yami wiggled free and stepped away but Yugi was persistent.

"CLING!" He explained. This time, Yami just sighed and let Yugi do as he pleased.

"Clingy Kuriboh!" Yugi giggled as they walked.

"You're not a _clingy _Kuriboh. You're a _creepy _Kuriboh."

Yugi just stuck his tongue out, causing Yami to roll his eyes in exasperation. Suddenly, Yugi's phone rang and he took it out and read the message sent by his classmate, Mana. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered for a moment.

"This is going to be difficult." He muttered to himself.

"What's up?" Yami asked curiously.

"My classmate informed me that the list of people of whom were tasked to interview has been posted on the university site. The person assigned to me is an elusive business tycoon who never grants any interviews...even from the media." Yugi slumped his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"What's his name?"

"Atem Ito…" Yugi replied. Yami snapped his head towards Yugi in surprise, his brows furrowed. His expression suddenly turned grim as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Just do the school project. You won't be able to interview him."

"Don't be silly. I'll do everything that I can even if I have to conduct an ambush meeting."

"You won't be able to do that."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find ways to-"

"I won't let you." Yami's icy tone unnerved Yugi.

"Y-you can't be serious, right?" Yugi stuttered, locking his gaze on Yami.

"I am."

* * *

><p>The lunar matchmaker god Pegasus ran his fingers over Yami and Yugu's name in the 'Red String Registry'. Unknown to the other deities, the old book also recorded his memories during the time he knotted the red string to the couple. He closed his eyes and tried to see the time he tied Yami and Yugi's red string...but all he saw was black.<p>

He opened his eyes again, completely astounded. Did the 'Red String Registry' malfunction? Or was there something wrong with the red string? Was it...a mistake?

* * *

><p>Tashi: Btw, for those of your wondering why Atem has a different last name from Yami, I'll explain in the next chapter. ;) thank you! Please follow favorite/ review!


	8. Chapter 8

Tashi: WHEEE UPDATE! Hehehe. Thank you so much for supporting this fic. I cannot express that enough! The chap will be pretty long from here on out...just a little warning. Hopefully you all aren't too overwhelmed. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please review/ favorite/ follow!

THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the Cuppycake Song...

* * *

><p>Library. AGAIN. Only poetic folk frequented this place but here they were, sitting at a desk in the corner of despair.<p>

Yugi heaved a heavy sigh as he looked out the window. He was eriously contemplating setting all the books on fire. They had been a constant visitor of this lonely place and still had not crossed any clues as to what the magic words were or the identity of the two deities.

He momentarily glanced at Yami before checking his phone again, hoping there would be a message from the secretary of Atem Ito. His shoulders automatically slumped seeing that there was none.

"Give it up. Even if you schedule an interview with him, I won't go with you." Yami said without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Even if I have to drag you with me, I will."

"Yeah, right."

Yugi sighed. He was quite certain those snide remarks were bound to get Yami killed one day. Other humans will probably hunt him down.

"You haven't told me the reason why you don't want me to conduct this interview with Mr. Ito. Do you personally know him?" Yugi asked. And as expected, no reply came from the robot man. His silence could drive people nuts but thankfully, Yugi was used to it so he just shrugged it off. He knew that when the time came for the interview, Yami would still accompany him. If he didn't, he was going to raise Hell.

"Whatever. I'll try to secure an appointment with him first." Yugi mumbled and flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.

"Have you found anything yet?" Yami asked suddenly, diverting the topic.

"I don't even know what we're looking for. If only those two weirdos would show themselves again, we could ask them. Do you remember what they said that night? Maybe the mentioned some clues?""

Yami turned his head towards Yugi and stared at him with startling intensity, seemingly contemplating about something.

"What?" Yugi asked, but Yami continued to stare at him with a deep penetrating gaze.

"Will you stop looking at me creepily!" Yugi complained and shielded his face with his book.

"I just rememebered something." Yami explained and pulled the book down, "The deities said that we should start by knowing each other and that the answer lies within both of us. Maybe the magic words pertain to something about us."

"Mhmm…" Yugi mumbled with disinterest and rested his face on the table. _Something about us..._ it was still broad and it could pertain to just about anything. Yugi didn't even know what to think anymore. He already felt numb whenever they had to talk about the red string binding them and perhaps it was just his way of coping with their situation. Honestly, it was very frustrating and infuriating but they simply had no choice but to go on living...tied to each other.

Yami looked at Yugi's weary expression and rested his head on the table as well, facing Yugi. "Why am I tied to you?"

"And why am I tied to you?"

"Is there anything elsea bout you that I don't know?"

"I love Kuriboh." Yugi stated and smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I knew that, silly boy." He poked the tip of Yugi's nose, which earned him a giggle.

"You're the one who doesn't divulge any information about yourself." Yugi said after a while.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, come on."

"You actually know more about me than anyone else."

"Really?" Yugi beamed in delight.

"Yup." Yami replied emotionlessly. Somehow, that fact excited Yugi though though it was merely a consequence of them being binded together 24 hours a day.

"Hmm...so, I'm the only who knows you snore?" Yugi joked.

"Hey, I don't snore."

"Am I the only one who knows you love watching TV dramas?"

"You're the one who loves watching those crappy things." Yami said defensively as Yugi continued to tease him, while their faces were still resting on the desk cluttered with books. It felt as though they were in their own little world in this bland corner, surrounded with dust and the scent of decaying pages. The old painting hanging on the wall, the slow but steady rotation of the ceiling fan, the tall shelves and long tables now brought a peaceful feeling as they continued their foolish conversation.

"Am I the only one who knows what's inside your wallet?"

"Yes."

"Am I the only one who sees the messages in your phone?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled at him and a comfortable pause passed between them as he thought of another question to ask.

"Am I the only one who knows that you hum while shaving in the morning?"

"You're a weirdo." He said while scrunching his nose.

"Answer me!"

"Well then, yes."

Yugi chuckled at his irritated expression before asking his next question, "Am I the only one who knows what food you like?"

"No."

Yugi pouted, unable to hide the disappointment that crossed his face upon hearing that.

"But you're the only one who's ever paid attention." Yami mumbled. The corner of Yugi's lip tugged up into a tiny smile.

Yugi never set foot in a library on his own free will because it always seemed kind of gloomy to him somehow. But now...it seemed this lonely place was starting to become a lot more colorful.

* * *

><p>Ryou frowned as he paced back and forth outside Yugi's classroom. Upon hearing Bakura approaching, his mouth automatically launched a thousand words per second.<p>

"Why did you have to give them _that _misfortune? You know Yami doesn't want to talk to his brother again after what happened last time! He even changed his freaking last name to his mother's maiden name just to escape him! You could've assigned Emma Watson or something to Yugi instead! You are-"

"Blah blah blah blah!"

"You are so childish!"

"Woof! Woof!" Bakura smirked at Ryou's annoyance.

"Just wait until I get my powers back! Just wait, Sagishi Bakura," He said in a threatening tone. Ryou huffed in irritation and turned his head towards the destined couple seated in the classroom while comforting himself with thoughts of torturing the despicable Sagishi in so many artistic ways. How could anyone stand him?! once the punishment is lifted, the idiot Sagishi will experience fury that no one else had ever experienced before.

"MEOWWW!" Bakura merrily screamed in Ryou's ears, surprising him.

"AH! Annoying!" Ryou shrieked and tried to hit Bakura's face but the latter rapidly stepped back while chuckling at the fuming Shugoshin.

The class bell rang and all the students scampered out of the classroom while the two deities ran amok along the corridor. Yami walked out of the room followed by Yugi who was still trying to find out the connection between Yami and Atem Ito.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! TELL MEEEE!" Yugi asked persistently, but Yami continued to ignore him and kept walking.

Yugi exhaled in frustration and walked quickly to keep up with Yami's long strides, "TELL ME!"

"Yugi!" Both of them turned their heads when they heard Malik's voice.

"I just read your message. You still haven't secured an interview with Mr. Atem Ito?" Malik asked upon reaching them.

"Yeah. Do you know anyone that can help me out to schedule an appointment with him? Anyone from your class, perhaps?"

"I'll ask around and get back to you. But I doubt that I will be any help. Mr. Ito is known for being elusive." Malik replied.

Yugi groaned and shook Yami's arm again, "AHHH! Yamiiii….I need to have that interview!"

Malik raised his brows in surprise after witnessing Yugi's actions.

"Is he always like this? Whiny and irritating?" Yami asked wearily while pointing at Yugi, who was still pouting.

"Nah. I've never seen him act this way towards anyone. Not even his former girlfriend."

"Why? How does he act with that bitch Anzu?" Yami asked, albeit a little harshly.

"Well, when he's with her, his actions are very calculated."

"Calculated? When he's with me, he has no dignity whatsoever."

"HEY!" Yugi protested and crossed his arms over his chest, "That's not true!"

"Oh, yeah? Did she buy boxers for you? Can she last a minute while listening to your _miu-miu-miu_?" Yami mirrored Yugi's, crossing his arms and tilted his head with a stoic expression.

_Oh my gosh! This cyborg! _Yugi thought while eyeing him out. Did he really have no plans to stop bringing shame onto his name?

"You've heard his _miu-miu-miu_? It gets into your brain, doesn't it?" Malik smiled in amusement.

"Yeah. It mercilessly enters my brain and buzzes around like a bee for one solid week. I thought I would have to do a mini-exorcism to that sound out of my system. But the moment I successfully take my mind off it, he'll mumbled those random words again to torture me." Yami said and nonchalantly pulled Yugi's backpack back to prevent him from getting ran over by the swarm of students rushing to get to their respective classrooms.

"The professor is here!" One of Malik's classmates called out.

"I have to go. Yugi, I'll call you later."

"Okay." Yugi walked gingerly beside Malk while Yami followed behind them.

"Just so you know, I don't believe the two of you have a boss-employee relationship. Get back to the dorm once you're done with any critical work with him." Malik whispered in Yugi's ear before entering his classroom, leaving behind a bewildered Yugi.

* * *

><p>As both of them walked along the university pathway, Yugi kept pestering Yami, asking him about Atem Ito. Other students were already staring at him as he bounced left and right while Yami ignored his presence.<p>

"If you know him, maybe you can help me schedule an interview with him!" He insisted as they were nearing the sports field. Yami didn't even glance at him as he walked past.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed from a far distance. Yugi said a baseball flying over in Yami's direction and leapt towards him, shielding him from the impact. The ball hit his shoulder, making him wince in pain. Yami's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly pulled Yugi closer.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked and roamed his eyes all over to check if Yugi was hurt.

"I'm really sorry! Are you alright?!" The baseball player asked while running towards them.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Yugi smiled at him reassuringly.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry. I should've been more careful. Did the ball hit you?" The boy said as he picked up the ball.

"No, I'm fine." Yugi assured him. When the baseball player went back to the field, Yami was all over Yugi again.

"Did the ball hit you? I heard a sound and saw it bounce off your back."

"No, it hit my backpack." Yugi smiled to cover up his lie, even though his shoulder was already starting to hurt from the impact.

Yami furrowed his brows and stared at him but Yugi kept on smiling, "You shouldn't have done that. Don't do anything unnecessary. You might end up hurting yourself." Yami said in a reprimanding tone.

"You were busy ignoring me and didn't see the ball coming so I protected you with my Kuriboh power!" Yugi exclaimed and took a superhero stance. Yami knew what was coming and rolled his eyes.

"Flyingggg...KURIBOHS!" Yugi shouted as Yami sighed.

"I knew you were going to do that."

"Flyingggg…."

"Stop it."

"Alright, I'll stop." Yugi chirped and walked ahead but yami suddenly tugged the red string.

"Wait. Come back here." Yami wiggled his fingers, coaxing him to come closer. Yugi glanced back at him and stepped towards him with a puzzled look. Yami grabbed Yugi's ID lanyard and pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart, "Seriously. Don't do those unnecessary things again. If you end up hurt, you'll be more annoying that you already are and I would have to endure your endless whinings. It's better if I'm the one who's hurt."

Yugi scrunched his nose in defiance, "I'm not hurt, okay? And will you just admit you were worried instead of insulting me?" He said and stretched his neck forward, making Yami tilt his head back a bit.

"I'm not worried." He hissed and leaned forward again, theirs faces close to each other as nobody wanted to back down on the staring contest.

"Yes you are!"

"HELLLOO!" Marik's face suddenly popped in between them, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked interchangeably between Yami and Yugi.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Lover's quarrel?" He continued, teasingly.

"Shut up." Yami pushed Marik's face away and straightened up.

"Hi, Marik. What brings you here?" Yugi asked.

"I was just roaming around when I saw you two. By the way, Yams, the guys want to have some drinks this weekened and we'll be expecting both of you, right?"

"Count me out." Yami waved him off.

"Awww, come on! You didn't hang out with us after the last duelist tournament!"

Yami yanked the red string once, signaling Yugi that they should leave but Yugi remained on stop while eyeing the pitiful Marik. Yami frowned and glanced back at him, "Let's go."

"Why don't we hang out with them this weekend?" Yugi suggested, earning a squeal of delight from Marik who stood behind him and cheered for Yugi to convince Yami.

"We're not going. Don't be followed by those puppy eyes of that Psycho." Yami warned him.

"Yamiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Don't start with me."

"Yamiiiiiiiiii!" Yugi pouted and shook his arm.

"No."

"I want to go out and chill for a change." Yugi pleaded. Yami looked at Yugi's slumped form and sighed heavily.

"Fine." Yami finally agreed and crossed his arms over his chest while watching Yugi hop merrily in front of him.

Marik arched his brows, seeing how Yugi somehow magically shattered Yami's strong resolve in just a few seconds. Yugi had just accomplished something that other humans weren't able to do. The two were sending weird signals to his gossip radar but he had yet to figure out the real score between Yami and Yugi. Yami was not the type to stick with around with just anybody, no matter how cute they were or fun, but why was he tolerating Yugi? In fact, he wasn't even the clingy type with M-

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop it. I can already see your antennae protruding from your head." Yami light punched Marik's shoulder and pushed him, "Get out of here. Tell the guys we're coming this weekend."

"Alright, bye, Yami! Bye, Cutie!" Marik said while winking at Yugi, just to tease before running for his life when Yami stepped closer to clobber his ass.

Yugi constantly checked his phone as they continued walking on the pathway. Seeing that there were still no messages from Atem Ito's secretary, he let out a disappointed sigh.

"I have a problem."

"I don't want to hear it." Came Yami's cold reply.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice. Hah!"

Yami sighed in exasperation and glanced at him, "This is so unfair. Even husbands have a choice not to listen to their nagging wives or others."

"Are you saying you're like a husband to me?" Yugi giggled.

"I did NOT say that."

"So, anyway. Listen, _hubby_,"

"Please...stop it."

"_Hubby_?" Yugi blinked innocently at him, making Yami groan in frustration. HOw the hell did their conversation steer this way? Yami should've learned by now that Yugi had this peculiar way of twisting his words and tossing it back at him to further annoy the living hell out of him.

"Whatever." He muttered and quickened his pace while Yugi clung to his arms.

"As I was saying, Hubby…"

Yugi laughed silently.

"I still haven't secured an interview with Mr. Atem Ito. So, if you know him personally, you might be able to help me. Please?"

"I don't know him. And even if he grants you an interview, I won't accompany you. So, no, you're not going to interview him. Just do the class project instead of the interview."

"You're not a supportive husband." Yugi pointed out, making Yami close his eyes tightly before facing him.

"Can you please stop saying husband? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Hubby!" Yugi exclaimed merrily despite Yami's murderous glare.

"I'm warning you…"

"HUBBY!" Yugi yelled and stepped backwards seeing Yami approaching him.

"Don't you dare come near me. I'll knock you off with my KURIBOH POWER!" Yugi playfully assumed a fighting stance and yelped when Yami suddenly grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder, before proceeding to walk with Yugi dangling like a rag doll over his his shoulder.

"KURIBOH POWER!" Ryou hopped up and down while squealing in delight as the followed the two. Bakura shook his head and sighed. There was this weird connection between this Shugoshin and Yugi Mutou-they were both crazy.

* * *

><p>This was getting really tiring.<p>

"I'm serious, Yami. I'll go through with the interview even if I have to barge into the office. I don't want to be the only student who fails to do this activity."

"You can't make me accompany you."

His Royal Highness Yami Sennen collapsed onto the bed and placed his arm over his eyes.

Yugi was about to burst into flames. Yami kept on ignoring him whenever he brought up the topic about the interview and he had no idea why.

"Yami, please stop joking. You know this interview is really important." Yugi said in a clam and collected voice. He had to control his temper before shooting daggers at Yami.

"I told you, you will never change my mind. I won't accompany you to interview that man. And since we're tied together, it only means you will not interview him."

Yugi took a deep breath.

Heart attack.

"Yami…" His voice was hiking up but he couldn't control it anymore, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT'S JUST A FREAKING INTERVIEW!"

Yami raised his arm and opened one eye, "I'm trying to sleep. Shut up."

_OH MY-THIS ASS! _To Yugi, Yami was the supreme overlord of indifference. It seemed Yami was really set on giving him thousands of years of pain. Out of all the people in the world, why was Yugi tied to his subhuman?

"I kind of hate you right now, you know." Yugi said as he sat on the bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tightly. "It would be helpful if we met those deities again."

"Stop mumbling and go to sleep." Yami said and poked Yugi's shoulder, making him flinch in pain.

Yugi instantly rubbed his shoulder where the ball hit him before.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yami furrowed his brows and sat up. He then poked Yugi's shoulder and the latter jerked back.

"You were it by the ball, weren't you?" Yami muttered. Before Yugi could protest, Yami carefully tugged back the collar of his shirt and inspected his shoulder.

"Damn it, you have a bruise!" Yami growled and stood up, proceeding to the bathroom while Yugi followed after him. He grabbed something from the medicine cabinet and went back to bed, instructing Yugi to lie down as he opened the container and scooped a fair amount of cream on his fingers.

"I told you not to do anything unnecessary. Look what happened."

Just just kept silence as Yami applied cream on the bruise, his mind wandering elsewhere.

Yugi was tired...of this whole thing. The red string was proving to be a big hinderance on both of them. Yami was not saying much of the red string but Yugi felt it was for his sake. As weird as it sounded, there was an indescribable boundary between them despite of or because of their situation. It was hard to explain but that's how Yugi perceived things. The red string that was supposed to bind them together was a boundary...or was it just Yugi being cautious?

"Yami, what will happen to us?" Yugi whispered and he felt Yami's hand stop.

"Should I tell things you want to hear or the truth?" Yami asked as he lied beside Yugi.

"Things I want to hear." He replied as they stared at each other.

"We will be untied before your graduation. You will be able to do the interview yourself. You will be able to move back into the dorm and you will find a job you like. You will make a lot of friends and you will enjoy living...away from me."

"Don't you have any plans of seeing me once we're untied?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be scared of being near me because of this magical crap. Who knows if we'll be tied together again if we see each other." Yami fumbled with the red string and both of them were bathed in silence as they stared at it.

"Your turn." Yami said suddenly.

"My turn?"

"Tell me the things you think will happen to us." He locked his gaze with Yugi.

"Mmm...we'll be untied soon and you will be successful with your work. You will continue being a great duelist and will live a peaceful life…..peaceful and quiet since you won't be hearing my constant 'miu-miu'."

"That 'miu miu' again. "Yami sighed and frowned at him.

"You will miss that sound, I assure you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Miu miu miu miu miu!" Yugi exclaimed and smiled at him.

"I hate it."

"Miu?"

"Are you not going to stop?"

Yugi took a deep breath as he roamed his eyes over Yami's face. He was kind of adorable when he gets upset. _The hell am I thinking? How can I, a guy, think another guy is adorable? Have I converted and not know? _He shook it off. He was still wondering why he was tied to this robot out of all the people in the world. Yami was actually the opposite of Yugi. He was really cold and did not care about what other people thought of him. But he was surprisingly nurturing and would just cover it up with his sharp tongue.

"Let's sleep before you explode my brain with your Kuriboh power." Yami said after a while.

"Yes, your majesty." Yugi replied and placed his right leg across Yami's stomach.

"Damn it, stay on your side of the bed!"

"But you're my hubby!" Yugi said jokingly to annoy Yami some more.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." He sat up, about to crawl out of bed.

Yugi immediately grabbed his leg and clung to him, "Alright, I won't tease you anymore!"

Yami rolled his eyes and laid back down, kicking Yugi to the far side of the bed. "There. Stay there."

* * *

><p>Ryou and Bakura watched the sleeping couple silently. Both of them were aware that Yami and Yugi were constantly calling for them but they chose not to show themselves despite their guilt.<p>

"What is a Sagishi's job? Don't you bring misfortunes to the couple to break them?"

Bakura sighed, "Why do you think other Saighi you were partnered with rejoiced when the destined couple fulfilled their fate?"

"I'm also curious about that. I don't know why."

"That's because you're seeing what you want to see. And you're believing what you want to believe."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes, it did."

A light breeze suddenly blew and a twirling white light appeared at the foot of the bed where Master Pegasus stepped out, looking down at the sleeping couple. The stunned Shugoshin and Sagishi bowed their heads down after giving such a bewildered glance. The lunar matchmaker god raised his hand, causing the red string to levitate in the air. He opened his palm and mumbled an enchantment. Afterwards, the string emitted a sparkling black light, making him frown.

Ryou's eyes widened in fear as he nudged Bakura, who was also gaping at the red string of fate, unable to fathom the confusing situation they were in. wIth a resigned sigh, Pegasus lowered his arm and the string slowly descended towards the bed, between the destined couple. He clasped his hands behind him while pondering something, his shoulder rigid and his lips forming a thin line.

"Dartz, are you here?" He whispered. Black smoke appeared beside him and Dartz stepped out.

Bakura stole a glance at his ascendant and despite the smile on his face The Master Saigshi had a worried look in his eyes. Bakura shifted nervously and rubbed his palms. He sensed that they had a bigger problem-bigger than the destined couple being literally tied together.

"How can I be of assistance, old friend?" Dartz asked.

"Can you search the candles in the Underworld and-"

"THE UNDERWORLD?!" Ryou shouted before Bakura covered his mouth and hissed at him furiously.

The two ascendants eyed Ryou and Bakura as they bowed their heads again.

"Let's go back to the Celestial Palace first and discuss this further." Pegasus told Dartz. He then faced the two deities, "You two need to prepare yourselfs. The destined couple assigned to you have a far more challenging future which may be beyond my capacity."

When their ascendants left, Ryou slumped on the floor as if the energy had been drained from his body while Bakura remained standing rigidly, swallowing hard as he assessed the situation at hand.

"What is happening?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura ignored the confused Shugoshin and stared at the red string of fate.

* * *

><p>"CLING!" Yugi jumped at Yami and attached himself to his arm.<p>

"There you go again." Yami sighed and wiggled free from his grasp.

"CLING!" He hopped towards Yami again but he hasted up his pace and dodged Yugi's assault.

"If you don't want me to cling to go, then I'll just call you HUBBY!" Yugi declared, knowing full well how Yami hated that word. Yami sighed and offered his arm. Yugi merrily clung to him as they roamed around. Earlier, Yugi had suggested to take a walk but what Yami didn't know was that they were heading towards the direction of Mr. Atem Ito's office.

Unfortunately, Yugi didn't have any contingency plan once they reach the building. He needed to come up with something because he was positive that once Yami found out where they were going, he was going to flip the fuck out!

All of a sudden, Yami faced Yugi and blcoked his path, entertwining his arms around him and pulled him closer. Yugi gasped in surprise and planted his hands on Yami's chest while staring at him wide wide eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?!" Yugi asked in alarm.

"Pay attention when you're walking, stupid! You almost got hit by the door!"

"Huh?"

Yugi turned around and realized how close he was standing to the door of the building and stepped away from it.

"CLING!" Yugi beamed and intertwined his arms around Yami's neck but as he looked up at him, his chuckles died down as he realized that they were both hugging in the middle of the sidewalk. Their gazes locked and Yugi was suddenly aware of the loud thumpin of his heart. Warmth spread through his cheeks as he looked directly into Yami's burning crimson orbs. Unable to handle the intensity of Yami's stare, he abruptly pushed Yami and took a couple steps away, wanting to get as far away from him as possible to clear his head. However, he halted when he reached the maximum distance of the string.

Yugi glued his eyes on the ground and twiddled his fingers to distract himself from the weirdness that happened between them. _Ugh! This is so awkward! What is up with me? Seriously, have I changed teams?! _

When Yami started striding towards him, Yugi had to fight the urge to step backwards again. _What the hell is happening to me?_

Yami stopped in front of him and raised his right arm. Yugi looked at the arm in confusion. Sensing that that Yugi was currently the dumbest man on the planet at the moment due to their unnerving experience, Yami arched a brow and offed his arm once again, "Cling."

A smile formed on Yugi's lips as he clung to Yami's arm and beamed at him. They started walking in silence but of course, the silence lasted less than a few seconds as Yugi's need to annoy him arose once again.

As they continued walking, the main office of Atem Ito's came into view. _Oh, boy...we're almost there…_ As they were nearing the building, Yugi's voice becaem louder and louder and his mouth of spouting all kinds of nonsense in hopes of locking Yami's mental skills. He hoped that they would at least be able to reach the reception area before Yami noticed anything. But as expected of the robot, he sensed that Yugi was up to no good and stopped as the reached the entrance.

Ultimate failure.

When Yugi witnessed the slow turning of Yami's head, the furrowed brows and the sharp glare, he knew he had to crawl somewhere and hide before Yami could break his skull and chuck him to North Korea.

"What the hell is this?" Yami asked, "I told you to just do the class project instead of the interview."

He turned around and descended the stairs but Yugi grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

"Yamiii! Come one, we're already here. Just accompany me, please!"

"No."

"I really want to do this interview instead of the class project, so please, PLEASE agree on this one and I promise to do all your evil biddings."

Yami scowled and replied firmly, "No."

"Yamiiiiiiiiii!"

"Do I have to drag you home?"

"YAMI!"

Judging from his expression, Yugi knew his Kuriboh power was going to be enough to convince him so he didn't have any other option but to unleash his secret attack. Standing on the stairs while Yami was flat on the ground, Yugi gripped the straps of his Kuriboh backpack and started singing the Cuppycake song while swaying his body left and right. SUPER CUTE YUGI POWERS ACTIVATE!

'_You're my hunny bunch, sugar plum,_

_Pumpy ummpy umpkin,_

_You're my sweetie pie,_

_You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, _

_Snoogums boogums, you're the apple of my eye. _

_And I love you so and I have you to know,_

_That I'll always be right here._

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you, _

_Because you are so dear!'_

Yugi took a deep breath and pointed his forefingers at Yami. "SUPER CUTE YUGI POWERS ACTIVATE!" He beamed and formed his arms into a heart.

_God I am so gay…_

After his psychotic display of lethal cutenss, Yugi smiled widely at Yami waiting for him to smile back because let's face it, the Cuppycake Song was the cutest song in the history of mankind and anyone should smile upon hearing it. But non. _WHAT THE FRACK?! _Yami just stared at him like he was the weirdest creature on the plant. Okay, Yami was a cybord and his heart consisted of wires and metal BUT STILL! It was the freaking Cuppycake Song! Plus, Yugi even did the Super Cute Yugi heart thing!

_This is unacceptable! This is….this is…_

"Let's go home." Yugi mumbled in defeat and walked down the stairs. He sighed heavily as he walked past Yami, not comprehending how on earth the man managed to maintain an impassive expression instead of applauding merrily while crying tears of joy.

Yugi glanced back and covered his eyes with his hand as the sun shined brightly above. For a moment, he thought he saw Yami biting hips as if suppressing laughter. He squinted his eyes and blinked a couple times when he heard Yami's voice, "What are you doing? Let's go.

_Huh! How can this guy laugh when he doesn't even know how to smile? _

It was official, Yugi's SUPER CUTE POWERS had been defeated by the cyborg named Yami.

* * *

><p>Seto threw a confused glance at Joey, who in turn, glanced questioningl at Marik, who just wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at them while pouting his lips in the direction of Yugi and Yami in front of him. The two were bickering endlessly about Yugi's interview and Yami's friends, not accustomed to this side of him, didn't know how to react.<p>

"I told you, they're an item." Marik said after chugging down a bottle of beer and slamming it on the table.

"Shut it." Yami shot back. But because Marik was probably the dumbest man on the planet and didn't know what to stop teasing, he kept on bothering the two until Seto shoved a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Yugi, what's this interview you're talking about?" Joey asked, ignoring the ruckus Seto and Marik were causing.

"I'm supposed to interview Mr. Atem Ito but Yami said he won't let me." Yugi complained. Joey arched his brow while Yami remained indifferent.

"He wouldn't let you? Why do you need his permission?" Marik butted in.

"Ah...ummm...'

"Becaue he said he needs my help in that interview." Yami said dismissively as he grabbed Yugi's beer bottle and placed it away from him.

"Give it back!" Yugi protested and snatched the bottle again.

"No."

"Oh, come on. I don't have classes tomorrow."

"We still need to ride the motorcycle and i don't want to drag an unconscious man's body home."

"Ah, I hate!" Yugi shoveled food into his mouth and chewed sloppily. Yami carelessly passed him a tissue which he took without glance at him, still pissed that Yami won't let him have any fun.

"I won't get drunk, I promise!" He bargained by the robot just glared at him. "That death glare again! See this? his bread it my heart. This is what you're doing whenever you glare at m!" Yugi took the bread and tore it apart.

"I told you to stop watching those crappy TV dramas. Give me that." He pointed at the bread and opened his palm.

"My heart?" Yugi asked jokingly and handed it to him.

"Yeah, your heart. I want to eat it." Yami took a bite of the bread.

Oh my gosh! These two are dripping with cheddar!" Marik exclaimed while clutching his chest, making Seto and Joey laugh as they clicked their bottles of beer before drinking.

"Can you just be a couple already? I totally ship you two!" Marik sighed dreamily. Yami frowned at him and flicked his forehead, "We're just friends, you Psycho. Stop being a freaking girl."

"Ow! Alright, Yams, Damn! You're always grumpy." Marik rubbed his forehead and then pushed the bottle of beer towards Yugi and winked at him.

"Yay! Thanks, Marik." He grabbed the bottle and hid it at his side.

"Don't you dare get drunk." Yami hissed and wagged his finger at him. Yugi playfully tried to bite Yami's finger but he quickly withdrew it and poked Yugi's nose..

"Seriously, do you need us here?" Seto teased and immediately averted his gaze from Yami's sharp glare. Joey diverted the topic so as to not further annoy Yami.

Suddenly, Yugi tugged the string twice signally that he needed to go to the bathroom, Yami automatically stood up and offered his hand to help Yugi out of his seat.

"Where are you two going?" Joey aked.

"He need to go to the bathroom."

It was as if time froze as his friends stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll just accompany him." Yami clearly didn't care if the eyes of his friend were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Yami, we're judgign you right now." Marik said before laughing loudly.

While Yami and Yugi walked past the next table, the group of girls started calling out Yami's name and professed their love for him, which he just ignored as he continued walking with Yugi beside him. The girls were clearly fans of his.

Yugi looked at Yami and wagged his finger, "Hubby, you're cheating on me, aren't you?" He joked and shrieked in terror when Yami suddenly bit his finger.

"WE SAW THAT! WHEEE!" Marik cheered while Seto and Joey laughed along with him. Yami glanced back with a lethal glare. Those three monkeys were surely going to die later.

* * *

><p>Yugi contined humming while watching his footsteps as they walked towards the parking lot after having a drink with Yami's friends. It had been a long time since Yugi had a drink and he was feeling a bit tipsy because of the alcohol but he was aware of his actions. He lifted his gaze and watched Yami's back for a moment before turning his attention to the red string dangling between them.<p>

He tried so hard to ignore the string for the entire time he'd been living withYami but honestly, he was getting sick and tired of their situation. Being alone and doing things by himself seemed to be a faraway memory. His future was also getting blurry. What was to become of them? When will the string be untied? Where were those two deities and why haven't they shown themselves? It was their fault they were in this kind of mess so why weren't they helping? What were the magic words? Were there really magic words to untie the string? So many questions were floating in Yugi's mind.

Ryou clenched his hands into fists while following the couple. He felt so useless. How could a Shugoshin be so pathetic while the destined ones assigned to him were going through an obstacle?

With a piercing glare, he faced Bakura and suddenly hit his arm, "I HATE YOU!" He exclaimed and braced himself for another round of bickering but his Sagishi counterpart remained silent.

Frowning in confusion, Ryou nudged Bakura but the latter didn't even react." Hey, what's your problem?" He asked by no answer was given to him.

"What's your problem?" Yami asked as Yugi suddenly stopped walking and raked his fingers through his hair, contemplating about something.

Yugi sighed heavily and met his eyes while raising his arm, "This...this is my problem."

"Are you drunk?" Yami furrowed his brows and walked towards him.

"I wish I was. Actually, I wish this was just a dream. Are you not agitated, Yami? WE ARE TIED BY THIS RED STRING! When will we be untied? We can't even go to the bathroom along. Damn it, I'm sick of this!"

Yugi slumped on the side of the street and hugged his knees while Yami stood above him and shoved his hands into his pockets. A heavy silence passed between them as they both tried to collect their thoughts.

"This is the kind of reality we have, and we don't know how long it will last." Yami said finally, "There's nothing we can do."

Yugi lifted his gaze and was about to say something when a swirling patch of white smoke caught his attention. Ryou stepped out and stood in front of them. "I'm sorry…" He said solemly and bowed his head.

"YOU!" Yugi stood up abruptly and faced the Shugoshin, "Untie us now, I'm begging you!"

"I just showed myself to apologize again because of that red string and to assure you both that everything will be alr-"

"I HATE THIS! I REALLY HATE THIS! UNTIE US!" Yugi screamed in frustration. Unknown to the destined couple, the string as suddenly surrounded by a black glitterly light and then, the black light exploded and Ryou was pushed back into the realm of deities before he could Shugoshin was throw back quite forcefully and Bakura came running towards him.

"W-what was that?" Ryou asked in fear.

"I think that was the enrgy from from the Underworld." Bakura replied while helping Ryou up.

"Why would it be fused with the string?"

"I don't know, Shugoshin. All I know is that we might have another problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

Bakura stared at Yami and Yugi who were still calling out and searching for Ryou, "A much bigger problem…"


	9. Chapter 9

Tashi: So, a little twist at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys don't kill me or hate me too much for it. Anyway, we will be seeing a surprise appearance from the cast of Inuyasha. Can you guess who? Hehehe. Here's a hint...he's one of the bad guys. Well, hope you enjoy and please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU!

**Yumi: Oh, boy, Tashi. You're going to kill the readers... YIKES! But I still like the chapter despite what's revealed in the end. KEEP IT UP!**

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. Though they'd make a pretty good mashup together...sort of...

* * *

><p>Yugi tapped his chest to calm himself down as he looked up at the night sky, noticing the full moon, glowing beautifully among the twinkling stars. It reminded him of that night Anzu broke up with him. That same night when he first saw Yami and was tied to him. If only he could go back in time and redo everything. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't go to the hotel, or if he didn't ride that elevator, or perhaps if he has arrived on time for his date with Anzu. His frustrations kept piling up as thoughts of 'what-ifs' filled his mind.<p>

A weary sigh escaped Yami's lips as he observed Yugi's expression. He had already expected this kind of outburst. Yugi had been bottling it up inside for too long. It was only a matter of time before this happened. He then focused his gaze forward and roamed his eyes around, hoping to see the any of the two deities. He knew that the only way to end all this lied with the two deities. His eye brows furrowed when he saw a man stepping out of the shadows wearing old tattered clothes. The man approached the destined couple and darted his eyes between the two.

"Do you need anything, mister?" Yugi asked.

The man did not respond and just lowered his faze, seemingly staring over something. Yami followed the man's gaze and frowned when he realized that the man's eyes were directed at the red string.

"Sir, can you see this?" Yami asked hurriedly and raised his arm where the string was tied but the man just blankly looked at him before walking away. Yami and Yugi exchanged confused glances before looking back at the man. But he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"B-Bakura..." Ryou gripped onto Bakura's arm firmly while they both stared at the man walking towards them after approaching the destined couple.<p>

"Stay behind me." Bakura whispered to him. Ryou immediately complied and stepped back.

The man stopped in a near distance and gave them a penetrating stare. Bakura cautiously hid his hand behind him and formed an ethereal orb, just in case the man decided on attacking. The man cocked his brows and slowly raised his open palm. Bakura stiffened when the ethereal orb he conjured suddenly transferred to the man's hand, burning red eye staring directly at him. He then closed his palm and the orb disintegrated.

Ryou gasped and grabbed Bakura's upper arm, urging Bakura to retreat but he remained rooted in his spot. He neded to know who the man was.

"A trickster deity," He said in a deep, sinister voice and tilted his head to look at Ryou, "And a string-keeper deity."

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"So...that string binding them is indeed the string of fate." The man said, ignoring Bakura's question, "How did this happen? How did the lunar matchmaker make such a mistake?"

"A mistake? What are you talking about?" Ryou stepped forward. Bakura immediately grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, keeping the Shugoshin safely behind him.

"Exactly what you heard, Shugoshin. Tell your ascendant that I wish to speak with him at the River Styx."

_River Styx? The River of Unbreakable Oath? _

"Who are you?" Bakura asked again, clenching his hands into fists.

"Naraku." He replied simply and vanished in swirl of black smoke. Ryou and Bakura froze upon hearing the name.

**Naraku. **The Ruler of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>The class had already been dismissed but Yugi remained in his seat, blankly staring at nothing in particular. Flashes of tough experiences he had because of the red string flooded his mind. How exactly were they going to be untied? Being bounded with the red string limited their actions and it was already suffocating to him. They had no privacy and they can't do anything without dragging each other along.<p>

Yami, who was seated behind him, kept quite while observing Yugi. He followed every move Yugi made as he pondered over something. Honestly, this was too troublesome for him, too. Being tied to a university student who had an obsession with Kuriboh and who had enough energy to bounce around merrily could drive anyone nuts. But things had already turned out that way, they had no choice but to endure each other until the day this would all be fixed.

He sighed tired and momentarily looked up at he classroom ceiling before standing up and sitting beside Yugi.

"Hey," He called out and nudged Yugi's elbow but he didn't respond and his his face. When Yami looked down, he saw tears dropping onto Yugi's lap as he silently cried. Without saying a word, he pulled the sleeve of his hoodie to cover his hand and lifted Yugi's chin. He gentled wiped the tears away with the hem of his sleeve and brushed his golden fringes back. "Stop crying.

"This is just too much for me to bear. We've been tied together for too long."

Unable to come up with anything to comfort him, Yami just focused his eyes forward and sat quietly beside Yugi, his face devoid of emotions. Minutes passed when he felt Yugi lean his head on his hsoulder.

"Yami, Yami…" Yugi mumbled, almost a whisper.

"Mhmm?"

"Look. I'm crying again." He said and pointed at his face. Yami pulled his sleeve and raised his hand, wiggling the hem in front of him. A tiny smile formed on Yugi's lips before grabbing the sleeve and using it to wipe his tears.

"Better now?"

"Hmm...a bit. Let me just rest for a while."

Yami shifted closer to let Yugi comfortably rest his head on his shoulder and they sat in silence in the empty classroom. No words were exchange and only their breathing could be heard, both of them lost in their own thoughts. The class bell rang signaling the end of all classes for the day but they didn't move. The noisy chatter of students outside entered their ears but they remained in their spot until the noise died down and the hallways cleared. Yugi fixed his eyes on the window and was mesmerized by the faint reddish rays of the sun, indicating that night was about to arrive.

"I don't know how to face another day. This is depressing." Yugi muttered sorrowfully.

"Meep?"

Yugi furrowed his brows and lifted his head to look at Yami, unsure if the weird sound came from him.

"Did you say something?"

"Meep. Meep meep meep." Yami replied in flat tone while avoiding Yugi's gaze, clearly embarrassed by his stupid random words to cheer him up.

Yugi covered his mouth to hide the big smile that was threatening to break out, "Miu miu miu?" He tested

"Meep."

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA! That is so cute." Yugi giggled while holding his tummy, unable to contain the laughter anymore after hearing Yami's random words.

"Silly boy." Yami shook his head and poked the tip of Yugi's nose, "Super Cute Yami Wink." He blurted out in a monotone voice and winked at him.

_GASP! _

Yugi's hear just stopped. He was dead. Yami just killed him with the cuteness overload. Who knew that this cyborg could display cuteness so lethal?

"Hubby!" Yugi beamed and clung onto Yami's arm.

"Alright, let's stop this nonsense. It's getting late."

The ruckus they were causing was interrupted by Yugi's phone. Upon seeing who the caller was, Yugi frowned. "Mr. Atem Ito's secretary is calling me…"

Yugi worriedly look at Yami and inhaled deeply. Yami would surely flip out if he pursued the interview and he didn't want to ruin his mood anymore. Yami had done a lot for him, even made a fool out of himself just to make him smile. Even though this was a big opportunity for him, Yugi had to let it go.

"I'm really sorry. I'll retract my request to interview Mr. Atem-"

"No. Do the interview." Yami cut him off.

"Huh?"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Mutou? Did you said you wanted to retract your interview request?" The secretary asked.

"Um...no. I'll proceed with the interview. When can it be scheduled?" Yugi asked while looking questioningly at Yami.

* * *

><p>This was strange.<p>

As soon as they stepped into the building where Mr. Ito's main office was located, people gave weird looks and bowing to them. Yugi suspiciously looked at Yami but he was a cyborg as ever, maintaining his stoic expression and not even paying attention to anyone. There was nothing peculiar about them so why were these office people heaving this way?

Yugi anxiously checked his business casual attire and ran his fingers through his gel-slicked hair. He then looked at Yami's outfit and sighed at the sight of his black shirt, jeans, and boots. Perhaps this was the reason the employees were staring at them. Everyone was wearing suits and executive clothes and there Yami was with offending casual clothes and a Kuriboh backpack draped on his shoulders.

Yugi scowled at him but Yami just stared at him with a bored expression.

Before coming to the office, Yugi tried to convince him to wear a suit but he wouldn't hear any of it. When he was trying to explain that Yami would pose as his assistant in the interview so he would be allowed to enter the office as well, he just waved his hand dismissively at Yugi. The guy was really something.

Yugi stiffened as he saw one of the security staff hurriedly speaking into his radio while staring at them with wide eyes.

"I told you to wear a suit." Yugi hissed.

"I didn't want to." Yami shot back. If his ass was tossed out by the security staff together with Yugi's ass, Yugi was going snap Yami's neck.

The receptionist was busy organizing some documents when the two approached her, shock registering on her face. Yugi was going to ask her what floor Mr. Atem Ito's office was but Yami dragged him towards the direction of the elevators.

"Hey, wait!" Yugi tried to pull the red string but Yami grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"Just follow me. I know where his office is."

Before they could even arrive at the elevators, a huge number of staff gathered in front of them and lined up with their heads bowed. _Okay...what's going on here? _Yugi was scared, to be quite honest. He felt like they were going to kidnap them and make them them the subject for their clinical experiment in a basement somewhere. He was looking left and right with a mortified look as he followed Yami.

"Why are they doing this?" Yugi whispered.  
>"Don't know."<p>

While waiting for the elevator doors to open, Yugi fumbled with the top button of his dress shirt, decided whether or not to open it.

"Should I open it or not? What do you think?" Yugi asked but Yami didn't reply.

"Hubby!" Yugi called out. There was a collective gasp behind behind and when he glanced back, he was surprised to see all the staff gathered around them. He furrowed his brows and tilted his had curiously. _What in the world is happening here?_

Ignoring the uneasy feeling creeping inside of me, Yugi smoothed his hair with his hand and tried to act calm.

"What the hell did you use in your hair?" Yami suddenly leaned in and sniffed Yugi's hair, earning another round of murmurs behind them.

"It's just hair gel! Will you stop sniffing me? I'm already sweating from nervousness!"

Yami roamed his eyes on Yugi's face and pulled out his handkerchief. He lifted Yugi's chin and began wiping the sweat off his forehead, nose, above his lip. Yugi could already feel the heavy stares of people around him and it was driving him nuts. Something was terribly wrong with this picture.

The elevator chimed and they stepped inside. Oddly though, the employees didn't come with them, instead the remained outside with their heads bowed.

"Whoa! Are they really this polite and accommodating?" Yugi blurted out as soon as the elevator closed and started moving up. Again, no reply from the cyborg. Yugi was beginning to wonder if the cyborg had reached his quota in the number of words he could utter a day. Him? Once he became comfortable with someone, Yugi could never stop talking. Guess that's the reason why his mouth continuously moved whenever he was with him.

"Are you going to tell me the reason why you finally allowed me to do the interview?" Yugi asked. Of course, he didn't get any answer. Yami had drifted off into his own demented world again.

Once they arrived at the floor of Atem's office, Yugi's jaw dropped. Beautiful, smart-looking ladies were lined up and welcomed them in a heartbreaking high-pitch voice. Yugi could not fathom why they were even bothering to welcome a mere mortal like him.

Atem Ito- the business tycoon who owned a variety of businesses including hotels, travel companies, real estates, etc. Yugi couldn't believe the man agreed to an interview with im when he was known for declining appointment request from the media. And Yugi could not comprehend why the staff was doing all this for a simple university student.

One of the ladies stepped forward and approached them, "Mr. Sen-"

"He's going to interview him." Yami cut her off and tilted his head in Yugi's direction. There was a puzzled look on her face as she searched for something in the journal that she was holding before finally looking at Yugi.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Yugi Mutou. I'm Mr. Ito's secretary."

"H-hello." Yugi waved at her stupidly, cursing himself afterwards realizing how stupid he was being. Great. His entire self-esteem was being demolishing within a few minutes of being in this place. How could he interview Mr. Ito like this? He'd probably crumble or melt into a puddle of shame.

"Mr. Mutou, can you please wait in our receiving area for a bit?"

Yugi was about to reply but Yami beat him to it, "He's with me." He said authoritatively. _Yami Sennen! Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?! _

"O-oh, I see." The secretary replied while eyeing Yugi curiously.

"Is he in?" Yami asked.

"Yes, sit. I'll accompany you to his office."

"No need." Yami then started striding towards the big door without even glancing back. Yugi immediately followed after him after apologizing to the secretary.

_HOLY SHIT! I'm losing my freaking mind! I'm going to murder him! _Did Yami not know how rediculous he was being acting so big and mighty with a Kuriboh backpack on his back? Did he agree to do the interview just to sabotage Yugi?! Why was he acting like he was one of the bosses here?

"Yami!" Yugi muttered under his breath as he hit his shoulder. Yugi was about to reprimand him when Yami suddenly opened the door to Mr. Ito's office and barged in. _HOLY SHIT!_

Yugi was rapidly tugging the string to drag him out while breathing in short gasps through his mouth. Was Yami trying to kill him? Why was he doing this? If he was just here to humiliate him, Yugi was going throw every available piece of furniture at his face later.

"Hurry up." Yami instructed and yanked the string forcefully. Yugi almost stumbled and fell flat on his face but Yami was quick enough to catch him around the waist. "You clumsy boy."

When Yugi was the formidable figure of Mr. Atem Ito standing behind his desk, he felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest. His aura was just so intimidating...even more so than Yami's. He felt unworthy of being there in the same room as him.

"H-hello. I'm Yugi Mutou. It's nice to finally meet you." Yugi bowed and waited for Yami to introduce himself but he just stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets, seemingly uninterested. Yugi kicked his foot but Yami just glanced at him momentarily with a bored expression on his face. _AGHH! CAN I KILL HIM NOW?!_

"So...Mr. Mutou. How are you related to my brother?" Atem suddenly asked, catching Yugi off guard.

_B-brother? _Yugi glanced back and forth between Yami and the Atem and gulped, "To your brother...sir?" Yugi asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Yami Sennen. He's my younger brother." He replied while looking intently at the cyborg beside Yugi.

Yugi felt like half of his brain cells snapped. He could almost hear the explosions going off in the back of his mind.

_Did he say Yami Sennen? What Yami Sennen? THIS Yami Sennen?!_

Poor Yugi was having a mental breakdown inside. _I-I think I need to faint somewhere. Oh, dear, Kami! BROTHER?!_

* * *

><p>Pegasus massaged his forehead after listening to Dartz. His worried were proven to be correct, one of the destined couple's candle in the Underworld...was beginning to flicker.<p>

"I heard Naraku wanted to speak with you…" Dartz said quietly.

"Yes. Now that he is aware of the current situation of Yugi and Yami's red string. He will surely insist that I enforce the second option."

Pegasus stared outside the Celestial Palace, his brows mashed together while firmly holding his bag of sparkling strings. The small candle from the Underworld explained why the red string was emitting a black light...because one of the destined couple was supposed to die. The only thing hindering that death...was the red string.

* * *

><p>Tashi: Yes! So the Ruler of the Underworld is NARAKU! But don't worry he isn't so much of an ass that he was in Inuyasha. Just thought I'd use him here because he fit the role and he's my favorite villain and also quite pitiful. Oh, and the River Styx comes from Greek Mythology. It is a river in the Underworld where the gods made unbreakable oaths.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Tashi: Whee! UPDATE! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They mean lot to me! :) I hope this keeps up. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><em>Omg, my brain. Brain, are you okay?<em>

Yugi was seriously tripping balls at this point. Mr. Powerful CEO man, Atem Ito said that Yami was his brother. So that mean's Yami is Atem's brother. And here Yugi was about to interview the man, the business tycoon that was YAMI'S BROTHER!

_SOMEONE SHOOT ME! Please tell me I'm wrong!_

Yugi could already picture his massive freak out episode later.

"Umm…" He hopened his notebook in panic and his pen fell onto the floor, rolling under the coffee table. Atem looked at the pen, then back at Yugi...and cocked his brow.

**Tick tick!**

_**Awesome...**_Yugi was surely going to have a great time! Before he could pick up the pen, Yami already beat him to it. He handed the pen to him before leaning back down on the couch, unmindful of the curious stares from him brother.

"You said you two are...friends?" Atem suddenly asked.

"Y-yes, sir."

Atem nodded and glanced at Yami again, who was sitting royally beside Yugi. Yugi bit his lips and frowned at Yami but he just arched a brow. _Oh man, he is so like his brother_. Now Yugi knew where Yami got that commanding air and cold demeanor.

"Where did you two meet?" Atem pressed on.

_Is this my interview or his? _Yugi was beginning to think he was the one being interrogated. "Um...at one of your hotels in-"

"Can we just start so we can get this over with and get out of this place?" Yami sighed. Yugi gasped in shocked and kicked Yami's foot but the latter just shrugged, uncaring.

_Oh, I'm going to kill him later for sure!_

"Why don't you wait for him outside then?"

"He's the reason why I'm here in the first place." Yami declared.

_GAH! YAMI SENNEN! Stop it, please! _

"If I leave, then he leaves with me."

_KIll me! Just kill me now! _

"Is that so, Mr. Mutou?"

"Ah ha ha ha, please don't mind him, sir." Yugi laughed nervously and then glared at Yami, "Can you please stop?" He muttered under his breath.

"Then hurry up and start." Yami hissed.

"I will." Yugi whispered sharply and opened up his notebook but before he could even speak…

"Tch, this won't do." Yami mumbled and stood up.

"What now?" Yugi asked in alarm before smiling awkwardly at Atem who just eyeing them with a stoic expression. _Yup! Definitely Yami's brother. _

"Let's wash your hair first. I'm getting really distracted by your hair. Then gel you put in is starting to harden and make you look stupid." He said and pulled Yugi up.

"Will you leave my hair alone?" Yugi shot back and tried to wiggle free but Yami's grip was firm on his his arm.

"I can't." He said simply before facing his brother, "We'll be back in a few minutes." He informed him and before Atem could even reply, Yami had already dragged Yugi out.

"Yami!" Yugi hissed and hit his arm multiple times but he wouldn't budge. Yami leg Yugi over to the bathroom and pushed him inside.

"Wash your hair." He instructed. _Is he serious about this? _

"Yami Sennen!" Yugi shrieked, his voice successfully reachde a C minor becuase of extreme annoyance. Yami ddn't even flinch as he looked at Yugi and pulled him towards the sink.

"Wash your hair."

Yugi mumbled a string of curses while washing his hair out when the door opened. Yugi was expecting there to be a startled gasp like before but the one who entered didn't seemed shocked at the sight of him and Yami in the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Yugi's head automatically bolted to the source of the voice and saw a tall woman with porcelain skin, long curcly blonde hair, and a very business-like, no-nonsense expression. Yugi blinked, unable to comprehend what was in front of him. There beside Yami stood his counterpart; Girl Cyborg.

"He needs a towel." Yami replied. Without saying a word, the girl left and came back with a towel that she handed to Yami.

Yugi's just stared. His thought process was cut short when Yami starrted vigorously drying his hair with the towel.

"Yami!" Yugi protested, "Wait until we get out of here."

Yami ignored him and extended his hand to ruffle Yugi's hair, making him unleash another round of annoyed protests. That didn't stop Yami from drying Yugi's hair whenever he fixed it.

However, Yugi's cried turned to giggles when he tried to sprinkle water at Yami as he tried to do the same back, while maintaining that impassive expression. They almost forgot the other presence beside them until she finally spoke.

"Yami Sennen." Girl Cyborg suddenly said in a reprimanding tone, "Stop this juvenile act."

_Wow. Mother much?_

"Sorry." Yugi apologized and hastily fixed himself while Yami stubbornly lifted his chin up and crossed his arms.

"You're as stubborn as ever," She sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, "Look at you…" She said and tried to wipe the sprinkles of water on Yami's face while Yugi froze on spot. _Who is this girl?_

Yami stepped back and held her wrist, stopping her from wiping his face, "It's okay." He told her before looking at Yugi, "Let's go."

Yugi stared at the two cyborgs wide eyed until Yami yanked the string and started heading towards the foor. "Um...thanks." Yugi thanked the girl cyborg and followed Yami, still curious as to who she was.

Yugi wanted to ask but remembered that Atem was still waiting in his office. _Oh no! How long were we in the restroom?!_

When they entered the office, Atem was in the same position as they left him. He followed the two with his gaze, making Yugi feel uneasy. He knew he screwed up his interview and there was no way of redeeming himself anymore.

"Mr. Mutou, you do realize you're wasting my time, don't you?"

_Ouch! _

"I'm sorry, sir. I will hasten up the interview and wrap up immediately." Yugi bowed apologetically.

"I was the one who dragged him out so don't go throwing your temper at him." Yami shot back. Yugi elbowed him but the latter ignored him.

"Yami, apologize to your brother."

"Let him be, Mr. Mutou." Atem sighed.

"You heard him." Yami replied coldly, refusing to look at Atem.

_Seriously, this sibling relationship...I think even butterflies avoid these two. _

"Sorry, sir." Yugi repeated and opened his notebook again while whispering to Yami, "That was really impolite, Yami. Apologize."

Yami sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Alright, I'm sorry." He muttered. Atem was visibly surprised at the apology even though Yami obviously did it to stop Yugi from bugging him.

Yugi patted his arm and smiled at him before facing Atem to resume the interview.

As expected from the famous business magnate, his wisdom was pitles and his perceptive of things was highly impressive. He was very articulate in answering Yugi's questions and his choice of words were very clear and concise. Despite all this, he didn't give everything away and still managed to maintain the mystery of Atem Ito. It was truly amazing. Yugi felt like he was looking at a future Yami. After accompanying Yami to the client meetings, he could confidently say that Yami had a lot of potential to be like his brother...possibly even surpass him if he pushed himself.

Yugi wrapped up the interview and had him sign the document that the school gave them as proof that he'd sucessfully conducted the acticity. When Atem handed the document back, Yugi bowed at him and happily clung to Yami's arm, proudly showing him the signed form. He just rolled his eyes and twitched his lips irritably. He then headed towards the door without saying another word.

"Thank you, sir." Yugi bowed at Atem and hurriedly followed after Yami. When he looked back, he saw an unreadable expression on Atem's face as he stared at them.

* * *

><p><em>GAH! Finally! The madness is over! <em>It was quite the experience. The moment thye stepped into the office, Yugi was almost positive they were going to die. And then...it turned out Atem was Yami's brother. _What the heck?_

He exhalted loudly and rested his head on Yami's shoulder as they sat at the restaurant, waiting for their food.

"Why are you sitting beside me? Go over there." Yami said and pointed at the seat in front of him.

"Can't I just stay here? I feel exhausted after that ordeal with your brother."

"No. Get lost." He said coldly, shooing Yugi away. Yugi grudgingly took the seat in front of Yami and pouted.

"Are you going to explain to me why you never told me Atem Ito was your brother?"

"No."

"And who was the girl in the bathroom?"

Yami just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders in response. He shrugged his shoulders... _He freaking shrugged his shoulders! GAH! I give up!  
><em>Yugi lazily rested his face on the table and extended his arms, totally disgruntled by the fact that Yami was keeping secrets from him. "You never tell me anything. You should've told me that Atem Ito was your brother before we went to the interview."

"It's not important."

_Not important? Really, Yami?_

"Yami." A familiar voice called out. When Yugi looked up, he saw the Girl Cyborg approaching them. Without saying anything word, she abruptly sat beside Yami and crossed her arms.

"You changed your cell number and you didn't tell me where you were staying. I looked everywhere for you after you left your father's house."

Yami just looked at her bordely and lazily leaned back in his seat, resting his arm on top of the rail behind the girl cyborg. From Yugi's vantage point, it looked like Yami was drapping his arm over her shoulder which for some reason made Yugi frown.

_What is the real score between these two?_

Girl Cyborg then directed her eyes towards Yugi. It seemed like the machineries in her braing was calculating his body mass and his kung fu power. He could honestly picture her vision resembling that of an android with digits on the left or right side and with a crass hair in the middle. He wouldn't be surprised if her chest suddenly opened up and launched missiles at him.

Yami poked her shoulder, distracting her. "He's my friend, you potato head. Don't go showing your nasty attitude with him."

_Potato head? What kind of stupid nickname is that?_

"This potato head was my neighbor. We grew up together as kids. She works in my brother's company as a department manager."

"Hi. I'm Mai Valentine. You can call me Mai." She introduced herself while Yami was busy talking to the waiter for an additional order of foot. Why was he ordering food for her? Were they really that close for him to be able to pick the food she liked?

"I'm Yugi Mutou. Just call me Yugi."

"How did you two meet?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Well...we just met by accident."

"Where? At one of the duel tournaments? But Yami isn't the type to talk to anyone except for his small circle of friends."

"No, not at one of his tournaments. We just ran into each other after exiting an elevator and due to some unexpected circumstances, we talked. That's about it." Yugi said as he stared at the food being laid down on their table.

"Hmmm...interesting…" She noted.

_Ugh! Stop asking questions! _

"What kind of unexpected circumstances?"

_Is there any end to this?_

"We just bumped into each other and things turned out this way."

"I see. Well, whatever it is, it sure brought you together. This guy is really hard to get along with." Mai remarked and nudged Yami.

What she said, struck Yugi. If not for the red string, he might not have crossed pathes with Yami or if he did, Yami would never had talked to him. That kind of thought hadn't crossed his mind since he was so transfixed on untying the string. Yugi stole a glance at the red string binding them and bit his lip. _Were Yami and I supposed to meet?_

"What's in this Kuriboh backpack?" Mai asked and grabbed the backpack slung on the chair but Yami snatched his back.

"This is his. Don't poke your nose into his stuff."

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was yours."

They continued conversing about Yami's job, his clients, Mai's work and so much other stuff Yugi didn't care about. He'll admit, he was feeling a little left out. But she was Yami's childhood friend and it seemed they had a lot of catching up to do so Yugi let them be. Besides, he felt intimidated by Mai. She was pretty, mature, intelligent, and seems to fit very well with Yami. While Yugi...super cute hearts, Miu Miu power, flying Kurbohs, the cuppycake song, and all the stupid things that drove people nuts. Why was it only now that he realized how silly he was being in front of Yami?

"Can we spend the afternoon together? It's been a while since I've seen you." Mai asked. The moment Yugi hear it, he shot his eyes to Yami's.

_Say no. SAY NO._

"Okay."

_Damn it, Yami. _

"Let's go to the zoo after we eat." She suggested.

_Huh? Zoo? She's kidding, right?_

"Okay."

A vein nearly popped in Yugi's head as Yami agreed again. _I-D-I-O-T! _

Mai clapped her hands while maintaining the zen-mode expression on her face. It looked creepy, actually. It was the type of facial expression on a serial-killer. Yugi felt like she was going to grab a knife any minute and stab someone.

She then pulled something from her bag and handed them a booklet. _Animals. Do's and Don'ts...OMG, Girl Cyborg! What the hell is this?_

"That's the zoo map and precautionary guides." Mai informed them. _Seriously? A booklet...of the zoo's 'Precautionary Guide'? _Yugi felt like crying.

Yugi set the booklet down without looking at it. Honestly, he didn't need those damn precautionary measures because if any of those animals escaped their cage, Yami will be doing all the running while dragging an unconscious male.

Yugi focused on his food again and set aside the bell pepper at the corner of his plate. He was about to give them to Yami but hesitated when he saw him putting food on Mais' plate. A weird feeling surfaced inside of Yugi seeing him do that-Mai giving Yami a table napkin and Yami pouring juice for her.

Yugi gazed down at the sad pile of bell pepper on his plate and began eating them. So many thoughts were running through his head that it made his chest burn. Perhaps, he was just not used to Yami being attentive to someone else. They were stuck together for a while and his attention was normally directed towards him Maybe that was the reason why. _Stupid...stop being an attention whore…_

Yugi stole a glance at Yami and immediately averted his gaze when he saw Yami staring abck at him. Yami suddenly kicked his foot, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Yami, Yami?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"What's your nickname for me?"

"I haven't thought of one."

"Why not? We've been together for so long and yet, you never call me by name! And you haven't thought of a nickname for me? We even shared your first burger, shared mals, and sleep together! Wow, I'm hurt." Yugi dramatically clutched his chest, though he wasn't really hurt. Not really.

"Stop with your drama."

"CLING!" Yugi jumped beside Yami, clinging to his arm.

"There you go again."

"CLING CLING!"

"Please act normal. We've got company.

Yugi pouted but managed a smile. Yami just stared at him silently with a stoic expression.

"Hubby…" Yugi started.

"I'm warning you…"

"You're cheating on me again." He said in a defeated tone.

"Yami! Look at this!" Mai waved her hand at them while pointing at an animal inside the cage. The two of them walked in silence as they approached Mai.

On the other hand, sitting on top of the concrete fence overlooking the destined couple was Ryou and Bakura. They were both staring at the red string with furrowed brows.

"Did your ascendant make a mistake?" Sagishi Bakura asked carefully.

"EXCUSE YOUR RUDNESS! My ascendant has been doing this for so long an-"

"We both overhead Master Dartz." He reminded him, cutting Ryou off, "One of the destined couple is supposed to die but the death was hindered by the red string, that's why its emitting black light. It might be possible that the red string is malfunctioning because of that same reason. And our fused energy when we fought just aggrevated the situation even further."

Shugoshin Ryou fell silent, thoroughly contemplating what the Sagishi said, "Bakura...can you explain that again, you lost me at the first sentence."

"Oh my- I can't believe you." Bakura sighed wearily. WHY? Why did he have to be partnered with the most annoying and complicated Shugoshin?

* * *

><p>There was Yami's stern look again. Okay, Yugi go it. It was his sacred duty to remain silent. Why was he behaving like Yugi was being demonic to Mai?<p>

"Hey, that wild pig looks like you." Yami remakred while pointing at Yugi. _AGH! Okay, that's it, buddy. You're dead._

"I'm going to go buy ice cream for us." Mai said.

"I don't want one. Please buy one for him, though. He loves to eat." Yami tilted his head at Yugi.

_Gr...I'll throw rocks at you, I swear._

"Okay." Mai nodded and walked off to buy the ice cream while Yami and Yugi sat on a nearby bench in utter silence. The lights on the nearby poles automatically lit up as it was already night time.

Yugi scooted close to the other side of the bench, totally ignoring Yami. He wasn't sure why his presence pissed him off so much today. Honestly, he was fine with hanging out with Mai. She was hella attractive but FAR out of his league. He just had a small problem seeing her with _his-_wait...with Yami. _Damn it…what's happening to me? Have I just become too attached to Yami?_

"Are you jealous?" Yami asked.

Yugi said nothing but gritted his teeth together in annoyance.

"Your nostrils are getting bigger."

_Oh, he better not sleep later. I swear, I'll set his bed on fire!_

"Hey." Yami yanked the red string pulling Yugi closer. "I'm not cheating on you."

Yugi rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms and-WHAT DID HE SAY? Yugi did a double take, eyeing him in surprise.

"Your ice cream, Yugi." Mai suddenly popped up on his side and shoved the ice cream in his hand.

* * *

><p>Pegasus was stood at the edge of the cliff, roaming his eyes around Domino. He raised his arm and slowly waved his open palm. In an instant, the city below became a sea of red strings. Dartz stepped beside him and quietly watched the flowing of red string, sparkling in the darkness of the night.<p>

"I'm meeting Naraku at the River Styx."

"Whatever he will say, I'm certain it will be bad news for the destined couple."

Pegasus nodded and clasped his hands behind him, "He will definitely ask me to commence the second option so that he can gather the soul of one of the destined couples."

"Don't you want to wait until the first option is fulfilled? If the destined couple fall in love, the red string will revert back to his normal form."

"That will never happen." Pegasus said mysteriously before glancing up at the moon, "The red string will not revert back to its normal form even if they fall in love. It is their destiny to go through all these hardships."

Dartz sighed while shaking his head, "Let us first lift the punishments of our Sagishi and Shugoshin."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Mai was long gone now but the destined couple remained sitting on the bench in a secluded part of the zoo. Yugi stared silently at nothing in particular, thinking about Mai's sudden change in behaior. Oddly, she became very curious about him and kept asking every little detail about him and Yami. Mai's questioned drained his soul.<p>

"Hey." Yami scooted closer and nudged Yugi.

"What?"

"You've been silent for a while now."

"I don't have anything to say." Yugi sighed. His emotions were all over the place and he needed a moment to get away from Yami to gather his thoughts. But of course, that's one of the many things he couldn't do because they were tied.

"Argh! These two! These two are driving me insane" Ryou huffed, pulling his hair in frustration. Bakura rolled his eyes and stared at a safe distance away from the Shugoshin that was creating huge chaos of his own.

"If only I had my ethereal orb, I would-" Ryou was cut short when a spherere of sparkling white and black energy entered the Shugoshin and Sagishi's body respectively.

"W-what happened?"

Bakura furrowed his brows and stared at Ryou, "Our punishment has been lifted. Our powers are back." He muttered while looking at this hnds. After a few seconds of silence, the two deities glanced at each other and chuckled to themselves.

"Let's go." Yugi said and abruptly stood up but Yami remained seated on the bench.

"Yami," He called out in an exhausted voice. Yami sighed and followed him, drapping the Kuriboh backpack over his shoulder.

The two passed by Shugoshin Ryou and he opened his palms upwards and gently blew on it. A light breeze swayed the trees and created a shower of cherry blossom petals. They fell gracefully and swirled around the destined couple. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"A slice of honesty..." Ryou was about to recite an enchantment but Bakura pinched his cheeks to stop him.

"No cheating. Don't use your powers in stupid ways anymore."

"Fine! I'm stopping! I just wanted Yami to say at least ONE of his honest feelings instead of hiding behind that cold facade of his."

"You don't know how to read a situation, do you? Look at them. You don't need to cast an enchantment to help them at this point." Both of them turned their heads to stared at the two.

As the destined coupled walked with Yugi a few steps ahead, Yami cautiously lifted his hand and held onto the hem of Yugi's jacket. Startled by his action, Yugi glanced back and stared at him.

"C-cling," Yami said in a tiny voice, clearly embarrassed with what he was doing.

Yugi cupped his mouth. He felt like a hand-grenade was thrown at his face. Was Yami Sennen really doing such a cheesy act?"

"Talk to me...hmmm?" Yami said while gently tugging the hem of Yugi's jacket, like a kid. A small smile broke out upon Yugi's lip but he quickly recomposed himself.

"What's this? You were doing a great job ignoring me a while ago." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No, I wasn't. You were the one getting distant because of potato head."

"I didn't want to get in your way."

"You silly thing. I didn't know you got jealous so easily." Yami muttered and suddenly drapped his arm over Yugi's shoulder, "I don't know what do do with you anymore." Yami whispered and pressed Yugi closer to him.

"I'm not jealous." Yugi pouted, staring at his feet.

"Yeah, you are. And you're clingy, too. Wrap your arm around my wasit so you can walk more easily."

Yugi did as he was told and beamed at Yami, "What's this, huh?"

"My payment for not letting you cling to me for the entire day."

"Ah, I see...CLING!" Yugi tightly wrapped both arms around Yami's waist, almost toppling him over.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Miu miu miu!"

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>Shugoshin Ryou's smile faltered as he stared at the backs of the destined couple who were walking slowly with their arms wrapped around each other, the beautiful, pink, delicate petals showering their path.<p>

"I can't give up on them." He said, almost a whisper. Bakura remained silent while listening to him.

"No matter what lies ahead, I believe in the red string of fate."

* * *

><p>"It is really unfortunate this has to happen, but death is absolute." Naraku said while staring at the river, "I have to get the soul after two full moons. I trust you will enforce the second option as soon as you can."<p>

"I will do what I swore to do in front of the River Styx." Pegasus replied without looking at him, "And you have to abide by your words as well. Even if they are freed from the red string, you will have to wait two full moons before getting the soul."

"Agreed." Naraku nodded. A long silence followed as both of them considered the repercussions this was bound to bring. "Humans are fragile beings. Everything ends with death."

"It is the journey that is treasured most than the destination, old friend." Pegasus retorted.

Yugi and Yami came to know each other because of the red string of fate. Oddly though, _fate _seemed to be ruining everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yumi: Oh, Tashi... must you really do this to the readers? So cruel of you... **

Tashi: I don't know what you're talking about...I'm not doing anything. But I hope they enjoy the cheesiness in this chapter and more to come! ^^ Please enjoy! Review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own _Kiss Me Slowly _By Parachute.

* * *

><p><em>Eh?<em>

Yugi was stupefied as he stood frozen on spot while a pile of letters and gifts came rushing towards his face as he opened his locker. The other students were whispering and giggling as they looked at him. Something was seriously wrong with this week. All kinds of crazy was happening to the destined couple that he was beginning to think there were some kind of external forces at work trying to drive them insane.

Yami shoved his hands into his pockets and stared blankly at Yugi. They both stood in silence as Yami's lips twitched in mockery as his eyes darted from to the gifts scattered on the ground.

"Look who's cheating now." He muttered.

"But hubby!" Yugi clung to his arm but Yami ignored him and began stuffing everything into the Kuriboh backpack.

"Y-Yugi...this is for you." A underclassman suddenly materalized beside Yugi, holding a little teddy bear.

"Oh, thank y-"

"Give me that." Yami snatched the stuffed animal from the young girl and shoved it into the backpack before dragging Yugi away.

Suddenly, Yami's phone rang and his expression turned grim as he stared at the message. He started furiously typing on his phone. Yugi was about to ask what was wrong when he heard Malik calling him.

"Yugi!" He glanced back and saw Malik half-running towards them while holding a document. Malik was gasping for hair when he finally reached them but he was visibly excited with whatever news he had. "The admin gave me permission to do the festival!"

"Congratulations!" Yugi smiled even though he had absolutely no idea what Malik was talking about.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Malik rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nope! What festival are you referring to?"

"The Senior's Farewell Festival! They've provided a considerable budget so we can do it."

_We? Oh, shit...what does he me by we? _Yugi couldn't do this festival without dragging Yami with him and certainly couldn't make any progress with the cyborg tagging along. It was bad enough he had to go with him to class.

Yugi looked at Yami but his face remained expressionless.

"Is there something wrong? You're going to help me, right Yugi?" Malik frowned, sensing Yugi's discomfort.

"Uh...I'll look at my schedule first. See you later!"

"What schedule?!" Malik shouted but Yugi was already hurriedly dragging Yami away from there.

* * *

><p>Beyong the realm of humans, a battle was currently going down. Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura were creating so much chaos that it attracted other deities. Never had they seen an exchange of ethereal orbs in such a manner. The deities could only shake their heads knowing that the destined couple assigned to the two idiots were utterly disoriented with a stready stream of good and bad events.<p>

"Okay, STOP!" Bakura snapped and the black sphere in his hand vanished. ryou huffed and closed his palm, the white orb disintegrating in an instant.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do with the destined couple?"

"Me? It was you who was giving them a heap of misfortunes! I was just trying to balance out things and make the couple happy!"

"Oh, make the couple happy?" Bakura scoffed, "You wanted them to bake rainbow cupcakes together and sing a happy song?! You're freaking crazy! I'm actually the one negating your moronic enchantments so please...stop."

"Baking was a part of Yugi's Economics class so what's the problem with that?"

"Uh, rainbow cupcakes? Hello? Yami was about to slash his wrist when he had to wear that pink apron because it was the only one left. Have mercy on the poor man."

"It's a happy memory."

"Ugh! You are so…" Bakura paused and towered over Ryou, "CRAZY!" He growled before swirling black smoke engulfed him as he teleported away from Ryou.

However, as he was about to reappear in the distance someone suddenly grabbed him and pulled him back into the swirling black smoke.

* * *

><p>"Whenever I see you, my heart beats to an unfamiliar rhythm…"<p>

Yugi snatched the love letter from Yami and shot him a glare. "Seriously, stop it."

"Your smile shines brighter than the sun…."

"Yami!"

Yugi crossed his arms and glared at him as they sat beneath a tree at the university garden. Yami had been reading the letters _out loud _the entire afternoon and Yugi's toes and fingers were already tired from too much cringing at the cheesy lines. The traumatic experience Yami was putting him through was far from over and Yugi was already twitching whenever he heard the rustle of love letters being opened by the heartless cyborg.

"You gave me permission to read them," Yami pointed out.

"Yes, but not enough for the entire human race to hear!"

"Oh look, here's another one." Yami began reading the letter while trying to dodge the shrieking Yugi.

"Dear Man with the Kuriboh Backp-what?" Yami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?!" Yugi managed to snatch the letter away from Yami and hurriedly read the first line out loud before Yami successfully snatched the letter away and crumpled it up.

"Ohh...someone's having a crush on the Man with the Kuriboh Backpack." Yugi joked.

Yami cocked his eyebrow and rested his arm on a bended knee," So, love letters are okay but potato head is not?"

_WHAT?_

"You mean Mai Valentine?"

"Yeah. You're jealous of her but you're not jealous of whoever this is." Yami pointed at the crumpled up letter.

"I'm not jealous of anyone!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh...YEAH."

"Good. So, it's okay if we both work at my brother's company?"

"Of course...wait, WHAT?!" Yugi casted him a confused look, wondering why Yami had made such a decision when he seemed like he didn't want to be anywhere near his brother.

"I got a text earlier. I need to go back to the company and of course, you have to be with me. That tight ass needs my help. The company is sinking but he's too stubborn to admit it." Yami sighed, "I'll hire you as my executive assistant for the time being. You'll be graduating in a few weeks so at least we won't have a lot of problems with our schedule."

Yugi nodded and subconsciously played with the red string while pondering what Yami said. Yami looked at the string knotted around their wrists, "We seem to be forgetting about this." He said, tracing string around Yugi's wrist.

"I think we just got used to it. We almost read all the books in the library but none of them hold the magical words. I wonder where those two deities are."

"They might be around." Yami said dryly, "The last time that one deity showed up, he apologized to us and wanted to assure was that everything will be alright."

Yugi clearly remembered that night. What struk him was the man wearing the tattered clothes that showed up after the deity vanished. A sorrowful feeling gripped him when the man approached them and he couldn't comprehend why.

"Let's go back to the library. Maybe we'll get lucky today and hit those magical words."

"Yami, Yami."

"I told you to stop calling my name twice."

"If we get untied, will you miss me?"

"You are such a cheeseball." Yami rolled his eyes, making Yugi pout.

"So, you won't?"

"No."

"Why not? You cyborg!" Yugi lightly kicked Yami's foot.

"Because you're noisy and you're crazy and you're cheesy." Yami continued gathering their things scattered on the ground, without paying much attention to Yugi.

Yugi stood up and brushed the dirty off his pants without uttering a single word, disgruntled by what Yami said.

"Well...uh...it would be weird if I dont' see you beside me anymore." Yami said without glancing at him, stuffing Yugi's love letters into the backpack.

A smile formed on Yugi's lips as he stared at him, "Which means you're going to miss me." He teased.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hubby, you're blushing!"

* * *

><p>Shugoshin Ryou giggled while watching the destined couple bicker, with Yami maintaining his stoic face and Yugi continuously driving him nuts. Unknown to Sagishi Bakura, there was another reason why he chose to lie to the couple and made them search for the 'magic words' that didn't even exit. Ryou knew that in search for the magical words, the two would seek the books in the library. And there was one particular book that he wanted them to read.<p>

His giggled died down when he noticed that Bakura had been missing for a while now. _Meh, who cares. _He shrugged his shoulders before stepping back into the swirling white glittery smoke and appearing in the university hallway. Crossing his arms, Shugoshin Ryou darted his eyes at the students while smiling inwardly.

He opened his palm and blew on it gently, creating a light breeze with tiny sparkles, engulfing the students.

* * *

><p>"HUBBY'S HERE!" Marik said loudly, earning him a punch from Yami. They all gathered at the basement in the middle of Domino, their usual hangout.<p>

"Hello!" Yugi greeted merrily.

"Hi, cutie." Marik opened his arms and was about to hug Yugi but Yami pulled Yugi's wrist, making him sit on the couch.

"Why did you call me out? I told you guys not to take up any tournaments for now."

"Oh, nothing much. We just wanted to you know...'talk' and see how each other was doing. So, how are you doing, Yams?" Marik playfully asked and plopped himself on a chair, facing both of them.

Yami sighed wearily and glared at Marik. Sometimes, he wanted to just smack the Psycho to straighten him out.

"We did were planning out a new tournament for later. We wanted your take on-is that a Kuriboh backpack?" Kaiba frowned.

"Yeah."

"Wow, you didn't strike me as someone who digs that stuff." Joey blinked.

"Not mine."

"O-kayy." Joey nodded while glancing at Yugi, who was now sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, fully concentrating on something that he was watching on Yami's laptop.

"Anyway, here's the layout. You might wanna look over some stuff." Kaiba showed him a document. The four of them then jumped into discussion about the tournament, planning every little detail out. Where, when, invitations, and all the above. Yami ruffled his hair. Whenever he felt frustrated and is on the verge of throwing everything out the window, Yugi was lightly pat and rub his back to calm him down.

"Let's take a break." Yami announced after a while and sat on the floor near Yugi. He then looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Those crappy dramas again." He rolled his eyes while extending his arm on the edge of the couch behind Yugi. Still focused on the drama he was watching, Yugi scooted closer and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder.

Kaiba, Joey, and Marik exchanged glances while their mouths hung wide open at the sight of the two.

"Sleepy?" Yami asked.

"Mhmm…" Yugi mumbled.

Yami then draped his arm over Yugi's shoulder and gently rubbed his upper arm.

Marik's mouth formed into a big 'O' and he began giving signals at Kaiba and Joey, who were just as dumbfounded.

"Are we seeing the same thing? Kaiba asked.

"Yeah. It's not just you." Joey shook his head, still shocked at the scene before them.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be just another day.<p>

They were about to go to Yugi's afternoon class after Yami's client meeting when Yugi noticed that some people were taking photos of them and gushing behind their backs. That would've been his first clue that the day could be potentially disasterous, but he ignored the signs.

"It is just me or…"

"It's not just you." Yami cut him off while frowning at the students who were seemingly fascinated by the sight of the two of them. Instead of sitting in their respective classroms, the university hallway was packed and everyone was staring at them.

Yugi clung to Yami's arm and almost instantly, giddy shrieks erupted among girls. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Hmmm…" Yami tilted his head, seemingly pondering over something while adjusting the strap of the Kuriboh backpack. "They seem to be excited by the fact that we're together."

"What? Why would they?"

"I don't know. Did you do something?"

"No."

"Did you tell someone you have a crush on me?" Yami asked.

"I don't have a crush on you!"

"Yes, you do. You're always calling my hubby and you're always being a cheeseball."

"I am NOT a cheeseball! And I just call you hubby as a JOKE! Ugh! Whatever." Yugi fanned himself to calm himself down. He was _this _close to hurling Yami into a wall.

"Cheeseball." Yami whispered before striding away.

"Android." Yugi lamely shot back as he followed him, trying to ignore the teasing glances around them. But ignoring them was proving to be a big challenge as everyone was opening gawking at them. Yugi was already starting to sweat from stress, so without thinking, he grabbed the handkerchief from Yami's pocket He jumped back in fright when a spazzing extravaganza ensued, engulfing the entire hallway.

When glancing at Yami, he seemed to be quite amused with the entire chaos. "Well, this is fun."

"By this, you mean public humiliation?"

"Try getting something from my pocket. Let's see how they react."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious." Yami said flatly.

"You two look good together!"

"Yugi and Kuriboh backpack man, forever!"

"KISS KISS KISS!"

Yugi's jaw almost dropped to the ground as he heard some of the students chatting. Were they seriously cheering for them? Shipping them?

"Your Kuriboh pen is my front pocket." Yami nudged him, interrupting Yugi's thoughts.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's amusing."

_This weirdo!_

Yugi looked around and saw that people were still watching them, as if they were expected to do something brilliant.

"Go ahead." Yami arched his brows, challenging Yugi to get the stupid pen out of his pocket.

_Oh, what the heck…_

Yugi shoved his hands into the right pocket of Yami's jeans, earning loud shrieks from the students. Some were even feigning a heart attack, dramatically clutching their chests and pretending to collapse.

"Left pocket." Yami whispered near Yugi's ear, the giddy wails of their 'fan's blew the roof. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at their overly enthusiastic cheers.

"Watch where you hand is. You're enjoying this too much."

Yugi immediately withdrew his hand and slapped Yami's stomach, "I'm not enjoying this!"

"Yes, you are." He said before finally entering the classroom.

Yugi coyly waved at their 'fans' and followed Yami in. He figured he might as well have fun with this. After all, they were tied with a magical string. How bad could it actually get?

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Ryou exclaimed as he saw Bakura sitting on a rock in front of Yugi's college building with his legs spread apart, his arms resting on his thighs, staring at nothing in particular. The Shugoshin slumped on the grass beside Bakura and cupped his face with his palm.<p>

"Oh, you're being dramatic now?" Ryou mused, arching his brows. But Bakura remained silent.

"Okay, I'm bored now. If you're not going to say anything, I'll leave your lonely self alone. Be dramatic all you want. See ya!" Ryou was about to warp but Bakura suddenly gripped onto his wrist.

"H-hey…"

"The red string won't revert back to his original form even if they fall in love." Bakura sighed, letting go of Ryou's wrist.

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

Bakura stood up and stared at the building where the destined couple were currently at.

"What we overheard was right. One of the destined couple is supposed to die. In about two full moons, the ruler of the underworld is going to gather the soul," Bakura paused and stared gravely at Ryou, "Yugi's soul."

Ryou's eyes grew wide as he took sharp intake of air, "Th-that can't be true. Yes, we overhead that one of the destined couple is _supposed _to die. But isn't the red string of fate hindering it?"

"Shugoshin, they can't be tied forever."

As Bakura said those words, they heard the sound of chime bells and the sound of a gong, indicating that they were being summoned by their ascendants.

* * *

><p>"Just to make things clear, you're not my type. We're stuck together so I have no choice but to put up with you weirdness." Yami said lazily as they were about to leave Yugi's school after stopping by the library. It was amusing a while ago but the number of 'Puzzshippers' as they called themselves, increased in a gremlin way, it became irritating. An it was even more annoying when the cheeseball he was tied to was flaming the rumor with 'fanservice'.<p>

"Will you get off me?" Yami wiggled free from Yugi's grasp but Yugi instantly reattached himself.

"Hubby, quick! They're taking pictures." He flashed a peace sign.

"Don't call me hubby!"

"Oh, you're such a grandpa. Just loosen up. You were enjoying it a while ago."

"Not anymore." Yami muttered," This is worse than when potato head and I were being paired up in high school."

"Really now?" Yugi arched a brow. As they walked along the pathway of the university garden, the silence of the night finally settled upon them. The chaotic afternoon was now over.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing, AGAIN?"

"I told you, I'm not jealous. I actually think you two fit each other really well. She will totally name your kids over decepticons." Yugi muttered and fiddled with his fingers.

The corner of Yami's lips tugged up into a tiny smile as he glanced at the dork cheeseball beside him. He then fumbled inside the Kuriboh backpack and pulled out his ipod.

Yami placed the right earpiece in his ear and the other in Yugi's ear, starling him. "There. Stop moping and just listen to this song." **Song: Kiss me Slowly by Parachute. **

'_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_You know I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in. _

_Well I'm not sure what this is going to be, _

_But with my eyes closed all I see, is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below,_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby, don't run._

_Just kiss me,_

_Slowly._

They both walked in silence towards the parking lot while listening to the music, the wire of the earpiece dangling between them togetehr with the red string of fate. It was this kind of moment they treasured most. The kind where even though they weren't talking, they felt reassurance in each other's presence.

With the moonlight illuminating their path, the music in their ears and a trustworthy companion by their side, both of them felt like they could face anything. A crappy day could end in a nice note just as long as they had these kinds of moments.

"We'll start working in my brother's company soon." Yami said in a low voice.

"Mhmm…"

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will. Because you'll be there."

"Cheeseball."

"I heard that." Yugi grumbled, "Come on, cling cling. Let me cling." He wiggled his fingers at him, making Yami shake his head in amusement. To Yugi's surprise, Yami extended his arm and opened his palm at him.

"What? What's that?" Yugi asked suspiciously, looking over Yami's palm.

"It's just a hand, silly. Give me yours." Yami whispered.

Yugi extended his hand slowly which Yami immediately captured. The then intertwined his fingers with Yugi's, his eyes focused on the road before them. Yugi glanced up at him tentatively and quickly looked away, biting his lips, unsure of what to say.

The feeling was not foreign to Yugi since he had done that with his former girlfriend, and yet everything seemed so different. Everything seemed to fit-the warmth of Yami's hands wrapped around his and the red string binding them together.

Standing at a near distance, Shugoshin Ryou wiped his tears as he saw the title of the book that Yugi was holding- 'The Old Man in the Moonlight'.

Things were finally falling into place...**unfortunately.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tashi: So I decided to spoil you guys and do a double update! :) Hope you enjoy! Don't hate me too much. Please review/ favorite/ follow. THANK YOU!

P.s. This is a LONG chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the store of the 'Old Man in the Moonlight'.

* * *

><p>Yugi was not entirely happy working in the same company as...potato head. Did that make him a bad person? It's just that...she was so perfect and seemed to be so familiar with Yami which didn't sit well with Yugi. Having her around was really awkward.<p>

When he and Yami went out with her, it made him feel like he wasn't part of the equation...that he was just a nuisance.

Of course, that might've just been his pathetic self talking. Or maybe Mai secretly envied him? Yeah, right! And pigs could fly! _Mai's perfect. Perfect for Yami. And what am I saying? Why should I care?! Ah! I am so pathetic! HELP ME!_

Yugi knew his confidence needed a boost before entering the company. Unforunatefly for him, he would be nearing work soon. Wait, rephrase that-Yami would be going to work and Yugi would be beside him, blinking his eyes innocently while pretending not to be stupid.

"Are you still thinking about the drama you watched last night? I told you to stop watching those crappy dramas. Tea Gardner is a crappy actress."

"She is so NOT crappy!" Yugi snapped back.

Yami stopped what he was going on his lap top and looked at Yugi, "Crappy."

"She's perfect."

"I bet she only gets those roles because she wears such slutty clothing."

"That's not true!"

"And don't even get me started with that box shaped hair."

"Yami Sennen!"

Yugi clenched his fists and glared at Yami. He wanted to rip Yami's neck off for criticising the actress. In the end, he just slumped on his seat and remained silent. This guy, with the heart made of ice and eternal poker face, he wouldn't understand how cute Tea Gardner was. _Seriously, if I see her on the street and if she said 'hello' to me, I'll be ready to abandon my mortal body. _

"Are you going to class or what? Our Puzzleship legion is waiting." Yami said in a flat tone. Yugi grudgingly stood up and followed him into the bedroom to prepare his things.

"You're still thinking about her box hair, aren't you?"

"Stop it." Yugi said sternly. His mood was already half-ruined because they had to work with 'potato head'. If Yami shatters the image he had of Tea Gardner, he would lead a very lonely life.

Yami picked up the Kuriboh backpack while Yugi grabbed Yami's hooded sweater. After he finsihed packing everything inside the bag, Yugi hande Yami his hoodie. Yami slipped it on, staring at Yugi's sour expression.

"You're pissed?" Yami asked as Yugi fixed the creases on his clothes, not meeting Yami's eyes.

"Why do you like that girl anyway?"

"Because she's cute."

"Oh? But I'm cuter."

Yugi rolled his eyes at him and snatched the Kuriboh backpack from Yami. he really didn't need to hear any more of his funny remarks. Yugi might be too tempted to pummel the crimson eyed robot.

"Boxy hair." Yami sang and Yugi had to firmly shut his eyes to prevent himself from committing murder.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to work in your brother's company anymore." Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. If Yami was going to be childish about his love for Tea Gardner, then he was going to do the same.

Yugi was expecting another sarcastic comment. Or another deadpan expression. None of these things happened.

SUDDENLY, Yami stared at him with gooey eyes and twitched his lips downward. _HOLY-! IS HE FREAKING POUTING?! _It was the cutest thing ever!

"That's not going to work." Yugi turned away, trying to keep a straight face. Yami then grabbed the hem of Yugi's jacket and started tugging it incessantly like a little kid, swaying his body back and forth. _OH MY PRECIOUS LIFE! Where did this 'Cute Attack' come from him? _

"You won't be able to convince me with th-"

"Miu?"

_AHHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>_

"_**Shugoshin, they can't be tied forever"**_

_**As Bakura said those words, they heard the sound of chime bells and the sound of a gong. They were being summoned by their ascendants. Both of them quickly used their orbs and flashed away.**_

_**Pegasus and Dartz were talking in hushed tones when the two arrived. They bowed their heads at their ascendants and waited for them to speak.**_

"_**There is something you need to know." Pegasus started. The Shugoshin clutched his shirt nervously while his gaze fixated on the floor.**_

"_**Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou are the reincarnated souls of Heba and Atemu…" Both Bakura and Ryou lifted their heads in surprise at the mention of those names.**_

"_**...And Yugi's soul is going to be in the hands of Naraku after two full moons." Dartz finished.**_

_**Pegasus stepped forward and clasped his hands behind him, his eyes darting between the Shugoshin and Sagishi. "Naraku was supposed to gather his soul after one full moon but I was able to bargain for more time so that Yugi Mutout will have enough time to take care of any unfinished business he has. This is the least we could do for him."**_

_**He then placed his hands on both Ryou and Bakura, startling the two, "In this regard, I need to enforce the second option soon, at the next full moon...and the second option involves the both of you."**_

Bakura's forehead creased while deeply pondering about their conversation with their ascendants. Bakura got into the bus and was surprised to see Ryou sitting inside, his head hanging low. He sat beside him without uttering a word. He wanted to ease his mind by riding the bus to collect his thoughts but the Shugoshin seemed to be here for another reason.

"Why didn't you just use your ethereal orb?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Ryou formed an orb in his palm and threw it up. The orb exploded and the air was filled with little sparkle tht only the deties could see. The other Shugoshin and Sagishi who were following their destined couples stopped for a while and marvelled at the beautiful sight.

"Bakura...what does it mean to be human?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, Ryou." Bakura sighed and stared outside the window. "I've never been one before."

* * *

><p>Yami's fangirl team was multiplying. AND THEY WERE ANNOYING.<p>

Yugi didn't know when they formed a legion to battle their 'Puzzleship' minions but hell, there was a lot of them. And what was with their outfits? Were they trying to seduce him by wearing almost nothing? _Sheesh, they might as well be carrying neon signs that says slu-okay, not going to say it...Sluts. Hmph. I went there._

As they were walking on the university pathway towards the college building, Yugi's eyebrows automatically arched up when he saw a new set of fangirls giggling and nudging each other, obviously checking Yami out. With his stunning looks, striking crimson eyes, mysterious and cold demeanor, these were the kinds of reactions Yugi expected. He wouldn't be surpised if they stared at 'Yami Spotting Channel' on YouTube.

Yugi glanced at Yami and studied him for a while. His crimson orbs were focused forward and he didn't even cast a single glance to anyone, even though some girls were practically killing themselves strutting their bodies to get his attention.

Yugi was still curious as to why Yami was so indifferent to people, even to his own brother. Another thing he was curious about was why Yami never called anyone by their names."

"Why are you staring?" Yami suddenly asked.

"Because you're cute?" Yugi joked. Yami looked at him with a bored expression and continued walking.

The girls crowding the entrance building were obviously waiting for Yami. Yugi dated his eyes around and realized that their Puzzshipping minons lurking in the entrance were outnumbered.

"Hubby...CLING!" Yugi clung onto him.

"Don't call me hubby." He said and wiggled free.

"HUBBY! CLING!"

"Stop it, you'll be late for class."

Yugi rolled his eyes. This morning Yami was acting all cute and _human, _now he was back to his usual robotic self. Yugi still didn't get the quantum physics behind his mood swings.

Yugi's professional analysis of Yami's behavior was halted when a lowerclassman blocked his path.

"H-hello, Yugi." She greeted, blushing profusely while holding a gift in her hand.

"Oh, hi. You're M-OUCH! Yami!" Yugi hissed but Yami just walked faster and dragged him away.

Yugi fell into step with Yami and shot him a confused look and saw a grim expression on Yami's face, "What was that for? I was just talking to a underclas-"

"Cling." Yami mumbled and offered his arm. Yugi looked at his arm and stared at him.

"Cling." He repeated, furrowing his brows impatiently.

Yugi clung to Yami's arm and beamed at the rejoicing Puzzleship minions around them, waving his hand goofily as they entered the building.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Yugi teased.

"I just dragged you out of there because you were taking too long chatting. Besides, you're not my type."

"Really? Then who's your type?" Yugi placed some of his books in his backpack before Yami took it back from him, draping it over his shoulders.

"Hmmm…"

"See? You're making excuses. You can't even answer that question."

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The Puzzleship minions chatted while clapping their hands.

Yugi glanced up at Yami, "Should we? On the cheek?"

Yami rolled his eyes and flicked Yugi's forehead, "Stop it."

Yugi chuckled and pouted his lips playfully, "You are such a party pooper."

Yami sighed exasperatedly and quickly leaned down to peck Yugi's cheek. Chaos erupted in the hallway at their fanservice and Yugi shook his head at their 'fans'.

"This is fun!"

"No, it's not. Good thing you're about to graduate. This whole Puzzship madness is driving me insane." Yami muttered.

"Just admit that you were jealous earlier."

"I told you, you're not my type."

"Then tell me, who's your type?"

"If I answer that question, you'll throw a tantrum again."

"No, I won't. Tell me."

"Someone like potato head."

Yugi's steps came to a half when he felt a tightening feeling in his chest. He was just fooling around but why did it feel like it was coming to bite him back in the ass?

"Anything wrong?" Yami's voice woke Yugi from his trance and he immediately smiled at him.

"Nothing." Yugi answered, "I guess you don't mind naming your kids after decepticons, huh?" He playfully nudged Yami and walked away. Oddly, the smile on his face instantly dropped as soon as he turned his back. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Whatever the professor was discussing was no registering in Yugi's brain. All he could think about was what Yami said a while ago. He must've looked pathetic doing all those stupid, mushy, cheesy thing when Yami's ideal type...was someone like Potato head. But in Yugi's defense, he just felt really comfortable around Yami. Calling him hubby, clinging to him and being all crazy didn't feel weird or embarrassing.<p>

With his former girlfriend, Yugi always did what Anzu expected of him or do whatever she liked, in fear of losing her. But with Yami, things were different. He may have a sharp tongue and he could leave anyone bloody with his snide remarks but despite his cold exterior, Yami was actually very warm and caring… _AND HIS IDEAL TYPE IS SOMEONE LIKE POTATO HEAD! _ Yugi sighed heavily and almost jerked back when Yami, who was sitting beside him suddenly nudged him.

"Pay attention to your class."

Yugi glared at him in annoyance and furiously scribbled on his notebook. He was still busily filling the page with doodles when his phone buzzed. His eyes widened when he saw it was from Anzu.

**Yugi, I'm really sorry. It was really stupid of me to let you go. Can we meet and talk for a while? I'm at our secret place now. Please, baby?**

Yugi covered his mouth in surprised. Their secret place was the fire exit staircase of the university. And Anzy was waiting there for him. She still remembered his class schedule.

Despite what she had done to him, he felt compelled to meet her. Old habit die hard. Yugi began drumming his fingers on his desk and continuously checked the clock. Even though it was just a few seconds away from the end of class, he didn't want to make her wait like before. Unknown to him, Yami was watching his every move. His eyes darted to clock and back to Yugi who seemed to be quite agitated and waiting for something. When the bell ran, Yugi immediately gathered his stuff and bolted out of his seat, not bothering to stuff his things inside his backpack.

"Hey," Yami called out, "What's the rush?"

"H-huh? Oh, Anzu wants to talk to me. She's waiting. Let's go." He said and tugged the red string, urging Yami to go faster.

"Who?" Yami frowned, not liking what he was hearing.

"Anzu. My...um...ex-girlfriend."

Yami abruptly stopped walking and glared at him, "And you're meeting that bitch because?"

"Because she wants to talk to me. Come on, she's waiting."

"Did you forget what she did to you?" His voice rose in annoyance and Yugi flinched upon seeing his irritated face.

"Yami, please. Just this once. I want to hear her out."

Silence passed between them as they both stared at each other. Sighing heavily, Yami finally nodded and followed Yugi towards the fire exit staircase.

"Hide in the corner of the stairs while I talk to her. She won't be able to see you if you sit on one of the steps."

"You better set that girl straight, alright? If she tries to do anything stupid, i swear I'll push her down the stairs." Yami growled.

* * *

><p>"Yugi," Anzu's voice came out almost like a whisper upon seeing him.<p>

_Oh, please. What's with the dramatic voice? _Yami thought while he sat in the corner of the stairs away from Anuz's line of vision, unconsciously cracking his knuckles in annoyance.

"Why did you call me out?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I really miss you, Yugi. I miss _us._" Anzu briged the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Yugi, entrapping him in her tight embrace.

"Anzu…" Yugi froze. Her breathing was ragged and it seemed like she was going through something. His heart sank seeing the current state of the girl he once loved.

"I miss you, baby. Can't we start over?"

_Baby?! _Yami instantly stood up upon hearing Anzu calling Yugi that cheesy term of endearment. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, crimson eyes blazing when he saw Anzu hugging Yugi. _Bitch!_

"I still have a meeting. Let's go." Yami said coldly, his face devoid of emotions.

Anzu frowned at the familiar face. _Why is this guy always with Yugi?_

"Baby, who is this guy?"

"Uh…" Yugi stepped away from Anzu and darted his eyes interchangeably between Anzu and Yami.

"Baby?" Anzu pressed on.

"I'm someone he calls 'hubby'." Yami muttered angrily before tugging on the string, dragging Yugi with him and ignoring Anzu's calls.

As soon as they exited the door and returned back to the hallway, Yami spun around to face Yugi. "

"What the fuck was that?!" He snapped.

"Wha-"

"Why the hell did you let her hug you?"

"She's-"

"Didn't you already break up with that bitch?"

"But-"

"Are you still not over her?"

"I'm-"

"Do you still like her?" Yami's voice was rising with each passing question.

"Yami Sennen! What is wrong with you?!" Yugi shouted, confused as to why Yami was acting this way.

"You're doing this because I told you that my type is someone like potato head, aren't you? Just to spite me!"

"What? Of course not!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HER HUG YOU!?" Yami yelled, unable to control his rage.

"Calm down, will you?" Yugi said gently as he stepped forward and tenderly rubbed his back to soothe his anger.

Yami exhaled furiously and tried to even out his breathing even though calming himself was proving to be a challenge. Just thinking about that _slut _hugging Yugi made his blood boil. But he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. It's just...your ex-girlfr-that girl is an eyesore! And...and she's taking advantage of you."

Yugi stared at him in surprise and turned away, "You're silly when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Yami muttered and started walking away. Yugi laughed silently and caught up with him.

"I'm someone he calls 'hubby'." Yugi mimicked in a low voice.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, I feel stupid.<em>

Hiding behind a wall while inconspicuously following Yugi and Yami around was certaining not Malik's idea of fun. This was not how he imagined spending his day off from classes but since he was curious of Yami and Yugi's relationship, he decided to trail them.

The two were walking on the streets and Malik was doing a good job in making himself invisible when suddenly, someone blocked his path.

"HELLO!" The man greeted in a very loud voice, making him yelp in surprise. The guy was wearing a hotdog costume and was giving out flyers.

Malik grabbed the flyer and was about to step out of the man's way when he blocked his path.

"HELLO!"

_OMG, this guy! _This hotdog was getting pretty annoying. And Yugi and Yami were already fading in the distance.

"Excuse me." Malik mumbled and sidestepped him but the guy blocked his path again.

"Why are you following them?" He asked while smiling, the kind of weird smile that made people want to call the cops.

"Can you please let me pass?"

"I know both of them! Why are you following them? Are you Yugi's friend?"

Malik stretched his neck to check if the two had already gone far but unfortunately, the couple was gone. _Damn hotdog!_

"Are you from the same school as Yugi? Huh? Huh?" He pressed on.

_OMG, my ears! Is he always this loud? _Malik looked at his costume from head to toe and grimaced. He looked like a vagina.

"My name is Marik! I'm Yami's friend. Do you want to come to one of our duel tournaments? I'm pretty good, you know."

_Wow. I'm sensing a strong 'idiot' presence oozing from this guy. Annoying._

"What's your name? Do you live around here? Or perhaps in the university dorms? Can I have your number?"

"You look like a vagina. I don't trust a man who looks like a vagina." Malik mumbled and left him.

* * *

><p>"The situation is really bad, Mr. Sennen. The stocks of your brother's company dropped drastically."<p>

Hearing the news, Yami sighed and slumped in his chair. Meanwhile, sitting on a separate table behind him was Yugi, sipping his drink quietly eavesdropping on Yami's client meeting.

When Yami's client left, Yugi sat beside Yami and glanced at him,

"Ah, I'm going crazy." Yami shook his head while massaging his neck. He wanted to ignore everything that was happening to his brother but seeing his flesh and blood in such a situation, he couldn't just turn a blind eye.

Without uttering a word, Yugi lightly patted and rubbed Yami's back to calm him, his eyes mirroring his worries.

"I dont't know how it suddenly turned into the worst possible scenario. What is he doing? Didn't he…" On and on Yami vented his anger while Yugi listened attentively, occasionally rubbing his arm to soothe him.

No matter waht kind of predicament came his way, Yami was not the type to share it with anyone. He was not much of a talker in the first place. Even when his mother left him to his father, he kept everything in. Surprisingly, unloading his frustrations to Yugi felt normal. With other people, he chose to word himself carefully since he didn't want anything to do with them but with Yugi, it just flowed naturally.

Yami audibly sighed after venting and stared at Yugi, "This is so tiring."

"Everything's going to be alright." Yugi gently said and to Yami's surprise, Yugi leaned forward to hug him. He blinked in shock and roamed his eyes around at the people in the restaurant who were staring at them. Yugi was such a cheeseball.

"Um….I'm okay now." He muttered and tried to pry Yugi's arms off but he whined in protest. "Hey."

"Mhmm?"

"People are staring."

"Mhmm…"

"You're embarrassing me, cheeseball." Yami whispered.

"Just beat with it for a while." Yugi mumbled and tightened his hug, not minding the curious stares they were getting. "I'm trying to absorb your stress."

"Cheeseball." Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi, the corner of his lips curving up into a smile. "You really have a crush on me, don't you?"

"No way. Besides, I'm not your type, remember?"

"Yeah, you're not." Yami replied, earning him a light pinch from Yugi.

Ryou clutched Bakura's sleeve while staring at the destined couple, his eyes filled with sadness. "Is he really going to die?"

"It's inevitable, Shugoshin." Bakura sighed.

* * *

><p>Yugi tightly hugged the pillow and wiggled giddily in bed, uncaring of the cyborg beside him. Tomorrow, was going to be their first day of work which was the reason why Yugi loaded himself with all the positive 'Tea Gardner energy' that he could gather while Yami sat quietly, working on something on his lap top.<p>

Having to work in Atem Ito's company really bothered Yugi. Even though he knew he was capable of being Yami's assistant, he couldn't help but worry about something going wrong. Plus, Potato head would be there.

Two hours later, with a smile on his face he glanced at Yami's now sleeping form. Things between him and Yami had become really comfortable that they sometimes forgot the problems they were facing. They'd been tied together for so long that they could now easily move as a pair. Sleeping in the same bed, eating, using the bathroom, doing mundane tasks...the things even wedded couples did individually. They did together _as one_. It was as they were the other half of each other. Weird. But that was their situation.

Yugi rolled over and stared at Yami's back. Feeling energetic despite the unholy hour, he decided to disturb him.

"Yami, Yami." Yugi whispered, poking his shoulder.

"Mhmmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"Talk to me."

Yami placed the pillow over his head, completely ignoring Yugi.

"Yami, Yami."

"Go to sleep."

"Kreee!" Yugi purred like Kuriboh again and latched himself onto Yami's back.

"Be quiet."

"KREE!" He playfully pressed his cheek against Yami's back and giggled.

Yami sighed deeply before rolling over to face Yugi, "Why are you so energetic?" He asked, while pinching Yugi's nose.

Yugi beamed at him as Yami brushed the golden strands away from Yugi's face with his fingers.

"Tea Gardner."

Yami scrunched his nose, feigning disgust. "That girl looks so lame. I bet if she walked around in shady areas in Domino, she'll get beaten into a pulp by girls who hate her acting."

There he went again with his unreasable hate for Tea. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"So, you woke me up because you want to talk about that girl?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, I'll be quiet now. 'll remain silent tomorrow too so I won't embarrass you." Yugi said dejectedly.

"Nah. I would prefer that you would throw tantrums." Yami mumbled and yawned, closing his eyes and commfortably resting his ehad on the fluffy pillow.

"Aww, my hubby's being sweet."

"Stop calling me hubby." Yami sighed and turned away again.

Left with nothing to do, Yugi sat up and pulled the book lying on the bed side table.

'The Old man in the Moonlight'.

Yugi opened the book and began reading. As expected, the first few paragraphs had Yugi yawning. It told the story of a man in the Tang Dynasty, named Wei Gu, who was to introduced to his prospect wife..._blah blah blah No wondering this book is seldom borrowed from the library. It's boring!_

Still, Yugi continued reading since, who knew, this book might contain the 'magic words'. However, at each passing sentence, the creases in his forehead began multiplying. He felt his heart pouding crazily inside his chest as he caught sight of the phrase 'red string'.

According to the book, Wei Gu arrived in the temple before dawn and saw an old man sitting in the moonlight with a mysterious bag and a book. He asked the old man what those things were. The old man replied that the book was a register and the bag contained red string that he used to tie destined couple together. ('Old Man in the Moonlight')

_Red string to tie to the destined couples together?_

Yugi rapidly raised his left arm and looked at the red string binding them. It couldn't be..._no way...no freaking way...I mean...with Yami? Seriously? I don't even know if I'm gay...if HE'S gay! How can I be destined to him?_

_Wait…_ Yugi was getting emotional because of the book. It was a fairy tale book written to annoy the living crap out of him, that was it. He furiously canned the pages and when he got to the last part, he read it out loud in disdain.

"The Old Man in the Moonlight is now widely known as the lunar matchmaker god."

_Riight. So that means Yami and I were bounded by the red string of fate by the lunar matchmaker….WHATEVER! _Who would believe in this bullcrap? How could there be such a thing as the red string of-

And yet, here he was tied to thi guy with a red string. Plus, they saw two mythical beings who said they were deities. But, if this was the red string binding them, how come it didn't stretch and it literally binded them together?

"Why are you still awake? It's our first day of work tomorrow." Yami said drowsily, pulling Yugi to lie down on the bed.

On the bed...next to him. Why did Yugi find this setup suddenly very disturbing? That stupid story about the red strings tying them together as a 'destined couple' was really messing up his brain.

Still not able to sleep, Yugi scooted to the edge of the bed, as far away from Yami as possible. He was not affected by that book...not at all. It was just the edge of the bed was really inviting and the view of nice from here and..._Who am I kidding? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M HAVING WEIRD THOUGHTS FOR YAMI!_

As if his inner conflicts were not magnificent enough to torture his battered brain, Yami sluggishly encircled his arm around Yugi's waist pulling him closer.

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

"You might fall." Yami said and went back to sleep, his arm still firmly wrapped around Yugi.

Yugi stared at Yami's face in fear.

_**You might fall. **_

That sounded so wrong.

* * *

><p>"Old friend, stop worrying about things that might not be of importance in the future." Dartz advised, seeing Pegasus lost in his thoughts once again staring outside the Celestial Palace.<p>

"Their love is so tragic." Pegasus said. He turned around and faced Dartz, his forehead creased with remorse. "I tied the red string to Heba and Atemu even though I knew that they will have a terrible end. I do not wish for it to happen again but history is repeating itself. The souls of Heba and Atemu in Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen's body will face the same tragic end."

The love of Heba and Atemu was considered one of the most trafic love stories in history. The 19-year-old Heba was the crown prince of Egypt. Atemu was Heba's private tutor. After years, the two developed an attraction to each other. At that time, their love was forbidden and fate dictated that they should be separated. They were separated by Heba's father and Atemu was thrown into the dungeons as punishment.

Inspite of their separation, the two lovers continued their correspondence for twenty year, writing love letters to each other. Although, physically apart, the two continued their love through their writings. They were breifly reunited in Egypt, wherein they realized their existence was their love for one another. They pledged 'Forever One' to one another. After the brief meeting, they never met again. Yet their love continued through letters. ( Based on: The story of Heloise and Abelard. Changed for better flow of story)

"Their love story has transcended time. Centuries after their deaths, their love letters are still speaking to today's generation." Dartz remarked, "Ironic, isn't it? Heba and Atemu spent their life in separation while Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen are physcially tied to each other."

"Atemu should not have been the one for Heba. But since I knew their love would match, I still tied them together despite the fact that thier love would end in sorrow." Pegasus said mournfully and darted his eyes at his tattered bag containing the sparkling red strings. "Yami Sennen should not have been tied to Yugi Mutou. He is not the one for him. He was never the one for him...because their end is tragic."

"Their love might be sorry, but it is still love. Fate is giving them a chance." Dartz said, "Heba and Atemu were indestructible despite their physical separation. Aren't you curious to see how Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen will fight for their love this time?"

Pegasus sighed and shook his head dejectedly, "The time to enforce the second option is nearing…"

* * *

><p>"You're staring at me again" Yami arched his brows at Yugi while fixing his suit.<p>

"H-huh?"

"What's happening to you, hmm?" Yami brushed the loose strands of hair away from Yugi's face, gazing intently into his eyes.

"Umm…" Yugi cleared his throat and looked away. He couldn't look into Yami's eyes after reading the stupid book.

"I was just thinking, maybe we could help Malik with the Senior Farewell Festival. I checked out schedule and we can still squeeze it in."

"Okay. Hey, are you alright?" Yami cupped Yugi's pale cheek, "What's up with you?"

"N-nothing." Yugi pushed Yami's hand away and pretended to look at anything within his reach.

Yami stepped forward and leaned down, his face close to Yugi's. "Hmm...I know you have a crush on me, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Yugi shouted, threatening to hit Yami with anything within his grasp, "How conceited."

"Okay," Yami straightened up and pulled a tie from his closet, "Help me with my neck tie."

Yugi hestiantly grabbed the necktie and looked at him.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing." He said and wrapped it around Yami's neck, hurriedly tying it while putting a conscious effort to not look at Yami's face.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Yugi ignored him and continued to tie the tie. Yami titled his head and forced Yugi to look at him, "Hey, just tell me if you don't want to do this. If you're unfortable going to work, then let's not go."

Yugi bit his lips and finally met his gaze, his brows mashed together with guilt, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just not myself this morning."

"Why? What's bothering you?"

Yugi inconspicuously glanced at the red string binding them and opened for a while. Now was not the time to be thinking such things. He needed to get his act together and focus on work so he didn't ruin this for Yami. So, he breathed in deeply and smiled at Yami, a soft, warm smile, unlike his giddy, bright smiles, "You look handsome in a suit. That's what's bothering me." He said jokingly, sort of.

Yami blinked and sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I will be beside you throughout the day, so don't worry about your first day at work. We're tied together, remember?"

"Okay. But really, this suit looks good on you!" Yugi beamed, back to his old self.

"I look better than Tea Gardner?"

"Oh...umm…"

"Traitor." Yami glared at him and lightly flicked his forehead.

"Hehe."

"Ready?" Yami unzipped the Kuriboh backpack, checking if Yugi got everything inside.

"Yup!"

Yami fixed the collar of Yugi's shirt and stared directly at him. "Miu miu?"

"Meep meep!" Yugi replied.

* * *

><p>"This is the first time that you're going to enforce the second option. Are you sure you want to do this? Our ancient law dictates that when the string of fate behaves in an unexpected way, there are two ways to fix the situation. The first option is to let the destined couple's feelings connect. If their feelings are finally connected, the red string will go back to its normal form. Why don't we just wait for that?" Dartz asked.<p>

"Even if their feelings are connected, the red string will not go back to its original form." Pegasus faced Dartz with a grim expression, "Because I was not the one who tied to red string to Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen."

Dartz fell silent as he stared at Pegasus, "I don't want another tragedy like what their old souls, Heba and Atemu, went through. This is why I did not tie them together...even if they are indeed a destined couple. Am I wrong to show compassion for these two poor souls? Did my compassion to avoid a tragic love bring about yet another tragedy?"

"You cannot avoid a storn by refusing to see the dark clouds, my friend."

"Indeed." Pegasus sighed and stared directly at the trickster god, "Since it has already come to this, I must do what is necessary. When the time is ripe, I will enforce the second option and untie the red string of fate between Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen.'

The second option dictated that for the lunar matchmaker god to be able to untie the string, the Shugoshin and Sagishi assigned to the destined couple had to temporarily give up their immortality and take human forms.

The ethereal orbs of the Shugoshin and Sagishi were fused in the red string, guarding it and making it unbreakable. If both of them temporarily gave up their immortality, the ethereal orbs surrounding the string would vanish and this time the lunar matchmaker god will be able to untie. Unfortunately, the Shugoshin and Sagishi will be mortals for one full moon before they before deities again. Which meant, they would take on humans forms for an entire month until the red string is untied.

"There is no other choice. Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura will be temporary earth dwellers." Pegasus looked away, "It pains me that our Shugoshin and Sagishi will both be endangered because of this. Being mortal is going to be a big challenge for the two. It seems I'm putting them directly into the line of fire."

Dartz placed a hand on Pegasus' shoulder, "If you stand straight, do not fear a crooked shadow." He said and smiled at him, "That's what I tell myself most of the time. If you know what you're doing is right, there is no need to be afraid of anything. There is not need to fear of what it looks like."

Pegasus chuckled to himself after hearing the Chinese proverb coming from Dartz, "That only applies to you, since you're the one who does the mischevious things."

"Sometime, misfortunes can turn into something fun." Dartz responded, "And I think, this experience will be significant to Shugoshin Ryou and Saigshi Bakura...and Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen."

* * *

><p>Just to clear up some things, Tea is not Anzu. I like to think of them as separate people to be honest. Different personality.<p>

Also, if you're curious about the stories I've included in here:I will post a link in my Bio. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Tashi: Hello! Got a little treat for you all in this chapter. ;) So prepare you little puzzleshipping hearts! Hehehehehe. ENJOY! Oh and THANK YOU so much for taking the time to read this less than perfect fic and your kind reviews. I hope to hear from more of you in the future.

THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><em>Red String to tie the destined couples together… <em>

_ACK! Stop it, Yugi! Stop it!_

Yugi shook his head, regretting having read the book. It was the first day of work and he needed to concentrate on supporting Yami! He couldn't afford to be letting such a stupid thing ruin it.

_Do I...have a crush on him? Am I really gay? Have I really switched teams? GAH!_

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange since earlier." Yami stopped walking and faced Yugi. They were already in front of the office where the Yugi could see the staff lined up behind the glass door waiting for them.

"I'm okay! Come on, let's go!" Yugi chirped a little too loud and pulled the string, urging Yami to keep walking. To his surprise, Yami grabbed his wrist and spun him back around.

Yugi slowly glanced behind him and sa w the office staff whispering to each other while watching them. He was quite certain this scene would be told in hundreds of different versions before the end of the day.

"What's really bothering you? Are you keeping secrets from me?" Yami asked with furrowed brows.

"Yami, let go. The employees are watching." Yugi tried to wiggle free but Yami wouldn't let go.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Nothing. I'm just nervous because it's our first day of work."

"I can tell you're lying."

_MUST. NOT. LOOK. INTO. HIS. EYES. _

"Cheeseball," Yami said firmly, glaring at Yugi.

"I have a crush on you! There! Happy!" Yugi blurted out and averted his gaze, his cheeks glowing a bright red. _Oh my Kami, did I really just say that? Why did I say that?!_

Yugi gulped, trying to keep a straight face while his gaze remained glued to the floor. Why wasn't Yami saying anything? He couldn't bear the awkwardness anymore and so he stole a glance and..._IS HE FUCKING LAUGHING? _The cyborg was laughing! _Wait...he's laughing at me! This bastard!_

Yugi's lips twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Yami, "I'm glad I made you laugh, Mr. Sennen."

"You have a crush on me, huh?" He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's just a LITTLE admiration becuase...because that suit looks good on you...and the necktie." Yugi lamely reasoned out. _Shoot me now, people! Put me out of my misery!_

"Mhmmm…" Yami nodded, looking at Yugi teasingly.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a crush on me."

"Will you stop it. Jeez!" Yugi muttered.

Yugi brushed his bangs out of his face and focused his gaze ahead, anxiously scanning the faces of the staff behind the glass door who were still waiting for them. Yugi didn't even notice that he was firmly holding th red string, preventing Yami from walking ahead.

"Hey." Yami called out and gently tapped Yugi's hand holding the string. Yugi jerked back and instantly let go.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"I'll be beside you."

"Yes, but…" Yugi darted his eyes around at the employees, "But they might not like me. I might do something wrong and end up embarrassing you. I mean, I know you hired me as your Executive Assistant because you had no choice since we're tied together."

"Stop doubting yourself. I believe in you and you should, too. You're the one most suited for this position since you know me so well. Besides, you've been accompanying me to my client meetings for a while now so you know how it goes."

Yugi bit his lips and looked at Yami worriedly, still not convinced he'd be able to go through the day without causing some sort of chaos.

"It's going to be fine and besides…" Yami paused and stared directly at Yugi, crimson boring in to amethyst.

_THUMP!_

"And besides, what?"

"...You have a crush on me."

"YAMI!"

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?"<p>

"Mr. Sennen was laughing earlier!"

"And Mr. Sennen smiled at her."

"Isn't that a guy?"

"No, too pretty to be a guy!"

"Who is she?"

Yugi seriously wanted to shrivel up and ie. As they were walking towards the elevator with the staff lined up to welcome them, Yugi kept his head low and never met anyone's gaze. Office gossip was a power to be reckoned with. It could destroy counties and propel a random dude into a legendary hero level. It breaks beyond the logical mental state of humans and mercilessly destroys civilization.

Yugi didn't even want to imagine the stories that these people were weaving in their brains now after witnessing Yami's odd behavior earlier. Even Yugi was surprised to see Yami laughing and smiling. With the way they were staring at Yugi's Kuriboh backpack that was draped on Yami's shoulder, Yugi could almost guarantee that half the employees there have already named their kids thinking he was a girl! Which he was not! _Jeez, why do people keep thinking I'm a girl? I'm a boy, damn it!_

Finally, they reached the elevator and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he slumped his shoulders in exhaustion.

"Hubby, give me the Kuriboh-why are you smiling?" Yugi glared at him.

"Hmm...Hubby." Yami mumbled, his eyes glittering wiht mischief.

_THIS BASTARD! STILL TEASING ME!_

"Give me the Kuriboh, Mr. Sennen." Yugi said as he tried to grab the bag but Yami wouldn't let go.

"It's alright. I'll carry it."

"It looks funny on you. We should stop using that backpack since we're wearing corporate attires."

"But I like this Kuriboh."

"Fine," Yugi sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't win.

"So…" Yami paused and looked at Yugi again. Yugi's head was ready to explode since he knew the teasing saga was due to continue.

"Since when did you have a crush on me?"

When the elevator reached their designated floor, half of Yugi's life had been successfully shaved off. He wanted to see Yami smile for a long time but not _this _way. _My gosh, he can be so annoying! It's not a big deal! It's just a crush….I mean, it's not like it's serious!_

"Welcome back, Mr. Sennen!" The potato squadron greeted them. They were escorted to Atem Ito's office just like the first time. Yugi's stomach fluttered as he braced himself. His aging process was accelerating because of this sibling relationship.

"It's alright, we can manage. Go back to your desks." Yami instructed and the beautiful, model-status looking women went back to their desks.

"Whatever my brother says, don't let him intimidate you. Now that you're an employee of this company, you won't be treated like before, when you interviewed him." Yami warned.

Yugi nodded shakily, "Yami, I'm scared. I might cry once he opens his mouth."

"Relax, silly. I'm here."

"Miu miu miu!" Yugi exclaimed, tugging Yami's sleeve.

"Meep meep meep." He said calmly poking Yugi's nose with his fore finger."

"He might not approve of your decision on assigning me as your Executive Assistant."

"Don't you trust your hubby?" Yami grinned and winked at Yugi.

_AH! HEART ATTACK!_

Yugi was seriously going to die if this persistied. Why the hell did the cyborg pick now of all times to act like a _human_ and be all cute and cheesy?! Yami placed his hand on the door and grabbed Yugi's wrist, pulling him close before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Nobody can separate my cheeseball from me."

_Great job, Yami. You've killed me…. _

_*DIES*_

* * *

><p>The moment Atem opened his mouth, Yugi knew that his accumulated miu miu power was not enough.<p>

"You want Mr. Mutou to be your Executive Assistant? Brother, we have a lot of highly skilled staff here. Why don't you pick one of them?"

"No. I want him to be my Executive Assistant. That's my only condition for coming back to the company." Yami said firmly.

Atem arched his brows and directed his gaze at Yugi, who was sitting stiffly beside Yami.

"Are you two in a relationship? Is that why you're insisting on hiring him?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Yami said flatly, "He's the one I trust and he's more than qualitifed for the job."

Atem sighed and waved his hand dismissively, "Alright. Whatever."

The soft knocks on the door interrupted them. Mai Valentine walked in and her eyes immediately zeroed in on Yugi.

"Mai will accompany you to your new office, Yami. She will also brief Mr. Mutou on his job responsibilities.

_Great, _Yugi thought, _Ideal girl is here. Yay._

* * *

><p>Yugi really had nothing against Cyborg Girl but she honestly gave him the creeps sometimes. Her face always seemed devoid of emotions which reminded him of those movie villans who were always plotting something sinister to their oblivious prey. Whenever their eyes met, Yugi couldn't help but think she was planning to gather his tears and drink it.<p>

And there was still the lingering question of who she was to Yami. Yugi wasn't bothered by it though..._Or...maybe I am. Ah! What am I saying? _Mai knew Yami from way before and he couldn't help but compare himself to her. Did Yami treat her the same way he treated him? Is he also as caring to her as he was in him? Or perhaps...they were closer compared to them.

"Yugi, being an Executive Assistant, you have a number responsibilities. You have to organized Yami's schedule, call clients and set up conference meetings, follow-up on certain communications between our partners, arrange his accomodation, transportation, etc, whatever he needs to travel, take care of all the documents he needs, prepare the…"

_Gah! _Yugi pulled out his Kuriboh print notebook and pen from his backpack and began scribbling notes. Mai started dictating in an incredibly fast pace with her robotic voice and Yugi's fingers were already turning numb from writing so fast.

"Did you get all of it?" Mai asked as they continued walking towards the direction of Yami's new office, with her a few steps ahead of them.

"Y-yes." Yugi replied in a shaky voice. He let out a sigh and glanced at Yami, only to be surprised that he was staring at him from the corner of his eyes, the side of his lips twitching into a tiny smile.

'_What?'_ Yugi mouthed. Yami just shrugged in response and directed his eyes forward. After a while, he side-glanced Yugi again and bit his lips to stifle his smile. _He's teasing me again! JERK! _Yugi elbowed Yami's stomach and scowled at him.

"Yugi…" Mai called out and when Yugi looked at her, she was standing in front of the door while staring at him with deadpan eyes. "I would just like to remind you that you're in an office. You, too, Yami."

"Sorry…" Yugi mumbled.

"You're still as strict as before, Potato Head." Yami remarked.

"Call me by my name, Yami. We're not kids anymore."

"Potato Head."

Cyborg Girl shook her head in defeat and opened the door, "This is your office."

They stepped inside and she continued explaining while pointing out the documents, equipments, and some other things about the room. When Yugi looked at Yami's desk, his brows automatically scrunched togehter upon seeing a picture taken of him and Mai. It looked like it was taken when they were teenagers. Yami was wearing a suit with an impassive expression, as usualy, and Mai was wearing a lavender dress, on her tip-toes, kissing Yami's cheek.

_WHAT THE FUCK, CYBORG GIRL?!_

Yami picked it up and looked at it. Yugi watched his expression but as per usual, his expression did not change as he stared at it.

"O-oh, that. I put that there as a joke." Mai stuttered, "If you want to throw it away…"

"It's okay." Yami replied and placed it down on the desk again.

Yugi took a sharp intake of air. His chest constricted painfully and he was finding it hard to breathe. It was just a picture so he shouldn't be acting this way but...he didn't know what to think anymore. He was so confused about everything. Was he just being influenced by the '_Old Man in the Moonlight' _book? _Destined couple? Whatever. The way things are, I think Mai Valentine is the one destined for Yami._

Yugi's eyes fell to the floor while the two reminisced about their past. This sucked. He felt left out again.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two for now. I know you need to settle first. Yugi, please take care of the rest." Mai instructed.

"Okay. I'll organize the schedule first. Hubby, you-" Yugi came to halt when he realized what he said.

"Hubby?" Mai asked.

Yami chuckled and Mai's eyes widened in surprise at the sigh of Yami laughing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked interchangeably between the two.

"He's just kidding, Potato Head." Yami explained, still chuckling.

"Oh, I see." Mai replied in a low voice. She then turned to Yugi who thought she was about to end his life, "Yugi, please be careful of what you say around the office."

"Y-yes. I understand. Sorry."

_Gosh, this is exhausting. I suddenly miss Malik._

* * *

><p>A swirling black smoke appeared and Bakura stepped out of it. He then shoved his hands into his pickets while staring at Ryou, who sitting on a swing in the park near Yami and Yugi's office building.<p>

"What are you doing here, Shugoshin?" Bakura asked, "Being the string-keeper deities, you're supposed to guard the destined couple."

Ryou chuckled bitterly, his eyes glued on the ground, "Destined couple? What's the use of being destined together if it's going to be like this? It's just too cruel. They had a tragic end even in their old life-as Heba and Atemu. Now that they are given a chance in this new life….why do they have to go through another misery again?"

Bakura leaned on the metal pole of the swing and sighed heavily. He then directed his gaze at the office building where Yugi and Yami were currently working, seemingly pondering over something. To Ryou's surprise, the Sagishi suddenly formed a black orb and thew it at the buiilding.

"Do you know that the Shugoshin and Sagishi assigned to Heba and Atemu never stopped doing their duties, despite the circumstances? And for that reason, the red string binding Heba and Atemu flourished into one the strongest and most beautiful strigns that any deity ever laid eyes on." Bakura explained and glanced back at Ryou, a smile forming on his lips, "I want to achieve that kind of string, Shugoshin."

_The most beautiful and strongest red string…._

"I was...there. In Egypt...when Heba and Atem were briefly reunited. I saw it. The sparkling red string that had every deity in awe." He whispered, recalling that magical moment when the destined couply finally saw each other after being separated for twenty years.

"I was there, too." Bakura sighed, "And I promised myslef that I would achieve that kind of red string with one of the destined couples assigned to me, despite the circumstances...no matter how short the destined couple are fated to be with each other."

Shugoshin Ryou stood up and slowly formed a white ethereal orb in his palm, a smile forming on his face, "I think I finally understand the duties of a Sagishi."

"To annoy the living crap out of you?" Bakura joked.

"Well, there's that." Ryou replied playfully and threw the orb towards the direction of the destined couple.

* * *

><p>Yugi's head was spinning from the variety of things that he had to accomplish. He didn't quite expect the metric ton of work waiting for him the first day in the office. He really felt bad for Yami, who almost needed to split his body in two to meet with partners and clients. On top of that, he needed to read the documents that were piled up on his desk to be able to understand the current situation of the company. Yugi wanted to help him in any way but everything was new to him and he needed time to grasp things.<p>

When the door to Yami's office opened and Mai Valentine stepped in carrying a laptop, Yugi knew what was coming.

"Mr. Ito instructed me to assist you both since Yugi is still new."

"There's no need for that." Yami said tiredly, his eyes trained on the document he was reading.

"Yes, there is, Yami. Look at you. You're exhausted." She said softly and proceeded to his desk, grabbing half of the papers he was holding. She then started explaining the numbers and stats with him while sitting closer to him.

Yugi gulped and turned away. He didn't understand why he suddenly became like this...when had he formed such a strong attachment to Yami? Even with Anzu...it was never this strong. And now looking at Yami and Mai sitting so close to each other, discussing things he didn't understand...it made him feel uneasy.

_Destined couple? Hah, what bull shit…._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sennen, you need to sign these forms. and you have a scheduled dinner at the hotel restaurant." Yugi set the forms down.<p>

Mai had already left due to prior appointments and it was only the two of them in the office now.

"Mr. Sennen? It's just the two of us here, Cheeseball." Yami said.

Yugi didn't respond as he started gathering their things, preparing for the dinner meeting with a certain Ms. Misaki, who would be heading Atem's sales team in the upcoming bidding event. a lot of companies were going to battle it out wherein the winner would be the one who'll be given the contract to build the largest amusement park in the country. Since Atem's business included real estate and construction, securing the contarct did not only mant they would be able to sell a big piece of land, it also meant that they would be the one building the largest amusement park and the name of the company would be tagged in it.

"Potato head is joining us for dinner. I need some of her inputs because I might miss out on some things."

"Okay."

"Hey…" Yami stood up and grabbed the Kuriboh backpack from Yugi, making Yugi look at him, "Youv'e been unsually quiet the entire day."

"Don't mind me. Maybe I'm still trying to adjust."

"Mhmm…" Yami mumbled, shooting Yugi a teasing stare.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"You...I'm not jealous, okay?"

"I'm not saying you are." He said and walked ahead.

"Yami! St-" Yugi's words were cut off when his phone rang. "Where's my phone?"

"I put it inside Kuriboh," Yami replied and pulled it out, checking to see who was calling Yugi. He frowned seeing the caller ID-'Wifey'

_My wifey? _Yami gripped onto the phone tightly.

Yugi quickly grabbed the phone from Yami's hand and checked it out. He gasped in surprise and pressed the end button before giving it back to Yami. Unknown to Yami, Anzu had been constantly sending messages and trying to contact Yugi ever since she asked to meet up with him.

"Err...that was…"

"Let's go." Yami said abruptly, his eyes devoid of emotion. The cyborg had turned back to normal again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Kami...take me. TAKE ME NOW! JUST TAKE MY SOUL AND KILL ME NOW! <em>

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. One of the owrst possible scenarios he could ever imagine was happening in front of him. Waiting for them at the table with Girl Cyborg was Ms. Mizaki-Anzu Mizaki...his ex-girlfriend. He didn't know she already transferred to another company and what's worse, it was to Yami's brother's company!

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yami stiffen and stop walking. _Oh, shit.._

"Isn't that-did you know about this?" He hissed.

"No! I didn't realize Ms. Mizaki was _my _Anzu until-"

"_Your _Anzu?"

"I mean…"

Yami continued walking, ignoring what he was about to say. Anzu's eyes were as wide as Yugi's when they finally approached the table.

"Ms. Mizaki, this is Mr. Sennen, brother of Mr. Atem Ito. And this is his Executive Assistant, Mr. Yugi Mutou." Mai introduced them.

Anzu immediately recovered from shock and offered her hand to Yami. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sennen." She greeted and shook hands with him, acting as if it was their first time meeting. She then turned to Yugi and smiled widey at him, "Hello, Mr. Mutou." She shook his hand, giving it a gently squeeze, startling him.

"You can let go of his hand now, Ms. Mizaki." Yami said firmly.

"Oh, sorry. I was just surprised to see Yugi."

"You know each other?" Mai asked as they settled down on their seats on the round table.

"Yes. We've known each other for quite a while now. Right, Yugi?" Anzu smiled, her eyes lingering on Yugi.

"I'm sure you two are _good friends_." Yami said sarcastically. Mai looked quizically at Anzu and Yami, totally clueless as to what was happening.

"Oh? Actually, Yami and I were friends since childhood. Is it the same for you and Yugi?" Mai asked.

Yugi cleared his throat and side glanced Ymi, who had a dark expression on his face, "Um...no. Anzu and I are friends but we've only known each other for a few years. Unlike you and...Mr. Sennen."

A smirk formed on Anzu's lips while sipping her wine.

* * *

><p><em>Okay...this is super mega awkward.' <em>Yugi shifted anxiously in his seat while the four of them were eating dinner.

Anzu was contantly staring at Yugu, Yam was unusually moody and Mai was trying to get more details about Yugi and Anzu. He knew that Mai already had an idea what Anzu and him were not just 'good friends' but the woman kept asking questions.

And he didn't get what was wrong with Yami. The cyborg seemed to be emitting some murderous energy ever since they joined the table. He understood that Yami was pissed off at Anzu after what she'd done to him but that was in the past. Honestly, he wasn't harboring any ill feelings towards Anzu and working with her was fine.

Uknown to Yugi, Yami didn't understand himself either. Just the mere presence of Yugi's ex-girlfriend was enough to make him lose his head. His zen mode was completely shattered and he hated it. At that moment, all he wanted to do was grab Anzu and throw her somewhere else, far away from Yugi as possible.

"This is one of the biggest bids in ten years, Ms. Mizaki. We hope that everything will go well." Mai said.

"I'm confident it will. I have a very good team behind me and...an inspiration which will help me with this project." She said mysteriously while stealing a glance at Yugi, which did not escape Yami's eyes. It took all his will power not to completely lost it and reach over to tear the girl's hair out.

"Yugi, Yami will also oversee this project. Did you take down notes and fix his schedule?" Mai turned to him.

"Oh. Yes, I did. I already organized Mr. Senne's schedule. Mr. Sennen and I will meet up with the team to check the progress from time to time."

_Mr. Sennen, Mr. Sennen. Damn it. _Yami could feel the vein in his neck pulsing wildly.

"Would you like some wine, miss? Sir?" The waited asked, showing them the bottle of red wine.

"Baby? Do you want some wine?" Anzu turned to Yugi.

_BABY?! _Yami gripped into his fork tightly, tempted to stab Anzu's eyes out.

"Umm…."

"No. He's talkative when he's drunk. I won't be able to sleep la ter." Yami said smugly, rendering everyone speechless.

* * *

><p>"Yami, will you slow down." Yugi complained as they walked towards Yami's apartment.<p>

Yami ignored him and continued walking in a fast pace along the corridor until they reached his door. He furiously typed the key code and entered without glancing back at him.

"Yami!"

Yugi stepped back in fright when Yami abruptly spun around to face him with a furious expression. "Why are you calling me Mr. Sennen in front of that bitch?! What happened to _hubby_?!" He growled.

"What?"

"And she's calling you BABY! That bitch! I knew I should've pushed her down those stairs before, damn it. DAMN IT!"

"Oh, come on. Don't mind her."

"Don't mind her?!" Yami hissed incredulously. "She's calling you BABY!"

"Hmm…" Yugi mumbled and wiggled his brows teasingly at him.

"I'm not jealous, okay?"

"I'm not saying you are."

"Damn it." Yami muttered to himself and heade towards the bedroom, throwing his suit and the Kuriboh backpack on the floor. He then furiously pulled his necktie and unbottoned his polo, ridding himself of this clothes except for his pants.

"Why are you so pissed off at Anzu? Yes, she was a bitch, but she already apologized. She was drunk that time when she humiliated me."

Yami grabbed a shirt and faced him, "So, you like it that you'll be working in the same company now?" He said angrily, his voice starting to rise again.

Yugi beamed at him and stepped forward, bridging the distance between them.

"Answer me."

"SUPER CUTE YUGI HUG!" Yugi exclaimed and jumped towards Yami, encircling his arms around his neck. "There, I'm absorbing your negative energy." He said playfully, pressed his cheek against Yami's bare chest.

"You didn't answer me, cheeseball."

"Why does it matter?"

"You said you have a crush one me, you liar." Yami mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's body.

"You can be a _baby _sometimes, you know that?"

"I hate that word."

"I know…" Yugu said while smiling.

* * *

><p>While Yami was drying his hair, Yugi stared at him, thinking about the picture of him and Cyborg Girl on the office desk. He scrunched his nose and stood up fromt the bed, pulling Yami with him.<p>

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"I need to get my phone. It's still in my bag." He replied. Yami followed him as he picked up the Kuriboh backpack and fished out his phone.

"Now, let's take a picture!" Yugi declared merrily.

"What? Why? I hate pictures."

"We don't have any pictures. Come on, kiss me on the check! He can use this for the Puzzleshippers!" Yugi stretched out his arm, checking their faces on the phone.

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Yami. Kiss me and I'll take a picture!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"But you have a picture with potato head!"

"That was years ago."

"It's for our Puzzleshipper minions."

"That's stupid." Yami complained and was about to walk away but Yugi pulled the string again, making him face him.

"If you don't want to kiss me, then don't. It's just one picture, Mr. Sennen."

"No."

"You always say no and don't give me any reasons! It's just a damn picture, what's wrong with that? When I was with Anzu-"

Yami suddenly entwined his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closee. He then leaned down, making Yugu recline back in surprise.

"Shut. Up." He hissed and bridged the gap between their faces, capturing Yugi's lips. He kissed him fervently while grabbing the phone from Yugi's grasp, taking multiple pictures of them kissing. When Yugi gasped, Yami took the chance and darted his tongue into the latter's mouth, tasting every part of his wet cavern.

The hurried kiss soon became gentle, and Yami's hand lowered to rest against Yugi's lower back, pressing him closer to his own body. Yugi's hands automatically found its way behind Yami's nape, melting in the kiss.

Their breathing became ragged as both of them lost themselves to the sensations they were feeling. Yami parted his mouth and nibbled on Yugi's lower lip...licking and sucking it, earning a soft moan from Yugi with in turn drove him insane. Their kiss deepened and their tongues mingled. Yami couldn't stop himself. Bit by bit...he was losing it. His right hand travel down Yugi's back, caressing him, while his other was securely wrapped around him...the red string of fate dandling between the couple.

When Yugi's phone rang, both of them were pulled back to reality. Yami looked at the phone like it was the first time seeing. Upon seeing who was calling, he frowne and stared at Yugi.

"There. I kissed you." He mumbled and shoved the phone into Yugi's hand.

Yugi was still disoriented as he followed him towards the bed while pressing the 'Answer' button. "Hello?"

Yami abruptly stopped in his tracks and snapped his head back to face Yugi.

"WHY DID YOU ANSWER IT?!"

"Huh?"

"Hello? Baby?" The voice on the other line said.

"HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!"

* * *

><p>Yugi laid at the far side of the bed, away from Yami. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what happened earlier.<p>

They kissed. Yami kissed him. He kissed back.

_Oh, shit. _

"Why are you so far away?" Yami suddenly said and hugged Yugi from behind, wrapping his arms around his body and pulled him to the middle of the bed. Yugi was nearly having a mini heart attack and having Yami so close to him...was not helping at all!

Silence passed between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Yami Yami…" Yugi called out without glancing at him.

"Mhmm?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you told me to."

"You should've just kissed my cheek like I said."

"Potato, Potahto."

"I hate potato." Yugi mumbled.

"I know." Yami whispered, a smile forming on his lips. He then leaned down and gently kissed Yugi's shoulder, holding him tighter. "Goodnight, cheeseball."


	14. Chapter 14

Tashi: Oh boy...lot of emotions going on in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy! And I hope you don't hate Mai too much. Hehehe. Oh! Btw, I started a new fic on my own personal account called Animal in Me. If you have the chance, please do check it out. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOSH! LET ME BREATHE, PLEASE! <em>

Waking up in the morning with Yami hugging Yugi tightly was just too much for the young duelist to take. His brain almost exploded from too much thinking until he fell asleep and now, he had to face the day tied to Yami, trying to act like a normal functioning human being.

His heart was beating wildly as he stared at Yami's sleeping form. He could feel the warmth of his skin against his and it was driving him crazy. What the hell was Yami thinking being so touchy with him?! And what the hell was he thinking letting Yami have his way with him?!

When Yami suddenly moved and snuggled closer to him, his breath caught in his throat. He tried to wiggle free from him but Yami's arms suddenly tightened their grip on him, preventing him from moving away. Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared directly at Yugi, making his heart double its pace.

"Good morning, cheeseball." Yami said sluggishly and sat up, his muscles flexing as he pushed himself up with hish and. He raked his fingers through his hair and glanced at Yugi as he lied on the bed stiffly. "Time for work. And you still have school in the afternoon." He said casually, as if last night's 'kissing episode' never happened.

"Y-yeah…"

As they did their normal routine work, Yugi could not for the life of him look directly into Yami's eyes. He was afraid he'd melt into a puddle of shame.

"Hey," Yami called out as Yugi stood in the farthest possible distance from him, "Help me with my necktie."

_I DON'T WANT TO, CYBORG! DO IT YOURSELF!_

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Come here."

Yugi gulped and remained frozen and spot. Yami titled his head and moved closer to him with the necktie in his hand. Yugi had to stop himself from backing away so as to not make it obvious that Yami had a huge effect on him.

"I said, help me with my tie."

"O-oh. Okay." Yugi focused his entire concentration on fixing Yami's tie while trying to to die because he could _feel _Yami's intense stare on him. His fingers quivered as he tied the stupid knot when Yami suddenly moved and rested his hands on Yugi's waist.

_AH! WHAT THE FUCK, YAMI?! DON'T TOUCH ME!  
><em>"Why are you so stiff?"

"I'm not." Yugi said defensively, still not looking at him. _Why the hell is this stupid tie not cooperating! Tie, damn it! And Kami, Yami! Get your hands off me before I faint!_

"Are you not going to change that bitch's ID in your phone?"

"Mhmm?" Yugi mumbled dismissively.

Suddenly...SUDDENLY, Yami entwined his arms around Yugi's waist, bringing him closer and pressing him close to him. Yugi looked up at him in surprise.

"What mhmmm?"

_GAH! Cyborg, Sennen! STOP! JUST STOP!_

"Wh-what...hey…"

"What?" Yami smirked playfully, his eyes directed onto Yugi's lips.

"YAMI! Fine, I'll chance Anzu's ID in my phone!" Yugi shrieked and pushed Yami away from him.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

Yami titled his head and scanned Yugi's face. "Mhmmm…" He mumbled as Yugi swallowed hard. The boy was rendered paralyzed when Yami suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against his for a few seconds before drawing back. "Promise stamped." He whispered.

_BEEEEEEEEEEP…...Hear that world? That was my heart stopping! Dear Kami, make him stop!_

* * *

><p>The little flames on the candles danced, lighting the entire cave beautifully. Bakura's eyes remained glued on one small candle in particular, pondering over things.<p>

"What is a Sagishi doing in the Underworld?" Naraku's voice thundered all over the cave, startling him. Bakura bowed his head and stepped back. "You are not supposed to be here, Sagishi."

"I have a few questions."

"And I am not bound to answer any."

Nevertheless, Bakura continued with his inquisitions, "The red string is hindering Yugi Mutou's early death, is it not? What if I refuse to be mortal? If I do, will he be saved?"

"Your words reflect how inexperience you are, Sagishi. You are trying to stop the inevitable in exchange of the two being bound together by the string that does not stretch." Naraku sat on a rock as he stared at the flames, "Ascendant Pegasus swore on the River Styx. If he does not untie the red string, punishment by our Ancient Laws will be bestowed upon him. Besides, do you really want the destined couple to be literally binded together for your own selfish reason? A mortal's life can only last so long. Even with the red string, they will still die eventually. Do you think they can go on living like that until one of them dies?"

Bakura sighed heavily and darted his eyes around, marvelling at the beauty of the candles at every nook and cranny of the cave, some floating in the air, and some floating in the water. It was indeed a beautiful sight. His heart sank when he saw the flame of one of the small candles flicker and die.

"Is there really no way of saving him?"

"Death is absolute." Naraku said calmly.

Bakura's fist clenched tightly as his gaze fell on yet another small candle, flickering, about to die.

* * *

><p>"HELLO!"<p>

Malik blinked twice while staring at the man in front of him. He didn't have a friggin' clue as to why the _Vagina _was at their schooll. His head was already pounding from the amount of work he put into the Senior's Farewell Festival and he really didn't need this loud, obnoxious guy to ruin his day.

"Do you remember me? The hotdog man? Yami and Yugi's friend? Marik the great?"

"Yes, Vagina. I remember you."

Marik scrunched his nose and pouted, "I came here to help." He whined.

_Is he trying to be cute? Oh, please!_

"To help me with what?"

"The Senior's Farewell Festival. Yugi texted me and asked if I could help you out. You're Malik, right?"

_Damn it, Yugi! Why did you send a vagina instead of coming here to help me?_

"Thanks but no thanks. I've got everything covered." He grabbed a box of decorations on the floor and was about to walk away but the idiot snatched from him.

"I'll carry that!" Marik happily took the box from Malik and draped an arm over his shoulder, "Lead the way, sexy."

Malik rolled his eyes and elbowed him, making Marik grunt in pain. "I know your kind, you flirt. Your moves won't work on me."

"Why so grumpy, Sweetheart?"

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me!"

"Cupcake?" Marik winked, making Malik's skin crawl.

"Malik!" Yugi's voice caught Malik's attention and he spun around and saw him and Yami approaching them, "We're here to help!" Yugi beamed.

"What took you so long?!" He whined as Yugi hugged him, clinging onto him. Yami and Marik followed behind arguing about something.

"Sorry. I texted you that Yami and I started working in his brother's company, right? Everything is so hectic lately."

"Yeah, you mentioned it. Why? What's his brother's business?"

"A lot. Real estate and constructions, financials, etc."

Malik furrowed his brows and glanced at Yami, whose expression remained stoic despite Marik's larger than life stories and hand gestures.

"His brother sounds like a business tycoon. What's his name?"

Yugi glanced back before whispering, "Atem Ito."

"Wh-"

"WHAT?! ATEM ITO?!" Marik exclaimed, beating Malik to it. He then faced Yami and started shouting like a mad man, "Yami, you didn't tell us you're filthy rich! Oh my gosh, would you like to buy my soul?!"

"Stop it, Psycho." Yami said sternly, threatening to punch him, "You know I don't take anything from the tight ass."

The shock from the little revelation was cut short due to the shrieking Puzzleshippers who were crowding the entrance of the little theater where the the festival was to be held. Malik shook his head as Marik came to stand beside him. "Wow. They have fans?"

"Puzzleshippers." Malik mumbled.

They both jerked back in surprise when the crowd broke into loud cheers. Malik glanced behind and saw Yami wiping sweat from Yugi's forehead with the back of his hand.

"YAMIYUGI! YAMIYUGI! YAMIYUGI!" Marik started chanting and jumping merrily while leading the pack of idiots. Malik blinked. He just took his eyes off him for a moment and Marik had already become the Puzzleshipper's leader.

"Let's go." Yami said and began walking ahead with Yugi trailing behind him. Malik grabbed Marik by the collar and snatched him away from his newfound crew.

"Come on, vagina." He said grumpily.

"HUBBY! CLING!" Yugi exclaimed and encircled his arms around Yami's torso. Yami then raised his arm and draped it over Yugi's shoulder. The entire hallway became a mad house as the deafening cheers erupted once again.

_Am I seriously seeing this? Yugi, what the hell?!_

Malik followed Yugi with his gaze and sighed heavily. He wasn't worried before but seeing as how things seemed to be progressing, he was beginning to fear of what might happen. Yugi may be cheerful but in truth, he was very pessimistic and worried about a lot of things. Being an orphan, he craved love and attention and he tended to get attached to people who showed him a bit of kindness.

With the way things seemed, he could see that Yugi was already beginning to fall for Yami.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Yami will take care of him." Marik said and walked past him while carrying a box of decorations, making his presence known to the rest of his team as he greeted them loudly.

A smile finally formed on Malik's lips as he followed him. He didn't know this vagina was sensitive to other people's feelings.

* * *

><p>Yugi was desperately trying not to stare at Yami. Being near him would like doing an intense cardiovascular activity and it was proving to be a potential hazard to his health. He was barely holding onto his sanity.<p>

He already returned the 'Old Man in the Moonlight' book without letting Yami read it because he didn't want to give the Cyborg ideas of the 'destined couple' crap. But seriously, Yugi was scared that his little infatuation with Yami was becoming something else. The kiss they shared before was something they hadn't discussed and tended to avoid.

He was trying really hard to act normally-calling Yami hubby, clinging to him, acting cheerful...but it was becoming difficult because whenever he did, he felt his stomach knot and his heart would start thumping wildly.

Yugi shook his head and tapped his cheeks, urging himself to focus on the documents before him. He shouldn't be thinking these things. He was sure if Yami were attached to someone else, it would also come to this.

There was a slight pinch in his heart with that thought. What if...instead of him, Yami was tied to Mai? Or another? Yami would've treated anyone the same way. After all, despite the cyborg's cold exterior, he was a warm caring guy.

"Hey." Yami suddenly called out, making Yugi jerk back in surprise.

"Yes?"

"You haven't called me hubby today." He said and rested his chin on his palm, staring deeply at Yugi.

_Damn it, Yami…you're killing me._

"We're in the office, Mr. Sennen." Yugi mumbled, averting his gaze, trying to appear like he was fully concentrating on the documents he was preparing.

"You've been very quiet these days." He remarked and stood from his desk. "What happened to those pictures I took?"

_Gah! Stop it! Go away!_

"What pictures? By the way, you have a schedule for the rest of the week but I managed to squeeze my classes in between. You also have a meeting with Mr. Lee about…" Yugi tried to divert his attention to something, anything but those pictures. Anything but Yami.

"Those pictures I took of us kissing. where are they?" Yami asked bluntly and sat on Yugi's desk, facing him. Yugi was pretty sure that despite Yami's stoic expression, he was enjoying watching him blush and squirm. _This bastard._

"I deleted them." Yugi hastily replied.

"Oh? Then we have to take them again.

"WHAT?!"

"You said you deleted them and you were the one asking for the picture of us kissing, right? So, let's take it again." He said seriously and pulled out his phone.

"YAMI!" _What the hell is cyborg doing?!_

Yami chuckled and finally stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"And you're not cute when you're being annoying."

"But you have a crush on me."

"I don't anymore!" Yugi hissed, "I think you're the one that has a crush on me what with all the kissing and stuff!"

To Yugi's astonishment, Yami just laughed and pinched his nose. "You are so cute when you're angry." He winked.

Yugi glared at him. Obviously this _CYBORG _was not taking anything seriously! Here he was having inner conflicts with his feelings and this bastard was pretty much rubbing salt on an open wound!

Yugi huffed in annoyance and was about to retaliate when the door suddenly opened, revealing Mai. Her brows furrowed when she saw Yami still laughing at Yugi.

"Yami, there's going to be a meeting with the sales team of the amusement park bid in a few minutes. They need you there. Yugi, come with me while Yami's gone." Mai said.

"Okay." Yugi was about to head towards the door when he felt a tug on his wrist and looked back. _Oh, crap! _He glanced at Yami who was just standing there with an impassive expression. Cyborg mode seemed to be activated.

"Yugi? Let's go."

"Uh...Mai, I need to accompany Yami in the meetings."

"Why? It'll just be a brief status meeting."

"B-because…"

"Because of what?"

Yugi bit his lips and sent a telepathic cry for help at Yami but the freaking cyborg just averted his gaze. _SCREW YOU, SENNEN!_

"Yugi, let's go." Mai pressed on.

"It's alright, Potato Head. I need this cheeseball in the meeting." Yami finally interjected.

Mai looked interchangeably between Yami and Yugi before nodding. "Alright."

As soon as she closed the door, Yugi whipped his head towards Yami and glared at him, "Why didn't you help me sooner, asshole?!"

Yami just shrugged before walking past him, "Because you're not calling me hubby."

_Seriously?! Ugh! Such a child sometimes!_

"Why do you care so much? I'm not your type, remember?"

"Yeah, you're not." He smirked.

_This cyborg! _"Then let Mai call you hubby instead!"

"Okay."

_WHAT?!_

* * *

><p>Yugi was fuming as he walked beside Yami, who was enjoying his annoyance.<p>

"What's with the face? You're the one who suggested it." He said and poked Yugi cheek, earning a growl from him

"Leave me alone, Mr. Sennen."

"I can't. We're tied together." He lifted his right arm and dangled the red string playfully near Yugi's face.

"Oh, shut up!"

Shugoshin Ryou giggled as he walked behind the bickering destined couple. When the two entered the conference room, Ryou passed through the wall and stood in the corner while resting his arms across his chest-thinking of whether to lend a hand to Yugi...or Yami.

"Good morning, Mr. Sennen. Hello, Yugi." Anzu greeted as they entered. Yami frowned, darting his eyes around the empty conference room.

"Where are your other team members?"

"They are still on the field, gathering data so I just consolidated our status report to discuss with you."

Yugi could almost feel Yami activating is cyborg force field. He knew Yami was still not fond of Anzu but he didn't understand why he hated her so much.

They took their seats and the awkward meeting commenced. It was evident that Anzu was trying to grab Yugi's attention and it was more evident that Yami was not liking it. Yugi, on the other hand was busy scribbling notes, totally unaware of the unspoken war between the two until Ryou finally meddled. Ryou waved his hand and when Yugi grabbed his glass of water, the glass oddly tilted and the water poured all over Anzu's shirt, drenching him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Anzu!" Yugi pulled out his handkerchief and started dabbing her blouse, oblivious to the fact that he was wiping her 'danger zone'.

"Mr. Mutou…" Yami's stern voice stopped him from wiping Anzu's clothes. When Yugi directed his eyes to Yami, he almost backed away in fear at the lasers shooting from the cyborg's eyes. "I think Ms. Mizaki can manage to fix her own clothes."

"Oh, it's okay. Yugi is always like. And you're already aware that we're quite _familiar _with each other, right Mr. Sennen?" Anzu said nonchalantly although the meaning behind her words were obvious.

The first shot had been fired.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that, Ms. Mizaki. I was there when you embarrassed him, remember?"

"Y-Yami, Anzu, stop this. We're at work." Yugi pleaded.

Anzu sighed and faced Yugi, "You're right. I haven't got the chance to apologize to you, Yugi. I meant what I said, I really regret doing what I did. And that night when I embarrassed you, I was drunk and I was trying to fit in. I know they are not valid excuses so I'm really sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She said sincerely.

"It's alright. I told you I already put that behind me. Can we please resume our meeting?

"How many years did you two go out?" Yami suddenly asked, his eyebrows mashed together.

"YAMI!"

"Four years." Anzu said proudly.

"ANZU!"

"Oh?" Yami could only stare in annoyance at Yugi's beaming ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah. I know a lot about him." She said proudly as Yugi buried his face in his hands, groaning.

_Ah! I'm going to kill them both! PUSH THEM DOWN THE STAIRS! _How could the confident and formidable cyborg be acting like a freaking child?!

"That's what you think." Yami replied.

"Try me."

"What type of boxers does he wear?"

"Calvin Klein, he likes silky Kuriboh printed boxers. Favorite color is green." Anzu said smugly.

"OH MY KAMI! CAN YOU TWO STOP?!" Yugi screeched, blushing furiously. He couldn't believe these two were talking about his boxer preferences!

"What's the size of his di-"

"YAMI!"

"Size of what?"

Yugi whipped his head towards Anzu, "WIFEY, stop-"

"WIFEY?!" Yami hissed angrily.

"I-I mean..."

"WHY DID YOU CALL HER WIFEY?!"

"You two are confusing me!" Yugi cried in frustration.

The knock on the doors interrupted the three. Mai opened it and peeked inside, "I heard someone yelling. Is everything alright?"

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

"Yes, everything is fine. We just finished our meeting." Anzu stood up and pecked Yugi's cheek before heading towards the door. Yugi held his breath and shook his head before whipping his head around to glare at Yami, who was also intensely glaring at him. When Yugi stood up and was about to proceed towards the door, Yami blocked his path, making hims step backwards.

"I'm going to bite you later." Yami said threateningly.

"B-bite me?"

Yugi's heart almost stopped when Yami leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget, we sleep on the same bed." He growled, nipping Yugi's ear playfully.

_BASTARD! _

* * *

><p>Yugi bit his lips and side-glanced Yami, who was sitting quietly at the opposite side of the couch, far away from him. He had been in a foul mood ever since the little confrontation with Anzu and he had still not uttered a single word after that.<p>

They were watching TV in the living room but both of them were just staring blankly at the television, both lose in their own thoughts and enveloped in this stony silence.

Unable to take it anymore, Yugi inched closer to Yami and stole a glance at him while playing with the hem of his shirt. "Yami, Yami."

"Mhmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

Yugi lifted his gaze and stared at him in bewilderment. "Why?"

"I don't know." He leaned back on the couch, not even giving Yugi a single glanced. Yugi inched closer and pried some more.

"Is it because of Anzu?" He asked but Yami remained silent. "Ahh….Yamiiii…" He whined and shook Yami's arms.

"What?"

"Why are you mad at me because of Anzu?"

Yami sighed and glared at him accusingly, "Why does she know what type of boxers you wear?"

_Eh?_

"And you called her Wifey!"

"Um...and you're made because?"

"Because I'm your hubby." Yami mumbled almost in a whisper and averted his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest.

Warmth flowed through Yugi's cheeks as he stared at the stony guy with blazing crimson eyes acting like a kid. He really didn't get why Yami always seemed to need assurance that he was was his hubby but he liked it. Yugi's heart skipped a beat when Yami glanced tentatively at him and shyly looked away. _Cute._

"Hubby." Yugi rested his chin on his shoulder and clung to his arm, "Don't be mad anymore."

"You called her wifey...you're cheating on me." Yami said, still not looking at him.

Yugi stifled his chuckled as he watched Yami's sour expression. "I just got confused. It was an honest mistake. I know you're my hubby."

But Yami still wouldn't budge and just rolled his eyes. Yugi smiled at the cyborg and reached up to plant a soft kiss to his nose, making Yami look at him. "Let's stop fighting. Okay, hubby?"

Silence. Still not reaction.

"You're my hubby. I won't commit the same mistake again. I promise."

Yami remained expressionless as he snaked his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. He then stared deeply into his eyes, drawing circles on the small of Yugi's back. "You mean it?" He whispered.

"Yes." Yugi swallowed hard.

"I'm your hubby?" He asked again, squeezing Yugi against him, his facing leaning closer to his.

"Y-yes."

Yami then brushed his lips against Yugi's before capturing it, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back. He was almost crushing the latter's tiny form against his body as his right arm wrapped securely around his waist. Yugi's hand gripped the front of Yami's shirt as he panted, face flushed red. Their lips brushed against each other again, seemingly in a teasing manner before Yami entwined both of his arms around Yugi's body, pulling him to him and claiming his lips, darted his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi groaned and shut his eyes tightly, revelling in the sensations Yami was giving him. Both were so lost in the heat of the moment that Yami did not realize he'd pushed Yugi onto the couch.

"H-hubby...stop." Yugi whimpered as he felt Yami's tongue licking a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Opps...sorry." Yami whispered hoarsey before kissing the crook of Yugi's neck one last time before pulling away.

Both of them bathed in silence as they sat on the couch. Both of them knew that the physical attracted between them was undeniable and yet, they didn't want to act on it because of the bizarre situation they were in. Confusion was inevitable since they didn't know if it was just physical attraction they were feeling or if they were really emotionally invested in each other. They had already reached the point where they enjoyed each other's intimacy but they were still unclear of their feelings.

"Tch, we better find a way to untie this stupid red string." Yami muttered, "And you better change your boxer brand, alright?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "You can be unreasonable sometimes."

Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand, interlacing their fingers and staring at the them while the red string tangled between them.

"Yeah, I am. And it's all your fault.

* * *

><p>Bakura romad his eyes at the beautiful scenery of the Celestial Realm and leaned on the big tree, his mind clouded with troubling thoughts. The day to untie the destined couple was nearing. After that, there would be one full moon left until Yugi's tragic death. Shugoshin Ryou and him were going to be mortals during that duration of time and wont have an etheral orb to help find a way to save the poor soul of Heba, known as Yugi Mutou.<p>

"I heard you went to the Underworld." He was startled when he heard the voice of his master.

"Master Dartz, I apologize for entering the Cave of Souls. I just...I feel responsible for what is happening to the destined couple assigned to us."

"But can you change the outcome?" He asked while leaning on the tree, opposite where Bakura was.

"No."

"Sagishi Bakura, do not concern yourself of matters that are beyond you. Focus on what you are tasked to do and at the moment, your task is to bring challenges to the couple."

"I give them challenges but given their current situation and with the little time they have left, it's not enough to strengthen them."

"Your will is so feeble that you make me laugh, young one." Dartz said while chuckling. He circled around the tree and finally faced Bakura, "Do you need a torch to light an entire forest? No. You only need a little flame to produce a massive fire. Do you need a sword to crumble an empire? No. You only need words to start a war. You are a Sagishi under my supervision, Bakura. Do not bring shame to my name by giving the old souls of Heba and Atemu such weak challenges. The trickster deities use their wisdom to bring about the obstacles that the destined coule has to overcome."

Bakura lifted his gaze and stared at his master who was smiling mischievously while darting his eyes at the lake.

"Remember the saying-water can both sustain and sink a ship. I think the same can be said for love." Dartz said, smiling thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Days had passed and although Yami was still a cyborg most of the time, the change in him was becoming more evident. The cuddling at night, the teasings, the stolen kisses...but he never once told Yugi how he felt about him. It was driving the boy insane but he didn't have the guts to ask. And he also didn't want an answer now with the red string binding them.<p>

He was afraid that they were acting this way because their situation. Their feelings were being magnified because they had no hoice, being tied together with a red string. Perhaps, Yami was thinking the same way. If they were untied and were free to move individually, what would become of them?

Yugi stared at Yami's sleeping form and gently touched his cheek. Unable to stop himself, he reached over and gentled pecked his lips. He was about to pull away when Yami suddenly caught him and wrapped his arms around him. Yami shifted his position until he had Yugi pinned under him. When their lips parted, here was a playful glint in those burning crimson eyes and Yugi knew he'd never hear the end of this.

"Miu miu?" Yugi whispered.

"Meep meep." Yami said in a hushed tone and smiled at Yugi.

"You caught me."

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, let's whisper."

"Okay." Yugi giggled.

"Why are you taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping?"

"Because you're cute."

Yami chuckled softly and settled beside Yugi, gathering the boy in his arms. The warmth of each other's presences was comforting.

"Yami, Yami."

"Mhmm?"

"Why don't you call people by their names?"

Yami sighed and pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead before explaining. "I got used to it. When I was little, almost everybody in school didn't call me by name. They always called me the Black Sheep, the loner, the outcast. The rejected son. I was a kid so in return, I have everyone nicknames and never called my classmates by their real names, too. Things started from there until I got used it, so much so that calling people by their first name didn't feel right anymore."

_Rejected son?_

He tilted his head and looked at Yami, "Unlike what other's think. I'm a petty person. My mother left when I was little with my father and brother. My mother felt like she was a bother to my father because he was so high up in social class and so she didn't want to be a burden anymore. She blamed herself for messing up my father's life and left me and Atem in his care."

"I can still clearly remember that day. I begged her not to leave but she still did. I ran away many times from my father's house to search for her but I never found her. I hated it here, at his house. It was obvious he favored Atem over me. I was just the excess baggage. The only reason I stayed was because I thought my mom would come back. But she didn't. When I found out that my mother passed, I moved out but was brought back when Atem told me father was dying. He passed away a year later and Atem turned into this hard ass business man. He wasn't my brother anymore. I didn't see a reason to stay anymore, so I left."

Yugi rubbed Yami's upper arm while staring at him, not uttering a single word. He knew that recalling the past wasn't easy for him. Yugi was beginning to see why Yami was so detached from people and why it was so hard for him to open up his emotions.

"Isn't it like those dramas you watch?" Yami asked weakly, trying to ease the mood."

"No."

"Oh?"

"In the dramas, they don't have...SUPER CUTE YUGI HUG!" Yugi latched himself onto Yami and hugged him tightly. Yami chuckled softly and entwined his arms around Yugi's body.

"You're such a cheeseball."

"Everything's alright now, hubby." Yugi mumbled, "Everything's alright."

* * *

><p>"FOOD! FINALLY!" Yugi exclaimed merrily while drooling at the wide array of food Yami had chosen for him. It had been a hectic day in the office and so they were having a late dinner.<p>

"Eat slowly." Yami reminded him and poured a glass of water and pushed it towards him.

Lately, being close to Yugi and doing intimate things with him seemed to be the most normal thing to do. He had grown accustomed to Yugi's presense to the point that just thinking about being separated from him seemed unbearable. Yugi loved to talk but he knew how ot listen. Because of his cheerful nature, having him around made Yami feel like everything was going to be okay. And Yugi's cheeseball personality was just what he needed. Admittedly, he liked Yugi. But he was unsure whether it was because he was just being carried away by the situation. But he'd think about those things late. Right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy Yugi by his side.

Yami silently picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and fed it to Yugi, who willingly opened his mouth. He beamed at him while chewing the food, making Yami chuckle as he rested his chin on his palm, watching him in amusement. Any person who didn't know them would assume they were a couple.

As they were on the way back to their office, Mai blocked their path, holding some documents. "Yugi, can we talk?"

"Uh…" Yugi looked uncertainly at Yami before glancing back at Mai.

"Let's talk in this conference room." Mai said and started striding into the nearby room.

Yami stood beside Yugi and whispered, "I'll be outside, just stand close to the door."

Yugi nodded and followed Mai in. As he closed the door, Mai threw the documents on the table and angrily pointed at them, "Do you know what this is? This is Yami's supposed schedule that you changed to accommodate your own schedule. Do you have any idea why Yami returned to the company? We're pressed for time because of the stocks of the company are plummeting down and yet, you don't seem to understand it."

"M-Mai, I'm sorry. I'll revise the schedule and consult Yami-"

Mai raised her hand at him, halting his speech and shut her eyes before speaking, "Yugi, I don't know exactly why you're always with Yami. If Yami and you are in a relationship, I know it's none of my business but Yami is the brother of our boss and he is a friend I really value." She said and breathed audibly.

"If you were someone who could support him, I wouldn't say a thing and even wish for your happiness. But look at you, you're pulling him down. You're an excess baggage he has to carry around."

Yugi inhaled sharply as he met Mai's eyes.

"Making him wear that stupid Kuriboh backpack, making him act likea child. Is that an accomplishment you can brag about?" Mai said furiously, clenching her fists, "What exactly can you do for him, Yugi? Except bring him down?"

Yugi lowered his head and took a deep, painful breath, his heart tugging painfully.

_Is that all I am? Excess baggage? _

On the other side of the door, Yami's eyes widened in shock when swirling black smoke appeared before him. Bakura stepped out and stood at a near distance, looking at him somberly.

"Listen to me carefully, Yami Sennen…"

Before Bakura could speak, Shugoshin Ryou hurried stepped out from hiding and grasped onto Bakura's arm, "Sagishi Bakura, what are you doing?" He asked. The destined couple's bond was beginning to form...so what did he plan to do now?

"Last challenge from a Sagishi, Shugoshin." Bakura said in a low voice that scared Ryou. He couldn't believe Bakura was throwing his last challenge already. with all the other Sagishi he'd been partnered with, they would usually throw their last challenge when the red string of fate was strong enough to withstand anything and everything.

"S-Sagishi Bakura, isn't it too early?"

Bakura glanced a him, his eyes full of determination, "We don't have much time, Ryou."

With that, Ryou stiffened and kept his mouth shut. Yami looked back and forth between the door in confusion before finally speaking. "You two are the deities who caused this unstretchable string. We've been searching for the magic word-"

"There are no magic words, Yami Sennen. But a solution has been found. You two are going to be untied on the coming full moon."

"W-we're going to be untied?"

Yami felt a spike of joy and relief but it came crashing down in an instant.

"And there's another thing you need to know." Bakura's eyes flickered to meet Yamis, "You are not the one for Yugi Mutou, Yami Sennen."

_Not...the one…? Wh-what? _


	15. Chapter 15

Tashi: I'm going to kill you...that's all I have to say. Lol. Please review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU! AND PLEASE ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH! Nor do I own _Undercover Love _by Yumi. I don't own _Wasted Love _by Matt McAndrew either. Nor do I own _Inuyasha _and _You Who Came From the Stars. _

* * *

><p>Yami swallowed thickly and remained frozen on spot, struggling to digest what the trickster deity was saying.<p>

"You are not the one for Yugi Mutou, Yami Sennen." Bakura repeated, "You better let him go."

_Insanity. Why? Why is he saying this? _Why now when Yugi was already beginning to take up every corner of his heart?

"If you don't let him go, something bad will happen to him."

"I-I don't understand." Yami said hoarsly, his chest constricting painfully. Something bad will happen to Yugi? He didn't know what to think anymore. The heaviness in his heart brough about by the Sagishi's words was indescribable. The air around him felt so thin that he was already breathing through his mouth. His clothes stuck to his skin, the steady ticking of the clock, the far away noise of the employees...it was as though his mind was refusing to absorb what was happening.

"This is the least I could do for you and Yugi Mutou."

"Stop...just shut up." Yami hissed, massaging his temples. "I won't listen to you. Why would I believe someone who caused this?" He raised his arm, showing the red string. "And you lied to us once. You said there were magic words to untie us. Now, you expect me to believe you want to help us?"

Bakura remained silent, eyeing Yami, letting him vent his anger out.

"We've been suffering because of this stupid red string! You've caused enough trouble for us! I don't care about anything you told me, I just want you to untie us!"

"Very well, Yami Sennen. On the coming full moon, you two will be untied. I sincerely hope you will make the right decision." Bakura said as he was engulfed in black smoke. He was about to disappear when Yami called out to him again.

"W-wait…" Yami gulped, trying to gather his thoughts, "The things you told me...please don't tell Yugi. I don't want him to be burdened so please...don't tell him."

"I won't." He said before stepping back, returning to the realm of deities. Shugoshin Ryou quickly followed suit and followed Bakura back to the Celestial Realm.

Ryou saw the Sagishi sitting on a rock with his arms rested on his thighs, seemingly waiting for him. He leaned on a nearby tree and roamed his eyes around the beautiful garden of the Celestial Realm before finally speaking. "It worries me that even you are uncertain whether Yami and Yugi will surmount your challenge."

"They have to." Bakura replied warily, as if all his energy had been drained from him.

"We both know that Yami Sennen was destined for Yugi. They have been destiend to be with each other centries ago as Heba and Atemu. Your lies will not shake the couple, Sagishi." Ryou said, more to himself than to Bakura.

"Seeds grow into something big."

What the Sagishi said sliced through Ryou like a knife. He now fully understood the weight of Bakura's last challenge. It was not evident now, but Yami would surely be haunted by what Bakura told him. The seed of doubt had been planted.

"This is where things will get interesting. Let's see if the ship will sink or float."

Heba and Atemu were separated by fate during their time...but their loved flourished through their writings. If Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen were going to be separated by the Sagishi's words, would fate reunite or ruin them?

* * *

><p>The college hallway was buzzing, every excited for the upcoming graduation which was nearing. Yugi couldn't even force himself to feign excitement as Mai's words still lingered in his mind. yami had been unusually quiet as well, seemingly deep in his thoughts.<p>

As they walked towards to Yugi's classroom, Yugi stared at Yami's back and pondered over what Maid said. _An excess baggae he has to carry around. Am I really a burden to Yami? _Thinking back on it, he hadn't really done anything. Perhaps Mai was right. _What exactly can I do for him?_

And that stupid Kuriboh backpack… _Tch, what the hell am I thinking making him carry that?_

"Hub...Yami, let me carry that backpack." He said, hastening his pace to walk beside Yami.

"No."

"I'll carry it."

"It's alright."

"But it doesn't suit you."

"I said, it's fine."

"Just give it to me." Yugi said firmly.

Yami suddenly stopped walking and faced him, "You've been behaving strangely since yesterday. What exactly did Potato head tell you?"

"Nothing. She just wanted me to fix your schedule."

Yami looked at him squarely and frowned, "I know you're lying but I don't know why. Why can't you just tell me?"

Tell him what? That Mai was right? That even if he didn't want to be a heavy burden to him, he couldn't do anything about it? The thought made him feel so helpless and sad because he knew he was pulling Yami down. It was really frustrating. He was already feeling pathetic as it is.

At time like this, Yugi really wished he and Yami were not binded by the red string so he could escape for a while and be by himself to gather his thoughts. His head was about to explode from confusion. He just wanted to run away. With that way he was reacting to what Mai said, told him that he needed to take a step back and get his emotions in check. He needed to stop this before it got too far.

"My class is about to start so we better get going." He said hurriedly and proceeded towards the door, with Yami following behind him.

"Cheeseball…"

"We're going to be late, come on." He said, reaching for the doorknob.

The door was already an inch open when Yami suddenly reached behind him and shut it, the red string dangling from his wrist. Yugi bit his lips and froze, unable to turn around and face Yami. What was he going to say to him when he himself didn't know why he was acting this way?

"Did I do something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No, you didn't."

"Then, what's the matter?"

Yugi sighed wearily and lifted his gaze, trying to think of a subtle answer. "I don't know, Yami. Maybe because I don't have the chance the collect my thoughts since we're tied together. Whenever I try to evaluate what's going on, I just have to glance to my side and there's you…"

A suffocating silence passed between them. Something strange crossed Yami's eyes as he stared at Yugi.

"Being with me...is it really that bad?" He mumbled.

"Th-that's not what I meant, Yami. I'm just confus-"

"You'll be late for class." He said stonily and opened the door, tugging Yugi along.

* * *

><p>It was a spectacular sigh. A sight worthy of about a month of nightmares.<p>

When Malik looked outside his classroom, he saw Marik in his hotdog costume waving merrily at him, oblivious to the stares of the other students and uncaring of the shame he was bringing onto his name. Malik groaned and buried his face in his palms.

"Malik, your sweetheart is here." One of his classmates gushed.

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed, startling the rest of the class. He mumbled an apology and sat back down, hanging his head low.

The exact moment the bell rang, he immediately bolted out of his seat and strode towards Marik's direction, ready to stab his eyes out.

"What are you doing here again?" Malik hissed.

"I was giving out flyers in front of your school gate so I decided to drop by since it's almost lunch. Let's eat! I'm hungry."

"Eat by yourself." Malik muttered before walking away.

"Oh, come on. Let's invite Yugi and Yami, too." Marik chased after Malik, "Sweetheart!"

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

Malik hasted his pace but Marik suddenly grabbed him again and took him to a table in the cafeteria.

"Go away!"

"I texted Yami and told him to meet us here." Marik said, ignoring Malik's wrath.

Malik sighed and just let him be. A few moments later, Yami and Yugi joined them; both looking like they just crawled out of the gates of Hell.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi gave a weak smile.

"Eat." Marik nudged Malik and pushed a tray of food in front of him. But Malik remained focused on Yugi, knowing there was something wrong. He wasn't being his usual cheerful self and this only happened when he felt depsressed or something bad happened.

Malik set down his chopsticks and was about to say something but Marik kicked his foot. "What?"

"Just eat."

"But-"

"Eat, Sweetheart." Marik said goofily, trying to feed Malik.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll see you later, Malik." Yugi suddenly said as he and Yami both stood up and gathered their things.

"Wait, Yugi…" Malik walked over to him and handed him a small brochure, "I found an apartment along the university road. I was wondering if you want to be roommates with me after we graduate."

"Malik...um...the things is…"

"Yes, he's going to be your roommate after you graduation." Yami said stoically, making all of them stare at him in surprise. The devastated expresion on Yugi's face made Malik's heart clench.

_What is happening with these two?_

"Y-Yami…"

"Let's go." Yami said and pulled Yugi away with him.

"Yug-"

"Let them be, Sweetheart." Marik grabbed Malik's wrist, stopping him from going on.

"Yugi gets stressed and tends to think a lot whenever someone is displeased with him. From the looks of it, I'm fairly certain they had a disagreement."

Marik just nodded knowingly. "I'm worry about Yami as well. He tends to put a distance on people he cares most about and he doesn't say what's on his mind. Or perhaps, he'd rather stay quiet about because he doesn't know how to express himself. But with Yugi, I'm beginning to see how he really is when he breaks out of his shell. The problem is, he clams up and bottles everything in when something bad happens. That's just the way he is even with us. He'd rather take the blow and shoulder the problem himself than share it with anyone."

"If that's the case, then we really should follow them. Yugi is not good with confrontations. He'll crumble!"

But they have to go through, Love. So, just let them be."

Malik sighed heavily and pondered over what Marik said, "You're right. Surprisingly, you say some things that makes sense."

"Aww, sweetheart. Are you falling for me now?"

_Falling for him?! What the-AGH! Where is my Katana?!_

* * *

><p>As days passed by, Yugi felt like his heart was carrying a metric ton of weight. Yami always seemed to be thinking about something and barely talked to him. Whenever he asks if he's made, he'd just shake his head and dimiss him altoghether.<p>

On the other hand, Anzu was still persistent on getting him back even though the romance was long gone. She was constantly sending text messages to him asking for a second chance but he didn't know exactly where his heart stood at the moment. He was confused.

Yugi answered his phone as it rang, knowing who it was already.

"Yugi, are you free? Can we talk?"

"Anzu….um...now isn't a good time."

He heard her sigh, "Alright. You're with him again, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Yami Sennen. Yugi, is there something between you two?"

Yugi was unable to answer. He side-glanced Yami who was busy staring off into the distance. Was there something between them? Maybe. He just didn't know what it was.

"I'll talk to you later, Anzu. I'm in the middle of something." He said and hung up.

Yami didn't even glance at him and continued ignoring him.

As they walked along the park near the library building, Yugi couldn't help but stare at Yami's back. The sight of him walking in front always brought him a sense of comfort. The park was empty and the sky glowed a beautiful orange-pink, signalling the end of yet another day.

Yami suddenly stopped in front of a bench and faced Yugi, startling him, "Sit here." He instructed.

Yugi complied silently and sat at the opposite end of the bench while Yami sat on the other end.

"Turn your back to me."

Although Yugi didn't know what Yami was planning, he obeyed and shifted in his seat; their backs facing each other as they sat on opposite sides of the bench. Yami then pulled out two headsets from the Kuriboh backpack and handed him one.

"Put this on."

"W-why?" Yugi asked, confused.

"You said you're confused and want to collect your thoughts, right? So put this on and turn your back to me. Pretend that you are along." Yami placed the headphones over Yugi's ears, before putting his own own, turning away from him.

Not knowing how to act to Yami's odd behavior, Yugi shrugged and listened to the music. (Music: Wasted Love by Matt McAndrew)

_So, I'm not supposed to love you no more,_

_I guess I'm not supposed to care_

_I held you so close, not I'm holding a ghost _

_How can love just disappear?_

_And where does it go when it's over?_

_I know that it's somewhere out here _

Yugi closed his eyes and let the music fill his ears, sighed in contemptment. What good did worrying about things bring anyway?

_Has anybody seen all my wasted love?_

_I've been down every street, no, I won't give up_

_If I have to die trying to justify, that's how it's gonna be_

_Has anybody seen all my wasted love?_

Yugi didn't know how long they'd been sitting but it seemed darkness was beginning to fall. He stretched his arm, accidentally pushing it the headset off his ears. He heard Yami mumbling something but he suddenly stopped and looked over at him.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile, standing in the bushes behind the trees were Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura. Ryou covered his mouth with his hands as tears streamed down his face. A sad smile painted Bakura's lips as he stared at Yami; his heart clenching painfully.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed heavily and rolled over the edge of the bed, lying on his stomach. he rested his chin on his arm and watched Yami who was lying on the floor, his back facing him.<p>

"Yami, Yami." He called out softly.

No response.

"You're not asleep yet, are you?"

Silence. Yami was clearly ignoring him, so Yugi crawled on the bed, planning to go the floor and lie beside him but his foot got caught in the sheets, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Yami heard a loud thud followed by a faint whimper. He immediately glanced at him, "What? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and immediately went to Yugi's side.

"It's alright." Yugi said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Why did you get out of bed? You should be sleeping." Yami leaned back on the edge of the bed, focusing his gaze on Yugi, making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere.

Yugi pouted, "It's been days and you're still ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes, you are. And now, you won't even sleep beside me."

"Okay, I'll sleep on the bed." Yami said dimissively, sighing deeply.

"See? You're still mad. I told you that I didn't mean what I said earlier. Or at least, I didn't mean it that way."

Yami clicked his tongue and raked his fingers through his hair, "I don't normally care about what people say. What irritates me is that...you were the one who said it. But, I guess you're right. I guess being with me is suffocating."

"No!" Yugi said quickly, "I'm actually thankful that it's you. I can't imagine being tied with someone else."

Yami glanced at him and nibbled his lips, having a momentary internal battle. After a momentary pause, he finally spoke. "Come here."

Yugi crawled towards Yami and sat on the floor facing him.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you sit here?" Yami frowned, tapping the space next to him.

"Because you're still mad at me."

"Just come here, you still cheeseball." He said, grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him towards him. As soon as Yugi settled beside him, they gazed at each other for a moment before a stupid grin broke out on their faces.

"Why are you smiling?" Yugi asked, giggling.

"I don't know. Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're so cute!" Yugi beamed, making Yami laugh.

They remained on the floor with Yugi resting his head on Yami's should while they talked about things. There were a lot of matters to discuss but the important things were left unsaid. Yugi didn't tell Yami about what Mai said and Yami didn't tell Yugi about what the Sagishi told him.

"I should've chosen my words more carefully. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that your presence is suffocating. It's just that, being in the situation gets to me sometimes." Yugi explained.

"Mhmm….you're sorry? Then you should do something for me."

"Ah! SUPER CUTE YUGI HUG!" Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Is that you're only super cute power?"

"Super cute wink?" Yugi said and plafully winked.

"That's too weak."

"Super cute….um…"

Yami cocked a brow while snaking an arm around Yugi's waist. "Super cute what?"

"Super cute...kiss?" Yugi puckered his lips teasingly. Yami chuckled and leaned down to gently press his lips against Yugi's. He pulled back and noticed how Yugi couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

"Oh. Someone's why."

"I'm not." Yugi protested and pouted, getting on the bed. He squeaked in surprise when Yami pulled his leg and crawled ontop of him, pinning him down.

"Let's do something you'll be more embarrassed about." Yami smirked and plafully bit Yugi's shoulder.

"YAMI!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS ENDING AGAIN?!" Yugi screamed in annoyance. "I sweat, this drama was written by someone who hates happy people. <em>Or <em>who hates people in general! I seriously want to kill the TV right now."

Yami just glanced at him without saying anything. He rolled his eyes and passed a box of tissues to him.

"You know what I dislike most about dramas?" Yugi continued, "When the lead character breaks up or gives up his loved one because he thought by doing so, he's saving her-saving her dream...saving her life. I mean, do they really think that giving up is the right solution? It will just hurt both of them!"

"Where's Kuriboh?" Yami suddenly asked while frowning.

"Kuriboh the backpack?" Yugi pulled the bag out from beneath the pillows and gave it to Yami.

He checked the things in the bag and slung it over his shoulders, "Let's go."

"To where? Library to search for magic words?"

"No."

Yugi stood up and followed him, "Hubby, where are we going?"

"We'll do what you've been asking me to do-drama day."

Yugi's eyes went wide with shock, "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Let's go before I change my mind." Yami answered, rolling his eyes.

"YAY! THANK YOU, HUBBY!" Yugi chirped and pecked Yami's cheek before pulling him out the door. Yami hung his head in defeat, suddenly regretting his decision but there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Cheeseball. Can't we just do a different scene?" Yami muttered, trying not to die in shame.<p>

"B-but it's basically written in the Drama bible! Come on! You promised!" Yugi pouted, foam on his lips from the hot chocolate he drank earlier.

"HUBBY!"

"Fine." Yami sighed before leaning towards Yugi. He licked the foam on his lip and gave him a quick kiss before pulling back. The other customers watched in awe, some smiling and some even clapping their hands.

When Yami finally sat back, he was ready to die of embarrassment while Yugi's soul was already in drama heaven. All of a sudden, he frowned and took out his phone. "Let's do that again."

"What?!"

"Hubby, we should take a picture."

"Damn it!" Yami groaned, hitting his head against the table.

* * *

><p>"Cheeseball…" Yami muttered.<p>

"Yes, hubby?"

"If I do this, I will never be able to walk around in Domino again."

"You don't have to say the exact lines! You can just shout _I am Cheeseball's hubby!'_"

Yami grimaced by Yugi clung tightly to his arm, "Hubby, please?"

"But this is just too much."

"You're not going to announce your name. Please, please, please!"

Yami inhaled deeply and roamed his eyes around, "I am cheeseball's hubby."

"Louder!"

"I am cheeseball's hubby."

"You have to shout it!"

"I AM CHEESEBALL'S HUBBY!" He yelled and immediately bolted out of there, dragging the giggling Yugi with him.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Yami had been tortured with Yugi's drama craziness. Surprisingly, even though he complained, Yami complied to Yugi's every whim.<p>

"Who do I have to piggyback you?"

"It's part of the Drama bible, too."

"Seriously? You want me to tie your shoelaces?"

"Yes."

"Why do we have to switch shoes?!"

"It's fun!"

The cold night breeze blew at Yami and Yugi sat ontop a wall, over looking a beautiful botanical garden lit up with shimmering lights. Yami was beyond exhausted and Yugi was more than satisfied with their drama day. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder and looked at the scenery before him.

"This day was really fun. You've worked hard, hubby." Yugi smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Yami's shoulder.

"You went crazy today." Yami said, capturing Yug's hand and interlacing their fingers together, "I lost all my dignity and pride with all those crazy things you made me do."

Yugi chuckled and rested his chin on Yami's shoulder, staring at him as the rays of the setting sun illuminated Yami's face. His heart started beating wildly as he studied Yami's sharp features. After what Yami told him about his past, he understood why it was hard for him to open up to others. Yami may have a steel armor on the outside but inside, his heart was fragile and vulnerable.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what it is exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side." Yugi suddenly said.

Yami glanced at Yugi with questioning eyes.

"Lines from _Inuyasha_." He beamed as he squeezed Yami's hand tight. Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Yugi and kept his gaze directed forward.

"Before I met you, I never trusted a living soul. But you've cried for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. When I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy. But it isn't supposed to be this way..."

"What?" Yugi was suddenly cut off guard.

"Lines from _Inuyasha_."

"I wish you wouldn't care for me so much...I'm scared...it'll only hurt you." Yugi murmured. "Lines from _Undercover Love_." (WINK WINK)

"Even if you leave me...I'll have to find you. I'll find you over and over again, I'll start over and over just to protect you. And next time, I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't do a single wrong thing ever again if it means I can keep you safe."

"Hey! That's from _Undercover Love_, too! You said you didn't watch that drama!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You are the most important person to me. To me, you are the one I want to have...even if I have to throw everything else away. For you, I'd give anything just to have you," Yami bit his lip, "However, someone told me I'm not the one for you. But...can't I be selfish? Even just for a while? I promise to step away when the time comes for me to let go." He whispered without looking at Yugi.

"Hmm...those lines are from...wait, I don't remember which drama those lines are from."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Shugoshin?" The lunar matchmaker asked, his eyes roaming around the entangled red strings in the darkness of the night as he stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city below.<p>

"Master Pegasus, the Sagishi casted his last challenge."

"And a great challenge it was. By deceiving Yami Sennen that he's not the guy for Yugi Mutou, not only did Sagishi Bakura plant the seed of doubt. He was able to make use of the painful memory of Yami's mother leaving him. The helplessness he felt was he was a child will certainly resurface again. I cannot wait to see how he handles things. And I cannot wait to see what will happen once they've surmounted this. Only the man who crosses the river at night knows the value of the light of day."

"And I'm unable to be of any help to the destined couple." Ryou said somberly, "We will become mortals soon and yet, I haven't fulfilled my duties."

"Being a mortal does not mean you cannot fulfill your duties as a Shugoshin?"

"B-but, I don't know how to counter the Sagishi's challenge."

"Why do you think you need to counter it? You can always use the sword of your opponent as your weapon."

Ryou nodded thoughtfully while pondering over Pegasus' words.

"You must stay front, Shugoshin. Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou are destined together, but I chose not to tie them together because I could not bear another tragedy between the poor souls of Atemu and Heba. My feeble resolve caused this complication. I should not have prevented the storm out of compassion and trusted the destined couple."

"I-if you are not the one who tied them, then who did?"

Pegasus turned his gaze to the far distance and sighed, a tiny smile forming on his lips, "Someone who is foolish and brave."

* * *

><p>It was the day of Yugi's graduation and Yami had been quiet once again. But Yugi didn't mind. Yami wasn't saying anything but he still held onto Yugi's hand the entire time. Even when Yugi was mingling with his friends, they stayed glued to each other.<p>

The Senior's Farewell Festival which was to be held the same day, was also the common topic among students. They were all excited and curious as to what Malik had prepared for them. The cheerful elader of the Puzzleshippers, the hotdog man, had been with him for the past few days and it seemed they were both planning something awesome for the festival.

"Hubby, let's go! The festival will start!" Yugi said excitedly, but Yami did not even respond. He was staring at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts.

"Hubby?"

"Huh?"

"The festival will start. Let's go. Malik prepared a lot of fun booths!"

"Alright."

The entire university grounds were bursting with energy as all the students gathered, enjoying the booths and food. Malik was busy managing everything, with Marik helping him.

"Photobooth!" Yugi jumped merrily and turned to Yami was remained impassive as always.

"Hubby, let's go take a picture."

"But we've taken lots of pictures during our drama day."

"This is different!"

"Okay."

Yugi's widened before he beamed with glee. They entered the photo booth and took pictures, but to his disappointment, Yami just stared at the camera with a deadpan look.

"Can you look more alive!" Yugi whined and pouted. Yami glanced at him and when the next picture was about to be taken, he suddenly leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, startling him.

"There."

The Puzzleshippers outside the booth, headed by Marik, roared with delight.

Yugi casted a shy glance downwards and fumbled with the zipper of his jacket. "That's not what I meant. I just wanted us to have a picture together where you're smiling. You've been very quiet since this morning. This is my last day of college and I at least want to have a picture of us with a happy memory."

"Oh. So...no to kissing?" Yami asked, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?! Yes to kissing!" Yugi shouted before realizing what he just said. Yami chuckled and pinched his nose while the camera took various pictures of them, Marik having bribed the photo booth operator to take loads of pictures. The Puzzleshippers on the other hand, were all clutching their chests as their hearts became to overwhelmed with the Puzzleshipper feels.

(Music: You Who Came from the Stars OST- Past Love) **LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING. **

"Attention everyone. Please proceed to the viewing deck! The fireworkds will start!" They all heard Malik's voice through the speakers.

"There's a fireworks display? Wow! So this is what Malik and Marik were planning!" Yugi said and was about to hurry to the viewing area when Yami gripped his hand firmly.

"L-let's walk slowly." He said while darting his eyes to the sky, where the full moon shined brightly.

Yugi nodded and walked beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hubby…"

"Don't mind me. Just enjoy the night."

"If you want to say something, just tell me, okay? I'm always walking behind you, Yami. You don't need to glance back to know I'm here. I'm tied to you."

His heart clenched painfully as he darted his eyes to the full moon again.

Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura were also staring at the full moon when Master Pegasus and Master Dartz appeared.

"It's time." Pegasus announced.

A glittery white smoke engulfed the Shugoshin's body while a swirling black smoke enveloped the Sagishi.

The lunar matchmaker the strode towards the destined couple. Shugoshin lifted his gaze and stared at Yami and Yugi. The words Yami uttered when Yugi was listening to music with his headset on reasonated in his mind.

"_Someone told me I'm not the one for you and that something bad will happen if I don't let you go. I don't want to believe him, but the thught that he's right, scares me. How could I forgive myself if I don't see your smile anymore?"_

The fireworks started; beautifully lighting up the night sky. Yugi gasped all of a sudden when Yami gently wrapped his right arm around his neck from behind and pulled him closer. Yugi's breath was caught in his throat as he waited for his next move, wondering why Yami was suddenly acting so strangely. Silence passed between them as they remained in that position while watching the fireworks.

"_I don't like it when you're in pain. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Ever since I met you, I've felt things that I thought I'd forgotten. Somehow you've manage to take up every space in my heart. Do you know that because of that you're the one that scares me most? When you don't hold on tight while riding my motorcycle, when you don't throw tantrums, when you don't say what's on your mind...I'm sure once we're untied, I will be scared. I'll go back to be a kid again-weak and helpless."_

Yugi lifted his hand and rested it on Yami's arm; the red string binding them together swaying with his movement. He felt elated. All those dramas he watched were nothing compared to what he was experiencing at that very moment. A sense of peace, comfort and indescribable happiness enveloped him. With Yami's arm wrapped around him, his study chest behind him, he felt like nothing could go wrong.

"_Can't I be selfish? Even just for a while? I promise to step away when the time comes for me to let go."_

A sigh escaped Yugi's lips as he continued to stare at the night sky, while resting his head on Yami's chest. The words that came out of Yami's mouth afterwards was something he would never forget.

"Thank you...Yugi…"


	16. Chapter 16

TASHI: GASP! Yami and Yugi are finally untied! What will happen now? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Hehehe. This chapter will focus a lot on Yami's feelings. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you so much for your support. I can never express that enough. Please review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't I be<em> selfish? _Even just for a while? I promise to step away when the time comes for me to let go."_

Yami's eyes fell on Yugi's wrist and upon noticing the absence of the red string, his heart raced as panic started to spread through his system. He tightened his hug on Yugi, while biting his lips anxiously, as if someone was going to take Yugi away from him. The painful feeling in his chest was almost unbearable as his mind wandered back to his conversation with the deity. Will someone bad really happen to Yugi if he hold onto him? Was he willing to risk it?

He tilted his head and looked down at Yugi was still engrossed with the fireworks, his face lighting up brightly as he watched the night sky. He stared at him for a while as he recalled the moments they spent together.

His days became interesting when Yugi entered his life. His 'miu miu' could be annoying but it eventually it became a comfortable and cute sound that his ears wanted to hear. Whenever Yugi watched dramas, he always waited for his reaction and prepared a tissue for his crying saga. He was just too adorable when he flipped out about the drama ending. Walkingwhere in particular became very enjoyable as well, because he knew Yugi was trailing just behind him-watching his steps while humming or staring at his back. His goofy actions and cheeful disposition brightened up his own mood and his touch calmed his head.

Yami squeezed his eyes firmly before looking up at the full moon, his mind filled with questions. After a while, he leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ears, "Thank you...Yugi…" He said in a tight voice.

Will he be able to let go?

He heard Yugi gasp in surprise before turning around to face him, "You said my name." Yugi whispered in disbelief while looking at him with wide eyes, "Hubby, you said my name!" He gushed, his mouth forming a wide smile.

Just as he was about to hug Yami, he noticed the red string missing, "Oh my Kami! W-we're untied!"

"Yes, we are."

"We're untied! Hubby, we're finally free!" Yugi jumped towards him and wrapped him up in a big hug, "WE'RE FREE!"

"Y-yes, we're free."

"Aren't you happy? We're untied!"

Yami swallowed hard and forced a smile. "I-I'm happy."

_I am...petrified._

* * *

><p>Pegasus stepped back and stared at the destined couple whose wrists were now bare of the red string of fate. He then somberly looked at their pinky fingers and sighed. If he tied the two together when they were young, would things be better? A small smile formed on his lips as he turned around. After realizing who tied Yugi and Yami together, he now understood that <em>fate <em>had something different in store for the two.

The lunar matchmaker glanced towards Ryou and Bakura. The thick white and black smoke enveloped the Shugoshin and the Sagishi's body slowly vanished and the two slumped on the groun, breathing heavily. They looked around and it was evident they would no longer see the entities beyond the human realm.

"They look like lost kittens." Dartz remarked.

"From here on, we can only watch, old friend."

* * *

><p>"Is my name the magic word? Isn't it amazing?! That's why we couldn't find it in the dictionary! Gosh, those deities are sure smart. Perhaps they knew you never call anyone by their names. By the way, what were you thanking me for earlier?" Yugi glanced at his side and saw Yami looking intently at the moon as they were sitting on the bench. "Hubby?"<p>

"Mhmmm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Yami titled his head and looked at him, staring into Yugi's beautiful, innocent violet eyes always brought peace to his heart. How could he tell him what's troubling him? He didn't know how to put it into words the sheer terror he was feeling at the moment. They were untied, and that meant so many things...especially for him.

"Hubby? Tell me what's wrong."

"Miu miu…"

"You're scared?" Yugi said, a small smile forming on his lips, as if understand what Yami meant. Yami nodded. "Why? Because we're untied?"

"Meep."

"Honestly," Yugi sighed and looked up at the night sky, "I am, too. I don't know what we should do next. When we were tied, the situation drove us only in one direction, which was to be with each other all the time. Now that we're free, we can now move separately. We have no more reason to be stuck with each other."

"You're going to drive me crazy with worry." Yami glanced at him before chuckling bitterly.

"I'm a grown man, hubby. You don't need to be worried about me."

"Oh, yeah?" Yami's eyes turned into slits as he looked at him.

"Yes."

Yami suddenly wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and leaned down, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "Show me what a grown man should do if someone takes advantage of him in the bus or in the subway."

Yugi swallowed hard as he felt his breath fanning his lips. "G-grown men should fight off the attack or call for help."

"And?"

"A-and call his hubby?"

"Hubby is not around anymore." Yami whispered before pulling back, "You're already making me worry. I might get a heart attack if you ride public transportation."

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's torso, resting his chin on his shoulder, "You're so cute."

"I'm serious, cheeseball."

"Okay, okay."

"And what if someone bumps into you on the street? You might get hurt. And can you even operate a stove? On second thought, you should never be allowed anywhere near a stove. Got that? Never."

Yugi listened to his yammering without uttering a word. He just stared at him with amusement as he went on, his endless reminders becoming more and more ridiculous.

"Microwave? No, I can't trust you with that either."

_No microwaves, too? _

"If you're going anywhere, even the bathroom, you need to tell me."

"Even the bathroom. Okay, got it." He said playfully, obviously not taking him seriously.

"Should I just put a tracking device on you?" Yami said, pondering over it for a while.

_Tracking device?! _Yugi never imagined that Yami could be so psychotic. It seemed he was really concerned about them being untied, which really warmed his heart.

"And you can't go inside an elevator alone."

"Why not?"

"Because! What if it stops and you get stuck in there...without me."

"Hubby…"

Yami glanced at Yugi with tired eyes and rested his forehead against his, "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"And creepy."

"And creepy." He repeated while closing his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"I get restless whenever I think about you not being by my side." He admitted as he pulled back, "What should I do?"

"Just trust me. I'll be fine, hubby."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Yugi answered before smiling shyly at him and giving him a soft kiss, "Promise stamped."

A smile finally formed on Yami's lips, which immediately vanished with Yugi's next words.

"I'll go walk around Domino at nigtht….ALONE."

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Yami hissed, making Yugi laugh.

* * *

><p>Malik tilted his head in awe while staring at the very beautiful, but very weird, male in front of him. The male did the same-tilting his head and staring at him with wide eyes.<p>

Malik immediately straightened up and clearned his through, pondering over the current situation. He looked at the slightly taller guy behind, looking very intimidating with his bat-like hair.

Where did these two come from? He was really surprised when they approached them earlier and introduced themselves. It seemed like they were either members of a royal bloodline or some type of mythical creature that stepped out of a fairy tale. And was what with the weird names? Shugoshin Ryou and Sagishi Bakura? Were they from another country?

"So, you and...him...are Yugi's friends." Malik asked, confirming what the petite male told him a while ago.

Ryou nodded enthusiastically while beaming at him, "And Yami Sennen!"

"You know Yami, too?" Marik suddenly materialized beside Malik and draped his arm over his shoulder. Malik instantly elbowed him and shooed him away.

"Yes, we do. And we need to talk to them because we have nowhere else to go." He explained and glanced towards Bakura, who was keeping silent the entire time. "Aren't you going to help me out with this or do you prefer to stay on the street? Your mortal shell will n-"

"Shugoshin Ryou!" Bakura growled and Malik nearly cowered in fear behind Marik because of the his deep voice.

Bakura strode towards Ryou and yanked him away from them, excusing himself. They began bickering in the near distance and Malik heard them saying the words 'mortal' and 'earth-dwellers' a few times.

Having been near them for a mere five minutes made Malik want to believe in unicorns and leprechauns again because they had this strange aura...magical aura. _Okay, I give up. They're plain weird, period. _

The way they spoke was a bit odd. He could totally picture them living in a very big house made of pure gold in some enchanted forest.

Malik yanked Marik by the arm and turned their backs to the two weirdos, "Yugi is not answered the phone. What should we do?"

"I bet they're riding the motorcycle right now. Why don't we wait for them in your apartment, sweetheart? It's getting a bit cold."

"Excuse me? I don't want to let strangers in my new apartment. Especially you!"

"But, sweetheart, I'm your vagine, remember?"

Malik smacked his face and groaned. He glanced back at the two weirdos who were claiming to be Yugi's friends. Why did he feel like this could go wrong in thousands was different ways?

* * *

><p>Unbelievable.<p>

Yugi looked interchangable between the two deities who were now standing in the living room of Malik's new apartment. They were here and other people could see them. No swirling white and black smoke. No disappearing acts. No magic. Nothing. This couldn't be good. Yugi didn't know what kind idiotic crap they got into this time but he had this nagging feeling that it had something to do with him and Yami again.

He was glad Marik was able Malik out so the four of them could talk. There were so many questions floating in his mind that he didn't know where to start. He glanced at Yami and frowed upon seeing his expression. He looked really aritated and restless.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves." Bakura's deep voice interrupted his thoughts, "I am Sagishi Bakura and this is Shugoshin Ryou. We are deities but we are going be earth-dwellers for one full moon."

_What?_

"Earth-dwellers?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"We're going to be mortals for one month." Shugoshin Ryou grumbled.

Yugi's eyebrows arched up. Was there really no end to all this weirdness? He honestly didn't want to associate himself with these two strange people anymore, what with the magical string and such. Who knew what kind of disaster they'd get them into.

"So, you two are being punished?" Yami asked suddenly.

"No. We-" Ryou looked at Bakura who just shook his head, "We can't divulge a lot of details regarding our complicated situation. Please help us."

"Help you?"

"We have nowhere to go." Bakura sighed exasperatedly. "And only you two have seen us before. Please help us."

"No." Yami said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still pissed off at the two for putting him and Yugi through this.

"Yami…"

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment and immediately looked away, frowning,

_Oh, man...the big guy is throwing tantrums again. Damn it, Yami!  
><em>"Hubby, they have nowhere to go." Yugi tried to reason with him.

"Cheeseball, that means they want to live with us."

"So?"

"I can only live with you."

"YOU TWO ARE LIVING TOGETHER?!" Malik's voice shook he entire apartment. Yugi snapped his head towards the door and saw Malik standing there with Marik right behind him. His jaw dropped and his mind immediately started drafting up plans on how they could run away before Malik came after them with a pitchfork.

_Oh, Kami! I can already picture the gates of hell opening to welcome me!  
><em>"M-Malik…"

"Yes, we're living together." Yami said nonchalantly.

_YAMI, SHUT UP!_

"I thought you were just living near his place?" Malik glared at Yugi accusingly and started striding towards them, "Even when Anzu asked you to move in with her, you declined."

Yami stiffened and glared at Yugi. Yugi bit his lips, unable to say any thing. This was turning out to be a bloody mess!

"Get your things and move here...NOW!" Malik demanded.

"WHAT?! NO!" Yami's voice hiked up and Yugi immediately jumped in between the two, "Yami, I-"

"Yugi Mutou! There is a weird sound coming from my stomach." Shugoshin Ryou interjected, adding to Yugi's stress, "Is this what you call 'hunger'?"

_Dear Kami…_

"Me too. And I think I need to discharge some fluids you humans call 'urine'." Sagishi Bakura announced.

_Son of a-_

The apartment became a madhouse as everyone started talking simultaneous Yugi was brain was about to explode, trying to figure out whether to address Yami's tantrums, Mali's fury, or the deities' moronic questions.

"Alright!" Marik clapped his hands, catching the attention of everyone. _Thank you, Marik! _"Kids, let's address the problems one by one," He said, "Sweetheart…"

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Sweetheart, please give Sugarplum Ryou-"

"Shugoshin." Ryou huffed angrily.

"Please give Shugoshin Ryou some food," Marik instructed, "Zuccini Bakura-"

"Sagishi. Sagishi Bakura."

"Sagishi Bakura. If you need to pee pee, the restroom is over there. Honeybunch," He pushed Yami towards Yugi and pointed at the door, "Please talk to Yami outside."

"VAGINA, DON'T LET YUGI-"

"Sweetheart" Marik said sternly and Malik miraculously shut up; stomping his way to the kitchen while grumbling.

Peace was restored on earth, at last. Yugi smiled gratefully at Marik while pushing the steaming cyborg outside.

* * *

><p>"No." Yami shook his head in frustration before glaring at Yugi.<p>

"Yami…"

"I said NO. Why do you need to move out?"

"We're already untied! We're not in the situation where we have no choice, Yami. And besides, didn't you tell Malik that I'd be his roommate once we graduate?"

"I wasn't thinking straight at that time! I didn't mean it!"

"But still-"

"Yugi.." Yami pleadingly called his name, shutting Yugi up instantly, "Yugi, don't do this...please…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared directly at him.

"Hubby, what's wrong? We're still going to see each other." Yugi cooed and took Yami's hand gently, "Sagishi Bakura will stay with you and Shugoshin Ryou will stay with us. I will still be your executive assistant and we will still be together."

"It's different."

"Things are different now."

"I don't want it to be."

"Hubby…"

Yami rested his forehead on Yugi's shoulder and sighed heavily, "Let's go home. Hmm?"

Yugi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yami, "Hubby is being a kid again."

"Can I stay here then?"

"Have so you seen Malik's knives?"

"Can I kidnap you?"

"Stop joking." Yugi replied while giggling. Yami straightened up and stared at him once again, his eyes mirroring his worried.

"I think I'm going to go crazy later."

"It's going to be fine."

"Remember, don't roam around by yourself. You have to call me if you're going anywhere."

"Yes, hubby."

"You don't know how to cook so don't even go near the kitchen. You could get yourself killed if you try to operate anything."

"Hey!"

"And stop watching Tea Gardner dramas. They're crappy."

"HEY!"

"And…"

"And?" Yugi asked, pouting, expecting another round of bashing against his favorite actress.

"And just...just always answer my calls. Please. Always answer my calls and see me as often as you can. This is seriously driving me insane, Yugi."

Yugi his constricted painfully at the sight of Yami evidently suffering by this sudden change. Even calling him is name...they'd been with each other for so long and had grown accustomed to each other's presence. But they both knew that their separation needed to happen. (Man, this is like the ending of Yu-gi-oh!)

"I will, Yami." Yugi answered, "I promise."

* * *

><p>As soon as Yami and Sagishi Bakura left together with Marik, Malik slammed the door so hard that Yugi jumped in fright as he gaced him-shooting him a glare so powerful he could swear he felt his brain melting from those laser beams!<p>

Malik strode towards the kitchen and sat on the dining table across from Yugi. Malik leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's talk."

_Shit…_

Yugi timidly sat on the chair beside him, his mind and body on full alert just in case Malik decided to strangle him or something.

"So…."

_Dear Kami...save me._

"You two have been living together all this time?"

"It's not what you think, Malik. The situa-"

"Yes! And they sleep on the same bed!" Shugoshin Ryou merrily chirpped in between eating.

Yugi gasped and was practically scream in his head.

_SUGARPLUM RYOU! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, SHUT UP!_

"On the same bed?! Is he your boyfriend?!" Malik scowled, not liking what he was hearing.

"N-No…"

"Then what are you two?!"

"A couple!" Ryou chimed again.

_Ryou, I'll kill you in your sleep._

"A couple of what?! A couple of morons?!" Malik snarled.

"We're not a couple! We're just...just friends!" Yugi protested, trying to ease Malik's rage.

"Friends?" Ryou snorted. Yugi shot a glare in his direction and was just about to tear all that fluffy white hair out, "I mean, you two have been kissing each other, haven't you?"

_MOTHER FUC-_

"YOU WHAT?!" Malik shrieked and Yugi cowered in fear. Just when he thought Malik was going to swallow him whole, he just sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Yugi wasn't able to answer. _What am I doing?_

"Don't you realize you're giving him everything of you, just like you did with Anzu. You're giving everything away."

Yugi's mind wandered back to the intimate things he did with Yami. Being tied together and being with him every single second, it was inevitable for them to develop a connection. But now that he thought about it...he was absolutely mortified! How could he have done those things when he and Yami weren't in a relationship?!

_Damn it...I'm stupid._

How would he face Yami tomorrow? Just remembering the things they did-UGH! _Damn it! Damn it! I'm so stupid! BAD YUGI! VERY BAD!_

He was still caught up in his misery when he heard Ryou lauhg. Yugi darted his eyes to Ryou who was merrily chewing his food; his cheeks puffed up and eyes squinting in amusement.

"Forgive me for laughing. But the social norms centuries ago up to this period never fails to entertain me."

_What?_

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting for you, Yugi Mutou."

* * *

><p>The Sagishi's stomach made a very disturbing noise, succesfully interrupting Yami's thoughts. They'd been standing in front of Yugi and Malik's apartment building for a while now and Yami did not seem to have any plans of leaving any time soon.<p>

"I think this mortal body is abou to faint because of hunger." Bakura remarked.

Yami sighed and with heavy footsteps, headed towards the parking lot. He was fairly certain this was going to be one hell of a night for him. His assumptions was proven to be correct after spending the next few minutes struggling to get the helmet on the deity and arguing with him to get on the motorcycle.

"I prefer to ride the bus or the subway." Bakura complained.

"Get on."

"I am uncomfortable of being in that close proximity with you."

"Just get on the fucking motorcycle!"

Bakura looked at Yami warily before swinging his legs to get on the human vehicle. He'd observed how the piece of metal sped through the road and the thoughts of riding one with his vulnerable mortal body was not a very welcoming idea at the moment.

Yami cursed under his breath when Bakura tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This vehicle is not very safe so I need to hold onto you until we reach out destination."

_DAMN IT! _Yami growled and put on his helmet and started the motorcycle. As soon as they sped through the streets, the Sagishi started screaming in terror like a little girl, successfully getting the attention of the people they passed by.

* * *

><p>"Your 'hubby' is looking for ou again." Malik said in a flat voice and handed Yugi's phone over to him.<p>

Yugi pouted and hugged his knees while sitting on the couch and read the message.

_From Yami:_

_Do you still have clothes? I can drive there and bring you some._

"Yugi, if you leave me with that weirdo, I'll stab you." Malik warned him while looking at Ryou who was busily doing something in the kitchen they couldn't quite comprehend. He was tasting everything he laid his hands on and doing all sorts of crazy expressions while mumbling to himself.

Yugi began typing on his phone as Malik continued watching what the Shugoshin was doing.

_From Yugi:_

_I still have some clothes here. Malik moved my stuff as well._

_From Yami:_

_How about towels? Blankets?"_

_From Yugi:_

_I'll borrow some from Malik._

_From Yami:_

_Toothbrush? You forgot your toothbrush. I'm coming right now._

_From Yugi:_

_Don't worry. I still have my toiletries here._

"From what kingdom did that fairy come from?" Malik suddenly asked, "How did he become your friend?

Yugi lifted his gaze and groaned in frustration when he saw Ryou sticking his head inside the freezer. "He's actually...um...my distant cousin. His name is Shugoshin Ryou, but you can just call him Ryou."

"All your relatives are overseas, right? Why is he here? An he didn't even bring a change of clothes with him."

"W-well, he's that spontaneous."

Yugi's phone chimed again, making Malik frown, "Is there no end to that?"

"It's work." He lied.

_From Yami:_

_I think I forgot something in your Kuriboh backpack._

_From Yugi:_

_No, you didn't. I checked it. You got all your stuff._

_From Yami:_

_It's a tiny important piece of paper. I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Tiny important piece of paper? _Yugi stifled his smile at Yami's obvious attempt to see him. He could imagine him saying those things with a deadpan expression on his face, which made it more hilarious. The cyborg could be really cute sometimes, especially when he was clingy.

_From Yugi:_

_You don't have to come. That tiny important piece of paper is not in my backpack._

"Why are you smiling creepily?" Malik interrupted him.

"It's work."

"Huh?"

_From Yami:_

_You forgot your toothbrush._

Malik almost jumped out of the couch when Yugi started howling in laughter.

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" Yami exclaimed while holding Yugi's toothbrush in his left hand and his phone in the other. He already ran out of stupid reasons just to see him and Yugi was not even helping at all.<p>

He threw the toothbrush back onto the toothbrush holder and strode towards the living room, collapsing on the couch were Bakura was sitting rigidly.

"I'm not used to not having him around." Yami admitted and glanced at Bakura who was eyeing him silently.

"Oh! You're talking to me? Ah, right, you can see me now…"

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What is there to explain if you will not understand anyway."

"I still don't believe what you told me," Yami said after a while, "Isn't it better that I'm by his side no matter what bad things might happen to him? So I can protect him?"

"You are responsible for your own actions, Yami Sennen. Whatever you plan to do it is beyond me."

"I don't want to think about this right now." Yami stood up and grabbed some clothes and blankets from the bedroom and threw it at Bakura, "Try to act like a normal human while you're living in our world."

The night seemed so long. Yami rolled on his side and stared at the now vacant space where Yugi once lied. The bed felt so bid without him by his side. And the room was now filled with silence without his endless whinings and crappy dramas he'd watch, or his giddy giggles whenever he clung to him...or his annoying random words. _Miu miu. Flying Kuribohs. Hubby._

_Hubby…_

Without realizing it, Yami became hubby. He could still remember that night when he first saw Yugi; crying inside the elevator while staring at them. And he still remembered how frustrated he was then they were tied together. How could he have been tied to an annoying, talkative who did stupid things armed with his stupid Kuriboh backpack? His frustrations kept piling as the days passed by. To keep his sanity, he just let Yugi do whatever he wanted to do without giving a damn about it' intending to keep his silence and just go about his business with Yugi tagging along. But Yugi wouldn't leave him alone and kept bugging him. He could cling to him and do annoying things that would drive anyone crazy. He kept on talking whether or not he responded to what he said. But….Yugi made him feel like he cared for him. His warm smile, his silly actions, his worried eyes…

Before he knew it, little by little, he was starting to pay more attention. Little by little, the annoying things Yugi did became his source of comfort. Little by little, he was starting to care...starting to fall….

Yami rested his arm on his forehead and stared at the the ceiling, his mind still filled with thoughts of Yugi. _Have I gone mad? _

He closed his eyes an an image of Yugi flashed in his mind, his bright smile, shimmering amethyst eyes Yami found himself drawn to, burning into his skull. Those lips…

_THUMP THUMP! THUMP THUMP_

He let out a shaky sigh and clutched his chest.

_I've gone mad… Yugi Mutou, what have you done to me? _


	17. Chapter 17

Tashi: Hehehe...things get interesting in this chapter. And bit of 'heat' later down the line. ;) Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yugi wasn't able to sleep properly last night as he was too busy thinking about things. It felt so strange without Yami by his side.<p>

"I'm going, Malik! Take care of Ryou! I might come home late!" Yugi shouted as he headed towards the door, feeling a bit disoriented since this was his first time going to work alone.

"You better make sure you return to _this _home!"

"Yes, mother!"

He glanced at Ryou's room before heading out. Fortunately, the apartment Malik rented had two main rooms and one guest room, making it more comfortable for the three of them. He had yet to talk to the deity about some things but he wasn't able to last night because of all the chaos. He wanted to ask Ryou about the red string of fate and such. Just the thought of that string, as described in the '_Old man in the Moonlight' _book, gave him fluttery feelings.

_Ah! Calm down, Yugi! Calm down. It's just a book…_

Honestly though, he wasn't sure how to fact and act around Yami now that they were untied. THings started to sink in as he laid in his room alone. A tidal wave of post-embarrassment hit him forcefully and had him cringing as he thought of all the mushy intimate things he did to Yami. Hell he even admitted to having a crush on him! He seriously felt like banging his head against the wall.

If felt so normal when he was tied to Yami. But now they weren't tied together...it was so different, surreal almost. He felt anxious about meeting Yami now and somewhat giddy...he didn't even notice he already arrived at the office and almost missed his bus stop.

Walking alone felt so foreign to him. Not even once did he catch himself glancing to his side or staring forward, expecting to see Yami with his stoic expression as he walked gingerly beside him with the Kuriboh backpack and his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Hey! Yugi!" Someone poked his shoulder, startling him. He turned around and saw surprised to see Anzu.

"Oh. Hey."

"I've been calling out your name ever since you entered the building."

"Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"So...umm...not weather today, isn't it?" She said, ruffling her hair. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how she was then they first started dating. Anzu would sometimes blurt out the most silly things if she wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say, which he found quite cute and endearing.

"Yes, it's nice."

"Um…" She breathed deeply and glanced at Yugi, catching him grinning stupidly at her. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" She blinked in astonishment, "But why?"

Yugi laughed at her startled expression, "Nothing. I was just reminded of how you acted when we started dating."

Anzu fell silent as they continued to walk. Then she abruptly stopped and gently held Yugi's arm, making him face her. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm regretting it now."

"I told you, you're already forgiven. Let's put the past behind us, Anzu."

"But, Yugi, I want y-"

Yugi yelped in surprise when someone yanked him from behind. His back collided with someone and when he heard _his _stern voice, a shiver ran down his spine.

"Ms. Mizaki, you are needed in the President's office. Now."

Anzu stared at Yugi for a while and just nodded at Yami. She silently left while Yugi was still stuck in the claws of a furious cyborg.

* * *

><p>Yami slammed the door to his office so hard Yugi nearly jumped in fright. He meekly stood in front of his desk as Yami strode towards him, his eyebrows mashed together.<p>

"You," He hissed, "Why didn't you wait for me?! I went to your apartment and you weren't there!"

"I-I didn't know that you were going to pick me up."

"I told you I get restless wnen you're not beside me." He sighed exasperatedly and averted his gaze before darting his worried eyes at Yugi again, "And why are you talking to the bitch again?!"

"Yami…"

"You didn't even send a message that you were here already. You said you'd always let me know where you are."

"But we're untied, Yami. We can go to the office separately."

"But you promised." He whined.

_Gah! Why must you act so damn cute and adorable when my mind is already about to explode from confusion?_

"Yami?" Knocks from the door interrupted them. Mai walked in with a pile of documents in hand. Yugi immediately ran behind his desk and started booting up his laptop, pretending to be busy to avoid Yami's probing. He stole a glance at him and gasped when he saw him still glaring dangerously at him.

"Here are the documents you requested." Mai said, "But before you go through that, you need to preside the meeting with the producers to finalize the storyboard for the commercial. Mr. Ito is still talking with Ms. Mizaki and the producers and directions are going to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Yami replied and turned to Yugi, "You're coming with me."

Yugi immediately stood up and followed him when he started striding towards the door while Mai went back to her office.

"We're still going to talk later, cheeseball." Yami whispered as they were on the way to the conference room.

* * *

><p>During the meeting, Yugi poured his full concentration in jotting down what they were discussing. He was also silently cursing himself for sitting right beside Yami. Being in close proximity of him was proving to be a hazard for his heart. <em>What is happening to me?<em>

"Seince this is a commercial for resort hotels and the target market are those who want to take a vacation, particularly couples, we want to give off a relaxing and romantic vibe in the commercial." One of the producers reased as they presented the storyboard.

"I don't like that scene where the couple is just lying on the bed watching TV," Yami said as he stole Yugi's soda, taking a sip, "Why don't you replace it with another scene. For example, a scene where the guy is sleeping and the girl steals a kiss form them. Then the guy wakes up and they start whispering to each other."

Yugi choked on saliva and began coughing violently. _What the fuck, Yami?! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST THIS?! _He stole a glance at the demon from hell and saw him looking at him with amusement.

_Damn it, Yami!_

"Hmm...I guess we can do that, Mr. Sennen."

_Damn it! Damn it! I'm never going to watch that commercial!_

"Oh, and make sure that the girls calls the guy 'hubby'."

_ARGHHHHH! YAMI!"_

* * *

><p>The Sagishi stood at the bus stop and clasped his hands behind him, observing the people on the street as they came and went.<p>

The clothes Yami lent him felt so foreign. His aching muscles, his sweaty hands, his dry throat...everything. Everything reminded him of one fact-he was mortal now. A fragile human. An earth-dweller.

Bakura swallowed hard and darted his eyes around once again. Despite their mortal shell, the Sagishi and Shugoshin still had a duty to fulfill. His brows furrowed as he remembered the candle from the underworld and his Master's words.

"Sagishi Bakura," Ryou's voice entered his ears. He glanced back and saw Ryou standing behind him with worried eyes.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be roaming around alone."

"Tims is slipping rapidly." Ryou said in a tight voice, ignoring the question, "Even if we manage to create a beautiful string, what will become of it? I heard that you entered the Cave of Sorrows. Did you find anything that will save Yugi Mutou's life?"

Bakura sighed heavily and averted his gaze, "No. I did not find anything."

"I'm still not losing hope. Haven't you noticed that our ascendants keep insisting that we should fulfill our duties?"

"Master Dartz told me I should not concern myself in matters that are beyond me." Bakura said, "For now, let's focus on our tasks at hand. Yami Sennen has been constantly asking about what I told him. The fact that he's asking means that he's thinking about it."

"Yugi Mutou has become more aware of their current situation." Ryou informed, his eyes focused on the sky, "You're keeping something from me, aren't you, Sagishi?"

Bakura glanced at him yet said nothing.

* * *

><p>Yugi suffered from extreme heart palpitations throughout the entire day. And his suffering was far from over.<p>

When the office hours finished, Yami insisted that he ride with him on the motorcyle to get some of his things from his apartment. Throughout the whole ride, Yugi was trying not to combust into flames as their close proximity of each other was driving him to the brink of insanity. He didn't know why but being with Yami made him feel like he was going through a teenage crush.

As soon as they arrived at Yami's place, Yugi roamed his eyes around, hoping to see Bakura so as to not be alone with Yami. Yami's presence was seriously giving him butterflies in his stomach.

"That deity went out this morning. He said he'll roam around the place to familiarize himself." Yami said, as if reading Yugi's mind.

"Will he be okay?"

"He said they've been observing the human world for centuries."

Yugi nodded and went inside the bedroom, grabbing his luggage and sitting on the floor as he began stuffing his clothes inside.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked while frowning at him. He then sat on the floor and snatched the clothes from Yugi's grasp.

"I'm preparing my luggage."

"Why? You live here. You're just staying at your friend's place but you still here." Yami argued and opened the drawer, stuffing everything back inside.

"Yami!"

"Just get a few clothes," Yami started preparing one set of his clothes for him including underwear, making Yugi gasp in embarrassment. "Why?" He asked bewildered as he held one of Yugi's silky boxers in his hand.

"Nothing." Yugi answered hurriedly and tried to reach for his boxers but Yami swiftly hid it behind him.

"Oh, I see." Yami mumbled, the side of his lips tugging into a smirk, "You're embarrassed about this?" He waved the boxers in front of him.

"Yami! Will you stop!" Yugi's face was already flaming red as he tried to reach for it, but to no avail.

"What's happening to you? It's no the first time I'm holding your boxers."

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, we've folded laundry together, haven't we?" Yami smirked, "What were you thinking, huh?"

Yugi huffed furiously and stood up, "You're impossible!" He said and stode towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. His brows furrowed deeply and his mind wsa a cluttered mess. His heart felt like it was about to lurch out of his chest and the butterflies in hi stomach had increased exponentially. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Just as Shugoshin Ryou predicted, things got interesting. and he was starting to realize some things that he tended to shrug off when they were tied together.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes firmly while standing near the sink, filling the glass with water. A loud gasped escaped his lips when Yami suddenly wrapped his arms around him from behind, startling him. Yugi hastily turned around and the water spilled on Yami's shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said nonchalantly. When he began taking off his shirt, Yugi's breath got caught in his throat. He did not even blink as he watched Yami's every moment-his rippling muscles, his broad chest, his abs…

"Hey," Yami tilted his head and stared at him amusingly.

"H-huh?"

"Are you alright?" He asked and stepped towards him, making Yugi take a step back. His back came in contact with the edge of the sink and his heart raced as he lifted his gaze to meet Yami's penetrating stare.

"I'll get you a towel." Yugi muttered, about to step away but Yami pressed his hands on the edge of the sink, trapping him.

"I don't need a towel, cheeseball." He said, his eyes never leaving Yugi's.

"Y-yes, you do."

"No, I don't." He repeated, his eyes falling on Yugi's tempting lips.

"Yami…" Yugi didn't know why his voice sounded like he was begging for something. He placed his hand on Yami's chest and tried to push him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You've been avoiding me all day."

"N-no I haven't."

A soft whimper escaped Yugi's mouth as Yami pressed his body against his, their lower regions grinding against each other. He leaned down and gave a soft audible kiss on Yugi's lips before drawing back. Yugi's heartbeat became erratic as Yami's face hovered above his. Just their mere closeness with each other made his skin burn and ache for something.

"Are you in love with me...Yugi?"


End file.
